Naruto: New game New challenge
by Smogged Troll
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox, future Hokage and video game character? follow Naruto as his life takes a turn as new abilities and strength comes into play.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic and hope it goes over well, do try to be a little patient with my grammar though as I'm working to improve it as I go. The basic plot will mostly follow canon with some changes here and there mostly to characters. Okay that's pretty much it. I do not own Naruto though feel like I should mention that.

**New Game New Challenges**

**Chapter 1: Genin Exam**

Naruto was staring out of the window wondering why he had to endure this eternal nightmare, oh how he hated this place, this damn detestable room always seemed to drain him of all energy and life that was characteristic of the hyperactive blonde. All he wanted was to be home so he could get some sleep and maybe plot a prank or two, play some games heck he even felt like doing some training, he already had a major prank in the works for a special occasion but it could always use more work and planning. Then his thoughts returned to the classroom around him, to his left was Sasuke uchiha and in Naruto's refined opinion of the world Sasuke was the biggest emo ever to exist and was currently brooding as per usual. To Naruto's right was some girl he never got to know but he could easily recognise the signs of her undying worship of Sasuke. He looked around the room taking note of his classmates and even though he had been here for nearly four years with them he had never really gotten to know any of them, he had tried earlier on but they always had some reason to just ignore him or just flat out insulted him and told him to go away. He decided to have a nap and wait for the day to be over so he could go back home.

"Naruto did you even pay attention to what I just said." The teacher at the front of the class asked knowing the answer.

"Eh, uuuhm sorry Iruka-sensei I was thinking about how to improve my studies." The blonde responded while bolting upright from his previously hunched over state. The entire class sweat-dropped at the barefaced lie "So what was it Iruka-sensei?"

"I was just telling the rest of my lovely students who listen to what I say that your genin exams will be taking place tomorrow." Iruka stated. 'And hopefully he won't fail this time. He deserves to be a ninja more than anyone else here.' "Why are you the only one whoever causes problems like this Naruto?"

"Really Iruka-sensei, I mean am I the only noticing Shikamaru asleep over there." The blonde stated pointing to the lazy-genius sat on the row behind him.

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" The Nara slowly lifted his head rubbing sleep out of his eyes though somehow managing an accusing glare in Naruto's direction.

"Yeah, yeah troublesome exam, troublesome blonde can I go back to sleep now?" the Nara droned in an almost slur brought on by his sheer laziness.

"No you cannot, Shikamaru, Naruto both of you stay behind after class for detention." The pair groaned. "Glad you're so enthusiastic, you two will be cleaning the class room and I will be giving you a crash course on everything we've learned this year seeing as you both have the worst grades in the class." This caused the whole class to snicker at the two, though it wouldn't be the first time the two had been called back to stay after class.

"Dobe does anything Iruka-sensei ever goes into the thick head of yours anyway?" Sasuke questioned though everyone knew he didn't care for an answer as he quickly went back to brooding. This though caused naruto's face to turn a shade of red that combined with his neon blonde made his head resemble a small flame that looked about to turn into an inferno.

"Shut up teme or I'll be sure to plant my foot so far up your ass I'm sure you'll be able to taste the shit on the bottom of my boot" this caused quite a split reaction in the class room the guys for the most part found this to be hilarious as they always enjoyed Naruto and Sasuke's arguments. All the girls on the other hand leapt to the defence of their pale faced prince, well almost all as one girl sat in the corner twiddling her fingers and giggling at the whole situation.

"Will you kids please sit down and listen to me or I swear I will hold you all back a year regardless." Iruka yelled making full use of his patented big head jutsu.

Naruto and Shikamaru had indeed been forced to stay behind after class while Iruka lectured them both on the information they needed for the next day. There would be a written exam as well a taijutsu test where they would spar against a teacher of chunin level and would be required to last for 2 minutes without the aid of any jutsu. Then there would be a ninjutsu portion of the exam where they would be tested on the basic three ninjutsu taught in the academy (Kawarimi, Henge and finally a Bunshin jutsu).Naruto groaned at the news at the news that a working Bunshin jutsu would be required.

"Iruka-sensei is there no other jutsu that you can test me on you know I can't make clones to save my life."

"That's exactly the point Naruto, if you can't use a simple clone jutsu then how are we to expect you to survive in missions, I've told you this for the last two years yet you've made almost no progress with this jutsu." The teacher explained "Though I suppose I can lend you some pointers this evening before you head home. Though I have no fears about you passing Shikamaru I need you to know that you cannot continue to be as lazy as you are now when you join the shinobi ranks of our village."

"Troublesome, fine sensei I will try to be more productive but I make no promises about whether my efforts will be successful." Shikamaru droned then went to leave the room.

"Get back here you, the two of you are going to clean the class room and make sure it's spotless for tomorrow's exams. Naruto make sure to come find me when you are done." He said as he left the room to the two genin to be.

They got to work with Naruto doing the most cleaning as he couldn't wait for Iruka to maybe help him pass the exams this year. While Shikamaru was more than happy to let Naruto do the lion's share of the cleaning. Though Naruto didn't mind over the years he had gotten used to the situation, he and Shikamaru had been called back to clean so many times he had lost count and a sort of friendship had formed between the two with the Nara being one of the only ones to have ever treated Naruto with respect and not flat out insult or ignore him. Then he got an idea he'd never done this before with Shikamaru but figured if anyone would say yes it would be him. "Hey Shikamaru when I finish with Iruka –sensei you wanna come round mine and hang out, we can even go get some ramen?" The tiny blonde asked in desperate hope, though trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Hmm maybe I don't know if my parents will be okay with me going out on the night before the genin exam though." Naruto almost looked shocked that someone would even consider hanging out with him after the years and years of rejection and scorn from the villagers.

"You could always just not tell them and let them know once you've passed, we both know how smart you are the only reason you have bad grades is because you're too lazy to answer the questions." Shikamaru frowned at that, Naruto had a point and he knew it what he didn't understand was how Naruto knew that about him.

"Naruto, how do you know that I only answer the necessary questions to pass?"

"Well I get so bored in class that I tend to just ended up watching everyone else in class, and yes I know that sounds weird but I know most of the mannerisms of everyone in class and I noticed that you are probably the smartest person in class and that has caused you to become lazy because you don't need to be taught most of the stuff we are because you either already know it or can figure it out for yourself." At first this shocked Shikamaru but as Naruto continued to talk he knew the boy had a point.

"Okay so if I get bored because I already know it then what excuse do you have?" 'How can he deduce all of this about me when it seems like he's just staring off into space in class or planning his next pranks?'

"Well it's just so boring I mean nothing Iruka-sensei ever mentions is ever interesting and I get all the stuff about chakra and how to kill people, but all the history about anything but the hokage's doesn't matter to me, and who really wants to learn mathematics about throwing a kunai and knowing what is inside soldier pills. I'm not going to be calculating in a fight and I never really need anything like soldier pills anyway." The blonde answered in a matter of fact way that Shikamaru couldn't think of a decent response.

"Then why are you so bad at taijutsu and jutsu then?" coming up with the only thing he could think of. 'If he can evade ANBU like everyone in the village knows he can then he must have some decent physical abilities and chakra capacity.

"No one here ever teaches me the forms for the academy taijutsu, something about it would just be a waste of time, so I have to rely on me being naturally stronger than most of us in class, though it still only gets me average grade in taijutsu. As for jutsu on a whole I have no idea, I can use Kawarimi perfectly and the Henge is pretty easy but I just cannot make clones that don't die as soon as they are created."

'How can they say it would be a waste to try and teach him if he is clearly stronger and faster than most of us just naturally, hmm troublesome.' it was then he noticed that Naruto had finished cleaning and was about to head out to find Iruka. "Naruto when you finish with Iruka come find me at the park and we'll go get some ramen and hang then."

"Heheh sure thing Shika, see you later." And with that he was gone to look for Iruka.

Naruto was bounding through the corridors of the school as fast as he could trying to find Iruka, he went into all the other classrooms but couldn't find the man who treated just like everyone else and for that was one of the few people Naruto actually respected, other than the hokage and the ANBU that would occasionally drive off the villagers when he was younger. Just as he remembered that the teachers normally hangout in that weird room on the ground floor of the academy and began to head there after turning a corner he barrelled face first into the scar faced teacher. "Hey Iruka-sensei I finished cleaning so can you help me with the clone technique now pleeeeaaaaase!" he asked almost activating the infamous puppy eyes no jutsu that some of the girls in the class had used to crush their fathers hopes so often in life.

"Yeah, yeah Naruto now please get off of me, I can barely breathe for you crushing me." 'if only he had this much enthusiasm when in class, I wouldn't even be bothered if he couldn't make a clone I'm sure he could make up for it in other subjects just like that weird guy clone did last year.' "Okay then Naruto come with me to the training field and we will try to figure out how come you can't make any clones, but don't tell anyone other than Shikamaru about this, I don't want any thinking I'm playing favourites here." So he dragged Naruto out to the training ground just behind the school building.

"So what do you want me to do Iruka-sensei?" Bouncing around as he was Iruka could barely make out the words coming from his mouth.

'Jeez how can anyone think this boy in front of me so eager for any sort of attention could possibly be the nine-tailed fox?' "Well you don't you start by trying the Bunshin jutsu like you normally would?"

Naruto stepped forward to be a little bit in front of Iruka so he could see everything he was doing. 'Okay focus I know I can make the clones and it doesn't matter if they look dead Iruka is here to help me fix that' he began to focus chakra within him and if you looked closely you could see the wind around swirling from the sheer energy the boy was utilizing.

"Woah, Woah Naruto stop, why on earth are you using so much chakra for that, I'm not surprised your clones always come out dead if your using that much chakra, hell I get the feeling you were using enough chakra there to make shadow clones." He almost slapped himself in the face revealing to Naruto the possibility that he may be able to use a B-rank kinjutsu.

"Shadow clones? Now they sound cool, please teach me Iruka-sensei please" Now perfectly activating the puppy dog eyes jutsu with such mastery even Ino would be jealous.

'God I can't resist this, wait kind of man am I that I'm falling to prey to this.' "I'm sorry Naruto but I don't know the shadow clone jutsu to you, it's a jounin level technique and is actually a Kinjutsu. So I wouldn't feel comfortable teaching it to you anyway." Iruka genuinely meant the apology and was determined to help Naruto pass more than ever. "Like I said the problem is you are simply using far, far too much chakra. Try using about a tenth of that amount"

"Okay I'll try but I normally just use as much as makes sense to me." He stepped back again and focused on his chakra this time and while it normally felt trying to control a storm that he would summon inside himself when needed he tried focussing on just taking a little bit at a time. "Bunshin No Jutsu" again two clones popped into existence still looking very ill but not quite collapsed this time. "See it just doesn't work Iruka sensei, they always die they suck, I suck. Stupid clones. Stupid jutsu never works for me works for everyone else though doesn't it."

"Naruto you are making progress at least these ones can stand up so shut up and keep practicing." They carried on like this for about ten minutes with the first few attempts creating less and less dishevelled looking clones, but after a few minutes of trying to tweak it Naruto just had to admit he couldn't use less chakra than he was now. "Naruto come here, place your hand on my shoulder and try to concentrate on the feeling of my chakra." The young blonde seemed confused but placed his hand on his sensei's shoulder. "Now tell me, can you feel my chakra, if you can't I'll tell you how to." The blonde tried to concentrate on the brief amounts of energy pulsing through his sensei but could only feel brief flashes.

"Sensei I can only feel the odd pulse of chakra from you." He stated annoyed

"Ha I'm surprised you can even do that Naruto, it normally takes people a while to be able to get that far. Alright the trick to it is to focus your own chakra onto the palm of your hand but not outwards, then when my chakra pulses past yours it should collide and vibrate. Now do that and try again."

Naruto tried concentrating as small amount of chakra he could to his palm then placed it on his sensei's shoulder. "Try to use less chakra Naruto, I know you're trying but if flare my chakra now it could damage one of us when our chakras collide." Naruto's face scrunched in concentration and he lowered his chakra flow to what Iruka deemed acceptable. "Okay that's good Naruto now I'm going to flare my chakra the necessary amount to create to Bunshin okay, so pay attention." He flared the correct amount then asked Naruto how much he though he used.

"Uh Iruka-sensei I barely felt that, I use more than ten times that amount and that's the least I can use." Iruka went over everything he was being told by the young blonde then got a idea.

"Okay then Naruto why don't you use as little chakra you can but instead of two why don't you use as many clones as you think I could make with that amount. Then we should be able to see if you can perform the jutsu" Before he had even spoke Naruto had performed the jutsu and there in the training ground there where roughly about thirty or forty perfectly healthy looking Naruto clones. 'Wow this kid has amazing chakra reserves to be able to make this much at once, he doesn't even look tired.'

"HAHA I did it Iruka-sensei look I did it, I can make clones now and I can pass right? I can't believe I never thought to just spread my chakra among the clones. You really are the best Iruka sensei." As he spoke the last part he nearly bowled Iruka over in a bear hug.

"Yes I didn't think it would work on the first try but yeah I will happily pass you with this I mean they are perfectly healthy clones. Well providing you can do the Henge and Kawarimi too Naruto?" he asked with a smile as broad as anyone in his class had ever seen before.

"You're the best Iruka-sensei, and don't worry I can do both just fine. Now I gotta go meet up with Shikamaru and go get some ramen. You're welcome to come along as well though."

"No its fine Naruto I'm glad you're making friends in the class. Even if it is a bit late, anyway have fun but don't you dare be late tomorrow or I swear I will make sure Teuchi bans you from miso for a month." He smirked at the jinchuuriki at the last point. As he seemed to nearly face vault at the threat.

"Okay, okay I will be there on time, not like I would miss it anyway now that I know I will pass and take my first step to becoming hokage and being the best ninja the world has ever seen." He started to run towards the closest park. "See ya tomorrow sensei." He called over his shoulder as he left.

'He might be an idiot but damn if I don't believe he will make everyone eat every word they ever said about him.' Then Iruka turned back towards the academy to finish his work for the day.

Public Park:

"Hey Shikamaru you ready to go then?" The orange clad storm that was Naruto yelled as he sprinted into the park to the tree the young Nara was laid under silently watching the clouds with his lids half closed.

"Troublesome. Hey Naruto how did it go with Iruka sensei then? Make any progress."

"Yeah I can do the clone jutsu almost perfectly now, though I have to make way too many for it to be stealthy." This brought a frown to Shikamaru's face.

'He couldn't make a healthy clone to save his life this morning, now he can do it perfectly and is making too many to be stealthy?' "What do you mean 'too many for it to be stealthy' I mean how many do you make five or six?" he asked still very much confused.

"Ha I wish try more like forty!" the Nara's jaw visibly dropped at this no genin to be should be able to make that many clones without being tired.

"Troublesome, put up or shut up." This was brought with a look of confusion from Naruto. This in turn caused Shikamaru to sigh. "It means prove it Naruto."

"Oh okay why didn't you just say so." And just as he finished the surrounding park was covered in smoke and revealing a sea of orange, blue and blonde. "Crap I made even more. Gotta learn to concentrate, but see what I meant by not stealthy at all." Shikamaru was used to strange things coming from a clan of well-respected ninja who could control shadows but even this caused him to stumble a bit at the herd of Naruto's in front of him. Then they popped out of existence to reveal the original with the biggest fox like grin Shikamaru had ever seen him produce.

"Okay you were right no stealth there, anyway let's go get this ramen you always go on about."

Bad mouthing his skill caused Naruto to frown but he quickly brightened up at the prospect of ramen. "Yeah let's I think I'm gonna waste away soon if I don't get any soon."

Ichiraku's ramen:

"Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-chan your number one customer needs his fix, oh and I brought a friend." Naruto yelled as he stepped into the ramen stall.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun we thought you were later than usual today, so who is your friend? He doesn't look very happy." Ayame said as she finished serving a customer.

"Oh that's just the way Shika looks, don't worry he's not an emo-teme like Sasuke." Naruto chuckled as he sat at the stool.

"Troublesome, hi I'm Shikamaru Nara nice to meet you. Naruto always talks about how good your ramen is." Shikamaru while not even fourteen yet couldn't help but notice the beauty of the young waitress and was surprised by the almost sisterly way she spoke to Naruto.

"Oh does he, well that's good he'd be screwed if we found out he was going somewhere else and bad mouthing the great taste of ramen" Teuchi warned poking his head round the corner of the kitchen though there was happy smile on his face.

"So how often do you actually come here Naruto?" Shikamaru asked trying to take his eyes off of Ayame for fear of her father with his rather large kitchen knife in his hands.

"Everyday" he responded in such a way that Shikamaru sweat-dropped. "Anyway I'm hungry, Ayame-chan can I get four miso ramen and two pork please I built up an appetite earlier." Suddenly Shikamaru was wondering why all the guys he was friends with ate so much.

"Just two beef for me please Ayame-san." He said lazily placing the menu down after taking a quick scan.

"Okay that will just be a minute Shika-kun, Naruto you will have to wait a bit longer to get all of yours." She strolled away happy to have her favourite customer making friends.

"So Shika when we've eaten wanna go back to mine and play games?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Games, how old are you Naruto I don't wanna play a board game, unless it's shogi then sure." Shikamaru said surprised by Naruto's immaturity, but hopeful for a game of shogi.

"Huh? No it's not a board game it's this cool computer based game I bought in the market off some weird merchant a few months ago. It's about warriors and wizards even ninja, it's really cool." Naruto defended his games with an almost religious belief backing him.

"Never heard of that type of thing before but it sounds interesting, not as fun as shogi but interesting none the less sure I'll come round Naruto." While this conversation was happening Ayame had placed one bowl in front of him and three in front of Naruto. Before Shikamaru could even managed to split his chopsticks Naruto had already devoured one bowl and was moving onto his next. "Troublesome."

Naruto's apartment:

Shikamaru had never been to this part of Konoha before. Everything was run down and it resembled more of a slum than the rest of the village. Shikamaru was curious he knew Naruto had some connection to the sandaime so was confused why he was made to live here. All the other orphans he knew got a stipend from the hokage as long as they were in the academy and could live closer to the ninja section of the village.

"Hey Naruto how come you live so far away from the academy, doesn't it take you too long to get there on time in the morning?" then he remembered the amount of times Naruto would turn up late.

"Well yeah it does, I used to live nearer the academy but the landlord upped the rent and this was the only place I could afford." Naruto shrugged and opened up the door to his small one bedroom apartment. Shikamaru frowned how could this be the only place he could afford? But he pushed those thoughts aside when he saw the state of Naruto's apartment, it looked like a storm of ramen and dirty clothes had blown through it. "Haha uh wait a minute and I'll clean up." Naruto then closed the door leaving Shikamaru outside. Shikamaru could hear Naruto frantically cleaning and the door flung open with a dishevelled but smiling Naruto stood there with his foxy grin. "Welcome to my casa de Naruto, it's not much but it's mine so I'm happy with it til I get enough to move out. Any way you want a drink or something and I'll turn the game on in a minute."

"Sure just water though." Shikamaru looked around the apartment looked like it was built over fifty years ago judging by the cracks in the walls and ceiling.

"Here you go, so wanna play?" Naruto pointed at the TV screen and fell onto the couch. "it's not that hard at first but it does get harder later on and seeing how much you like shogi, you might like the tactical side of it."

"Tactical side?" Shikamaru questioned the tactics involved in a game about warriors and mages.

"Yeah like sending out the warriors at the front to distract the enemy while you have the mages preparing a long range attack as well as having ninja's run a counter operation that you can use to disrupt the enemies moves and catch them from behind." Naruto elaborated while waiting for the game to load. Shikamaru sat patiently and was curious after Naruto's explanation about the game.

Naruto loaded up the game and after Naruto showing Shikamaru how to control his character he started playing and had to admit it was fun and he didn't have to move around or do much other than sit on the couch and twiddle his thumbs so he was happy.

"so let me get this straight you control how your character grows by applying skill points every time you level up, you can also get stronger by practicing certain skills and traits to make them stronger?" Naruto was glad Shikamaru had gotten into this he was scared it would be too childish for the pineapple headed boy.

"Yeah that's basically it, there are a few other ways but they don't really matter right now. You can't get access to those types of training until later in the game. So it seems like you're enjoying yourself with this I haven't heard you mutter troublesome very much." Naruto grinned at his new found friend. "Anyway do you know what happens tomorrow after we become genin, I mean your family are full of ninja so you probably know how it works right?"

"Yeah this thing is pretty fun and I don't need to move around or do much." He emphasised his point by stretching out and sinking lower into the old but admittedly comfortable couch. "About after the exams, all genins are separated into teams of three and assigned to a jounin-sensei. These teams tends to stay together for a long time, dad was part of the ino-shika-cho combination that where assigned to the same genin team and they still do missions together today, well sometimes they mostly stay inside the village now."

"Guess I should have paid more attention then, so who do you think will be on teams together?" He rubbed the back of his head feeling embarrassed for not knowing that.

Shikamaru took a few minutes to think about this by placing his hands in a sort of O-shaped hand seal.

"I guess seeing the success of our parents me Choji and Ino will be on the same team as each other, as for a jounin sensei for us I don't really know. I get the feeling that the higher ups will also want a tracking and infiltration team so will likely place Hinata, Kiba and Shino on the same teams for the effectiveness of the clan skills and bloodlines. Now the trickier part is who you will be placed on, seeing as you only really know the basic three academy jutsu but also have at least jounin level chakra reserves. You'll probably be given a jounin sensei that will either specialise you in a certain field or you just be generalised to be a jack of all trades ninja."

Naruto was stunned by the amount Shikamaru had thought about everything but at the same time it didn't really make much sense to him. "I don't know, just because your father's worked together well doesn't mean that you should be placed together, I mean you all have different personalities from your parents, well at least everyone but you and your dad, you almost seem like his clone sometimes."

Shikamaru just shrugged at the last statement though had to agree with Naruto on his points, he never was one to look too much into other people's personalities, whereas Naruto and his people watching hobby that he developed in class might make him a good judge of how people work together.

"Okay so how do you think the teams will be placed together?" Shikamaru was still playing the game through the conversation and while his attention was with Naruto he couldn't seem to pull himself away from it.

"Well you and Choji would be fine together being best friends and all, but Ino doesn't even seem like a ninja to me all she cares about are her looks and Sasuke, same with sakura for really. What you said about the tracking team makes sense, but why would you not split up the three trackers among three teams so that each team can if trained well become a tracking and infiltration team while still being combat ready. Honestly I have no idea who to place me with as I don't get on with anyone and same with Sasuke though he won't even try. Anyone else I don't really know." Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen and turned back to the newly obsessed gamer. "you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure food is good, what do you have?" He didn't even finish his sentence when he knew the answer 'ramen probably, troublesome. This game is so much fun, I'm starting to really get into the story as well, and I really hope they make it out of the city….. What the hell am I thinking?'

"Ramen and more ramen I don't really eat anything else." Naruto called back from the kitchen.

Shikamaru saved the game like Naruto told him then put the controller down. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Just to the left of the front door there." He said walking back in with two cups of instant ramen.

Hokage's office:

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime hokage was sitting in his office looking over the village he had been protecting for longer that he even remembered anymore he had seen wars peace and likely more than any other ninja alive today. He had seen his successor sacrifice his life to save the city and had taken office again. He needed to find another successor soon. He knew he could convince Jiraiya all he needed was to find someone to take over his spy network. He had a few ideas for that but in fairness to Jiraiya he would allow the man to judge the few ninja the hokage had selected. The reason for all of this was Naruto, Naruto uzumaki son of the Yondaime hokage, jailer of the nine tailed fox, and possible the biggest headache the aged hokage had ever endured. Though through all of his flaws the hokage loved the young uzumaki as if he were his own grandson, he took as much care of him as he could without deeming to be paying him favouritism when there were plenty of orphans after the kyuubi attacked Konoha.

The day he had retaken his office he swore to himself to find a successor when Naruto would enter the shinobi forces, but currently his two favoured choices were somewhere in the world doing god knows what with themselves. Jiraiya for all of his selflessness had lost so much on the kyuubi attack, he had lost his favoured student and practically his son, then he had to leave to maintain his spy network to make sure Konoha would be safe from outside forces. But somewhere along the way he had turned to boozing and whoring himself across the elemental nations.

The Sandaime's other student Tsunade Senju the world's greatest medic and the strongest kunoichi in the elemental nations. Has left Konoha long before the night of the kyuubi having lost too many of her loved ones in the village she ran taking one of the most promising kunoichi of the new generation with her. While tsunade herself had also taken to boozing her way across the elemental nations she would never lower herself to such perversion as Jiraiya.

The sandaime winced at the memory of the near crippled and broken state tsunade had left Jiraiya in when they were younger and she had caught him peeking on her while she bathed in one of the bath houses of Konoha.

No tsunade had taken to gambling and from all the stories and reports he had heard she had taken to it rather horrible becoming known as the legendary sucker throughout the elemental nations.

Naruto would be passing the exams tomorrow if his extra training with Iruka this afternoon was anything to go by and heading towards being a full-fledged ninja at full speed. He needed his two students back, and he needed them. He didn't really care which one would take the mantle of hokage from him both where accomplished shinobi and had experience leading men into battle and each had more than enough strength to stake claim to the title.

He turned to his desk and began writing a letter to his former student, recalling him back to the village. When he was finished he pulsed chakra from his knee into a sensor under his desk, immediately an ANBU appeared in the room, no smoke no noise he just seemed to fade into existence.

"Hokage-sama, how may I serve." The black cloaked ANBU's voice was altered by his mask and made to sound more metallic and monotone in order to preserve his or her identity.

"Chameleon I need this letter taken to Jiraiya immediately, this is priority B, I expect this done by the end of the month, also tell him if he is not back in the village by the end of the next month then he will be labelled as a missing-nin." The ANBU nodded

"Hai hokage-sama, is there anything else?" The mask seemed to crush the emotion from the voice and replace it with nothing but obedience.

"Yes send in Boar's team in five minutes" Chameleon turned and again just faded back into nothingness.

The aged hokage began to write another letter this one would require a bit more subtlety but he would have no arguments and these two had been gone too long for his tastes.

A team of four ANBU appeared in front of his desk all from a leaf shunshin. "Hokage-sama, how may we serve?"

"Ah yes Boar, I have letter here that I need to be delivered to Tsunade Senju, I need it delivered by the end of the month. After she has read the message tell her she is to return to the village with the month, if she does not the rest of the Senju estate and wealth will be turned over to the village and she will be labelled as a missing-nin. Be careful though I do not know how she will respond with this though it will likely be violently, I suggest the member of your team with a decent amount of social skill do the talking, cat I believe you would do best with this task."

The cat masked ANBU held her position though under the mask, she was happy to have been singled out by the hokage, then she realised the full fury of one of the Sannin could be turned against her. She began to pale under the mask but held her position. "Hai hokage-sama, will there be anything else?" Boar questioned

"No that will be all." Dismissed the ANBU shunshinned away leaving nothing behind to note their presence was ever there. Sarutobi called for his secretary to fetch him the files on this year's graduating class of shinobi in order to think up team designations for tomorrow evening when he would meet with the jounin-sensei for this year. he would allow the jounin-sensei to make requests of him but he would not bow them, he would take all the information given to him and he would make the best decision possible so as to prevent any mistakes. He wasn't known as 'The Professor' purely for his extensive library jutsu.

He lit his pipe and leant forward to go through the files his assistant had placed in front of him before leaving.

Naruto's apartment:

"Well it's been fun Naruto but I best get home or my mother will kill me, such a troublesome woman can't be placated with logic or reason. Truly such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru groaned as he got up off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Yeah Shika it's been good, see you tomorrow try not to oversleep or I imagine your mother would be even more troublesome." Naruto laughed and gave a wave to his new friend and closed the door. He took a quick glance at the clock it was nearing elven in the evening. 'Guess I could play a bit more before I go to sleep'

The jinchuuriki dropped down onto the couch and started playing from where Shikamaru had left off. 'jeez the guy based his character entirely off himself, no strength no speed but such a high intelligence wisdom stat, guess some people just can't do anything to change what they like, I bet he ends up with a girl exactly like his mother.'

And so Naruto played til he fell asleep on the couch the controller resting on his stomach.

The sun filtered through the curtains to Naruto's apartment and the rays bounced off of the young blondes face waking him slowly from his almost baby-like slumber. 'Okay now that was a weird dream, I gotta stop playing the game so much before I go to bed.'

Naruto looked up at the clock that remained resting on the wall of the living room it was currently eight thirty in the morning, this gave him half an hour to get ready and be at the academy on time. Like a blonde bolt of lightning Naruto shot into the shower immediately washed everything he could with the closest thing he could get hands on. This resulted in relatively clean but wet hair but overall a pretty shoddy job, he was clean but even he wouldn't say so himself. He got dressed in his usual orange monstrosity and jumped out the window leaving his apartment behind as he bounced from rooftop to rooftop, all the while never noticing the video game and control being completely missing from his apartment. He bounced from rooftop to rooftop gaining more speed with every leap.

**PING**

A small blue window appeared in front of him. Naruto tried to move out of the way but this cause him to lose balance and crash face first into the side of building.

"Ugh what the fuck was that." He rubbed the back of his head while holding his nose and moving the broken snout back into place with a loud crack. He opened his eyes and the blue window was there in front of him. He scrunched his eyes to try and see through the tears that had formed after fixing his nose.

**A skill has been created through a specific action.**

As soon as he had finished reading the first window it disappeared being replaced with another.

**PING**

**A skill to aid in movement and battle 'Free Running' has been created**

**Underneath that window a larger red window appeared.**

**Free running: [Passive] Lv1 ExP: 0.0%**

**Allows user to move with greater speed and agility**

**5% increase in base movement speed.**

**5% increase in base dexterity**

"The hell is this, someone's messing with me, and this has to be one of those genjutsu things Iruka-sensei mentioned." Naruto tried to remember what he had been taught about genjutsu, he remembered something about cutting off his chakra supply then surging it. 'okay let's see if this works' he shut his chakra off as best he could then went ahead to surge his chakra throughout his body. Nothing happened the screen remained in front of him, silently pulsing as if demanding his attention.

"Why do these things look so much like alerts from the game last night?" He asked to no one in particular just thinking out loud like he was used to doing.

'I think Iruka said something about pain removing the effects of genjutsu' he reached up and bit into the crux of his hand with his elongated canines. He flinched and pulled his hand away, he could feel the blood running down his hand, running in between his fingers and dripping onto the ground.

Naruto looked up to find the red window pulsing in front of him remained. He read through it again wondering what the strange window was, it looked exactly like the alert windows from his game. Now that he looked closer it had a small X in the top right corner of the window, he reached forward and tentatively touched the X. The window disappeared. Leaving a confused Naruto stood in the alleyway.

Naruto shaking off the weirdness off the weirdness of what just happened and physically jumped when he remembered he was late for the genin exams. He quickly jumped from wall to wall in the alleyway and again sprinted towards the academy jumping from building to building, noting how it took less effort than before and he seemed to be moving slightly faster and more fluidly than before.

Konoha ninja academy classroom 4:

Iruka was currently reading off the class register at just gone nine am. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn"

Iruka would have sweat dropped at the lack of response from the last uchiha, if he hadn't been used to from every other day he had taught him

"Naruto Uzumaki?" he looked up and around the room and couldn't see and neon blonde or bright orange anywhere so assumed that Naruto was either late or just not coming.

'Please don't make me fail you for being late Naruto if you do I swear I will kill you.' Iruka swore to himself.

'Where the hell is the troublesome baka now?' Shikamaru thought while lazily slouching back in his chair.

Just as the Iruka was about to mark Naruto down as a fail the young blonde barrelled trhough the door knowing it off its hinges causing most in the room to both jump in surprise and then sweat-drop at his antics.

"Sorry I'm late I tripped on the way here and hurt my hand" he said holding his bloodied but strangely healed hand up for Iruka to see.

"Just sit down Naruto, thankfully this is the last day I have to listen to your excuses."

Naruto walked up the aisle looking for a free seat he saw a few empty seats but he settled for the one directly in front of Shikamaru, ignoring the next to hinata. If he where to look closely he would have seen her drop her head a bit in disappointment.

"Jeez Naruto cut it close much?" all Naruto could do was rub the back of his head sheepishly and sit down.

Iruka went on to explain the rest of the day to the class, they would first have the written exam followed by the taijutsu exam and finally ending in the ninjutsu exam. Naruto for once listened attentively though he kept thinking about that strange that appeared on the way to the academy and what it could possible mean.

**PING**

"**A quest has been created"**

**Quest alert:**

**Genin exam: pass the exam and become a ninja!**

**Naruto must pass the genin exam to become a ninja. Time limit 6 hours. **

**Completion award:**

**250 ExP and Genin status**

**Do you accept Yes or No?**

Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat as another of the blue windows appeared in front of him, he was even more confused when no one else seemed to notice this in front of him. He looked around the room surprised to see everyone paying attention to the front where Iruka sensei was giving a speech about how he was proud to have taught each and every one of them. He returned his attention to the window and reached up to tap the yes button, as soon as he did the alert disappeared.

'Okay so no one else can see these things and they don't seem to be a genjutsu, I wonder what it meant by ExP, sounds like a levelling up system. Hmm sounds like I'm playing a game, if I did I'd probably have a status screen or something.' Almost as soon as he though status screen an orange alert window appeared in front of him again, this time he didn't jump but was just confused by what appeared in front of him.

**Naruto Uzumaki: level 1**

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 9, Speed: 6, Defence: 6, Stamina: 12, Chakra: 24 (+255), Chakra control: 3, Endurance: 7, Intelligence: 5, Charisma: 9, Vitality: 10, Stealth: 10**

**Bijuu control: 0%**

Naruto was literally left speechless at this and was left completely unaware to that the rest of the class had begun the written portion of the exam. He looked through his apparent stats surprised at them. 'Well this is definitely new, what the hell is Bijuu control?' disregarding the status window he closed it and began the exam in front of him, he knew some of it but not all he figured he'd answered enough of it correctly in order to pass the exam. He still had some time til the end of the exam and quickly took to his people watching again looking around the class to see how everyone was doing. Shikamaru was already asleep on his desk 'for god's sake Shika can you ever stay awake long enough to do anything more than the bare minimum. Choji was eating a bag of chips and seemed to be staring at his paper almost willing the answers into existence. Ino seemed to be working at a steady pace answering all the questions that she could without wasting time on ones sh0e couldn't. sakura was already done with her pen down and was currently staring dreamily at Sasuke, Sasuke on the other hand was going over everything again and again determined to get the highest score. Kiba had taken to the same method as Choji. Shino looked to be deep in thought as he was just staring at his paper occasionally writing something down.

Finally his eyes rested on hinata, he had always found the blue haired girl to be very pretty and she seemed to be polite and nice enough to everyone around her, he had tried talking to her a few times in the past but she had always just turned a shade of red that resembled a tomato, or she would just run away from him. She turned and caught his eye, neither turned to move away, Naruto just smiled slightly at her. 'Why is Naruto-kun smiling like that at me? Could he like me? No I'm just being silly again.' She smiled back causing the young blondes small smile to turn into a fully toothed smile which in turn caused hinata to turn such a deep shade of red she'd never turned before.

Iruka sat at his desk watching the two young genin to be's action and smiled. "Naruto concentrate on the exam!"

The blonde just scowled at his sensei before looking back to the paper before quickly going back to his people watching.

**PING**

A blue alert window appeared in front of his face again, 'god another one, I'm kind of glad no one else can see these the y would be so difficult to explain.'

**A skill has been created through a specific action.**

**A skill to analyse and observe targets data and skills, 'Scan' has been created.**

**Scan [active] Lv1 ExP: 0.0**

**Shows target base statistics and skills as well as some personal information.**

"Okay class after I collect the exam papers I want you to head down to the training field outside and wait there, you will be given the taijutsu examination in thirty minutes." He stated walking between the rows of seats and picking papers as he went.

Naruto stood and quickly went outside eager to see if this new 'skill' was real. He looked around eager to find a 'target' and quickly found Sasuke stood by the side of training field stood against a tree.

"Scan." Naruto said staring directly at the last uchiha.

**Sasuke Uchiha: level 1 **

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 7, Speed: 11, Defence: 6, Stamina: 7, Chakra: 11, Chakra control: 6, Endurance: 6, Intelligence: 7, Charisma: 4, Vitality: 7, Stealth: 8**

**Sasuke uchiha, last loyal uchiha (?) to Konoha, speed based taijutsu fighter.**

'Oh this is good, this is very good.' Naruto rubbed his hands together at the implications of his new skill. He instantly began using his scan against everyone in the vicinity. No one had any noticeable skills other than the clan children that came through moments after, Shikamaru like Naruto thought had an intelligence stat that was far and away above everyone else, the same was to be said for Choji's strength. Though what surprised him the most was Sakura's insanely high chakra control compared to everyone else. He noted that he had the overall highest statistics compared to the others, though he knew he wasn't nearly the strongest with most of his statistics coming from his ridiculous chakra rating. He didn't know what the number in the brackets represented and was especially confused by the Bijuu control statistic as no one else seemed to have this.

**PING**

**Scan's level goes up by one, more information on designated target available to user.**

'Wow okay this thing is great, I have no idea what is going on but it seems like I've started to be part of a game. Hmm wonder if I should scan someone else then, see how much extra information is available.' He quickly turned and found Sasuke. "Scan" 

**Sasuke Uchiha: level 1 **

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 7, Speed: 11, Defence: 6, Stamina: 7, Chakra: 11, Chakra control: 6, Endurance: 6, Intelligence: 7, Charisma: 4, Vitality: 7, Stealth: 8**

**Sasuke uchiha, last loyal uchiha (?) to Konoha, speed based taijutsu fighter, primary affinity Raiton.**

"Huh so Sasuke has a lightening affinity, whatever that is." He muttered as Iruka had just appeared into the clearing.

"Okay class line up in alphabetical order and we will begin the taijutsu exam." Iruka commanded while pointing to the ring in the centre of the training field. "Alright you will be fighting against one of the instructors here at the academy; we have had seals placed on our body in order to lower our fighting abilities to that of mid-level genin for the duration of the spars. You all have to either defeat us or last for at least two minutes against us in order to pass. Okay starting from the left we will begin. Remember though this is purely taijutsu orientated and any jutsu used will account for a disqualification."

After everyone else had gone with about half the class being able to last the few minutes needed to survive and only one or two being able to actually defeat the instructors, Naruto stepped up to fight Iruka after Sasuke had beaten Mizuki with 3 seconds to go.

Naruto chuckled nervously "Can't I fight Mizuki Iruka-sensei, that looked really easy." Mizuki just glared at him and Iruka just brushed it off.

Iruka stood in the ring and settled into the basic stance of the academy. "You ready Naruto?"

"Hmm gimme a second gotta stretch first." 'Scan' Iruka's information popped in front of Naruto while he stretched out, it showed him to be stronger than Naruto in every way other than chakra levels. 'Seems he hasn't got great stamina or speed guess I can aim for that' he thought as he settled into the free form brawler stance that he'd taught himself.

Iruka almost dead-panned 'what the hell kind of stance is that! Has Mizuki even taught him anything while he's been here at the academy?

Just as Mizuki called for the fight to begin Naruto dashed at Iruka throwing a haymaker with his right as he did Iruka went to block but Naruto pulled back slightly and using the momentum rolled under his guard and swung with his left to hit the inside of iruka's knee. Iruka lifted his leg and hopped backwards out of Naruto's range. Naruto expecting this happen dashed forward again with a strong right. Iruka this time went to intercept Naruto catching him under the chin with a palm strike this lifted Naruto off the ground and sent him skidding. "Really Naruto you can't do the same thing over and over again in battle." Naruto turned and spat blood out of his mouth and grinned at Iruka. He lifted himself up and again dashed towards Iruka, Iruka having enough dashed into Narutos guard and sent a side kick into his ribs, or he would have had Naruto not slid down beneath his legs and grabbing the scarred Chunin's ankle as he did swung round it to kick him in the back of the knee causing him to buckle forward where Naruto proceeded to land a right hook with all his weight into the iruka's side. Iruka winced feeling the force Naruto had put behind the blow.

'Oww it may be an unorthodox fighting style but it's slipped through my guard a few times and that hit had more force than the rest of the class except Choji could ever produce.' "Naruto you won't beat me with body shot's you should have gone for the win in that situation."

Iruka took the offensive this time rushing at Naruto who simply stood still and when Iruka went for a high kick to the blonde's temple simply allowed himself to fall backwards into a roll and once his feet had planted on the ground used his legs as a spring and launched himself full force into the same ribs he had bruised with his earlier blow. This took Iruka off his feet and the chunin knew one of his ribs was cracked. He rolled back to his feet finding Naruto upon him once again, he had been a teacher for a long time and so wasn't up to the same levels as most chunin. He was having hard time breathing after Naruto's body check but he sidestepped a straight forward punch from Naruto and brought his knee up into his gut, he then went to perform a hammer blow to his back.

"Time, Naruto you pass." Iruka's fists where inches away from Naruto's back but the chunin simply bent down and picked him up off the floor and dusting the dirt off of his shoulders smiling proudly at the young blonde.

"Naruto well done you certainly have an unorthodox style but it did the trick I'm gonna be feeling that side for a while for sure." Naruto just grinned and rubbed the back of his head again. He knew that if his teacher was low on stamina then he would only need to whittle him down with body blows and he would cave, Naruto knew with his lack of reach and speed he had next to no chance of defeating Iruka in a straight fight so had to bring him down to his level by attacking his legs, it had worked almost perfectly. But the chunin was more experienced than him and his blows still lacked the power needed to take him out.

**PING**

'Oh god what is it this time? I don't think I can handle more of this today.

**A skill has been created through a specific action.**

**Taijutsu style [****Kazenokami no nagare] ****has been created.**

**Kazenokami no nagare**** [passive] Lv1 ExP: 0.0**

**Flowing taijutsu style that uses great flexibility agility to evade and move but strong and heavy blows to strike.**

**5% increase in physical attack speed and damage.**

'Okay now these sound pretty damn cool, wind god flow, I can get used to that. Didn't think some movements I made up on the fly would really work like this but I'm not going to complain.' He went and stood with the rest of his class after he quickly closed the window.

Sasuke had a frown on his face the entire way though Naruto's exam with Iruka. 'How the hell did the Dobe move like that, it didn't make sense he seemed to move around Iruka-sensei like a calm breeze but the power behind his hits was more than I could produce against Mizuki-sensei. Oh well it's no problem to me, he's still far too slow to even touch me. And he was about to lose that fight anyway.'

"Saved by the bell, when will you learn Dobe?" Sasuke smirked getting a laugh from the girls and some guys in the class.

"Shut up emo-teme, seriously keep your opinions to yourself, god knows I do." Naruto's tone was neutral but he was one more comment away from blowing up at someone.

"You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you baka! I'm surprised you are even allowed into the academy." Sakura had decided to weigh in with her oh so important opinion.

"Really you're surprised at me, tell me sakura have you done anything other than follow Sasuke around like a lost puppy ever since you got to the academy, even though it's clearly obvious the teme is only interested in dudes. No the only thing you're good for would be your book smarts and let's see how long they last you in the real world, my guess is you freeze up and die on your first real mission. Hell I bet the teme would be happy about it, one less harpy constantly trying to get in his pants."

Everyone was shocked sure Naruto was a dick to people who pissed him off but he never flat out tore people apart like that before. Sasuke was close to hitting him for the gay comments and sakura looked half ready to explode and the other half was tearing up.

"Shut up and get back inside class, Naruto try not to hurt anyone else's feeling on the way either." Iruka yelled still holding his rubs gingerly.

Back inside the class room Naruto had sat with Shikamaru on his left with Hinata on his right. The girl looked like she was about to faint from the proximity she was to her crush. "Hey Shika how did a lazy ass like you get through the taijutsu exam anyway wouldn't it have been far too troublesome for you?"

"He just ran away til the time lapsed, wasn't that big of a deal really." Choji had sat down on the other side of Shikamaru. The two had been friends since they could remember.

"Sorry if I don't have the strength to just knock the guy out Choji, anyway I passed and that's all that matters." Naruto had to agree with Shika though he was surprised at how strong Choji was.

"Gotta say you where awesome out there Choji, didn't realise you could hit so damn hard, remind me never to piss you off big guy." Naruto turned to Hinata, he knew she was the only girl in class that didn't adore Sasuke and that was always a plus, though she was ridiculously shy and wouldn't talk to anyone unless they spoke first. "You were great as well hinata, I wish I could move the way you do, I've never seen someone's hand move that fast before, and how did you make the teachers arms just stop moving like that?"

Hinata let out a small squeak when Naruto had turned to talk to her. "Thank you Uzumaki-san, your fight was very impressive as well. I've never seen such a taijutsu style though."

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment. "Hehe thanks Hinata, I just made up as I went along I figured it would work better against Iruka-sensei seeing as he didn't have much stamina left after fighting his share of the class. And you don't have to call me Uzumaki-san just Naruto is fine Hinata-chan." The Hyuuga girl nearly erupted from the blush that crossed her face.

Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom to let the class know about the ninjutsu portion of the exam. "Okay class in order to graduate you'll have to do the Bunshin no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu and the Henge no jutsu. When your name is called make your way to the room next door. Akimichi Choji you're up first." Choji quickly ate the rest of his bag of chips and made his way down and out of the class.

Naruto began to fidget nervously in his seat he knew he could do the Henge and Kawarimi perfectly but he still had his doubts about the Bunshin. 'Calm down Naruto Iruka said I would do fine; I know I can do this.' Hinata was called next and she nearly flew out of her chair as her name was called. "Good luck Hinata-chan!" Naruto called as she made her way down to the front, she froze as he called her name but strengthened her resolve to do well for her crush.

After the rest of the class had gone it was just after Sasuke had been called Naruto was just as impatient as ever and had taken to looking more closely at the status screen he had found earlier and remembering the stats of others he had seen. 'okay so I seem to have a ridiculous amount of chakra for my age, though Iruka said the same thing yesterday but I also happen to have terrible chakra control, and I need 250 ExP to level up, which just happens to be the amount I will gain if I finish this 'quest'.'

He decided to experiment and called out 'Equipment Select' this had brought up another orange window with a picture of Naruto in the centre with smaller windows branching out from his torso, legs, arms, hands, head and feet. He also appeared to have 2 possible weapon slots and finally a supplementary weapon slot. The main two weapon slots where obviously empty though the supplementary weapon slot was currently being occupied by a kunai pouch with 8 kunai in and 20 shuriken, training standard. His body and legs where equipped with his orange jumpsuit that the window had taken to calling his orange jumpsuit 'The Monstrosity'

The Monstrosity, -3 to all stats, +5 to visibility, equip to legs and torso.

'Wow this game thingy really seems to hate my jumpsuit, but orange is awesome. It's clearly the best colour. Guess I'll have to get new clothes tomorrow.'

As Iruka walked in he closed the windows he had open. "Okay Naruto come on through."

Naruto walked into the room next to their regular classroom to find Iruka and Mizuki sat next to each other behind a desk at the front of the class. "Okay Naruto begin by switching with the log here by using the Kawarimi." Naruto ran through the required hand seals fairly quickly then focussed his chakra onto the log in front of him and was instantly swapped with the log, leaving a puff of smoke in his previous location leaving a puff of smoke to disguise the log. All in all it was a reasonable well performed Kawarimi.

"Well done Naruto the speed of replacement was well done though I believe you could work on the speed at which you go through the hand signs. Pass." Naruto beamed a smile at Iruka.

"Okay Naruto now Henge into one of the Hokage's your choice." Naruto promptly transformed into a carbon copy of the fourth hokage he turned and flashed a smile at the two proctors waiting for their decision. "Well I can't find anything to fault in your transformation; it seems perfect in every way. Henge passed as well" The Yondaime hokage just smiled and turned back into Naruto. Both men gave a small gasp as they noticed the similarities between the two but pushed it to the back of their minds.

"Alright Naruto time for the final test, perform the Bunshin no jutsu please." Mizuki had to hide a smirk knowing that Naruto would only fail this jutsu. He needed the boy to fail in order for his plan to work.

Naruto calmed himself and searched inside for his chakra. He imagined tearing off the smallest piece he could to use for the Bunshin no jutsu, he flashed through the hand signs moulding the chakra needed.

"Bunshin No Jutsu" eight perfectly healthy Narutos popped into existence. "Hey Iruka-sensei, we pass right!" the clones all yelled in unison." Mizuki had to visible restrain himself from frowning at this. Iruka couldn't help but smile proudly at the young blonde.

"Yes Naruto you pass, now come here and collect your headband so we can officially recognise you as a ninja of Konoha." Naruto bounced over to the two teachers alm0ost snatching the headband from iruka's hands and wrapped it around his head removing his goggles beforehand. "Naruto come back here tomorrow at 10:00 am to get your team assignments. Okay, good see you tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto bolted out of the door at near break neck speeds heading straight for Ichiraku's to get some food and share the good news.

**PING**

**Quest completed: Genin exam**

**Rewards: 250 ExP, Konoha headband and genin status.**

Naruto was instantly stopped in his tracks by the appearance og the quest completion window. 'Guess this is what will happen whenever I finish a quest.' Just as he closed the quest complete window, another window appeared.

**Level up: level 2 obtained**

**+10 stat points to allocate.**

'Stat points to allocate?' Naruto was confused for a second for a second before knowing instantly what to do. "Status Screen" Naruto took a second to reacquaint himself with his stats. 'Okay so it's clear I need to up my control seeing as how I have to resort to so many clones. Guess I could also up my intelligence to match up with the rest of my stats to make me a bit more well-rounded.'

He looked at the window and applied four points to intelligence and chakra control, leaving them at nine and seven respectively. 'Okay this leaves another two points left over. Hmm I suppose I could always use more speed.' He applied the last two points to speed bringing it up to eight. He took a second to make sure that's what he wanted then hit confirm. The screen turned into two bright green lights and one smaller dimmer green light, the lights pulsed slightly then flew down the genin' throat. He felt a pulse go through his head while another seemed to run through all the muscles in his body followed finally by a tightening sensation coming from the inside of his body which he assumed to be from his chakra coils. He stumbled slightly then stood upright.

"Okay so that was new, wonder if I'm actually smarter and faster. Not sure how to check my control or smarts though." Naruto walked forward and opened the door seeing the rest of his class being picked up and congratulated by their parents. He walked through the crowd sending and a smile towards Shikamaru and Hinata respectively.

He then jumped up to the nearest rooftop and headed towards Ichiraku's ready to spread the good news and eat some of god's gift.

Okay so that was the first chapter of my first story out the way, feel free to review. Constructive would be preferable but nice colourful insults never go down the wrong way.

Smogged Troll


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, funnily enough I never did.

**New Game New Challenges**

**Chapter 2: Tutorial level**

* * *

Konoha streets

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop faster than he ever had before he felt like his body felt so light but strong, he'd never felt this good before. He was on his way to Ichiraku's he felt like ramen was deserved for passing the genin exams, well he felt like he always deserved ramen. He landed a few streets away from the hokage's tower and walked straight into the stall.

"Hey there Jiji fancy whipping me up a few bowls of ramen for Konoha's latest genin." Naruto had a huge smile on his for finally becoming a ninja. Ayame and Teuchi looked upon the young blonde they had known for years with pride. Naruto sat on his favourite stool at the counter it was in the perfect position to be able to talk to Ayame and Teuchi but still being able to smell the food cooking in the kitchen.

Ayame had the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen the waitress possess. "Well done Naruto we always knew you had it in you, isn't that right Tou-san?" Teuchi had gone into the kitchen and had quickly returned with a bowl of ramen for Naruto.

"Of course we are. We're proud of you Naruto. We know you will be an excellent shinobi. Though when you become a big time ninja you better still be coming back here." Teuchi turned back to the kitchen to start making more, he couldn't remember the last time Naruto merely stopped at one bowl of ramen.

"You bet Teuchi-jisan, I don't think I could last without your ramen, pretty sure I would just waste away. Plus I know Ayame-neesan would miss me." Naruto grinned as he inhaled bowl after bowl of ramen.

After eating eight bowls of ramen and chatting a considerable amount of time with the Ichirakus he bade them goodbye and stepped out into the street, it was around two or three in the afternoon with most stalls on the verge of closing, he decided to head over to the tower to talk to the hokage. He hadn't seen him for a while and figured he could use a distraction from all the paperwork. He had a few other things to do today but knew this was the most important. The old man had been there for him as much as he could during Naruto's life.

Naruto walked through the tower at reasonable pace, he'd wanted to run but the last time he had charged into the tower to try and get to the hokage he had ended up in a cell, apparently one of the newer ANBU deemed the hyperactive jinchuuriki to be a threat to the hokage's security. He hadn't been there very long but he somehow managed to befriend a few of the other inmates and by the end was almost sad to go.

* * *

Flashback:

"I'm gonna a miss you crazy eight, I really will." Naruto was crying anime tears as he hugged the nearly seven foot tall inmate he had befriended in the cells.

The humongous man hugged the small blonde child back. "I'll miss you too little man, make sure you become the strongest hokage ever and remember to watch out for those of us who can't fight for ourselves."

The hokage merely sweat-dropped at the sight, he had rushed down to the holding cells utilising his Kage-level speeds from sheer fright at what the inmates could have done to Naruto and he had found the boy teaching this "crazy eight" how to count cards and a few other card tricks. Needless to say the ANBU who had detained the blonde had been demoted to the most meaningless tasks possible for the foreseeable future.

End flashback

* * *

"Hey Secretary-san is Jiji-san busy?" the secretary looked up and smiled at Naruto nodding slightly at the boy. At first she had disliked the boy, the way he used to just burst into the office would annoy her but over the past year or two he had behaved himself much better. "Hehe thanks I'll try not to keep him for very long."

The hokage looked up as his doors burst open revealing an orange blue blur that quickly bounded over to him stopping just short of knocking his desk over. "Hey there Jiji-san two guesses which badass just made genin. That's right not too long till kick your old ass out of that chair now." Naruto hadn't taken the time to notice the silver haired shinobi that was talking to the hokage before he had burst in. "Oh sorry to interrupt secretary-san said you weren't busy. I'll wait outside."

The silver haired jounin turned to look over the genin with his single eye. "There's no need Naruto, I'll come back with the other jounin later hokage-sama." He bowed to the hokage and gave a small nod to Naruto before shunshining away leaving a few leaves and blowing a few more of the papers off of the hokage's desk.

The hokage frowned but quickly resorted the papers then raised an eyebrow at the blonde as het dropped into one of the chairs in front of the hokage's desk. "Congratulations Naruto, I knew you had it in you. So what can I help you with today?"

Naruto just grinned at the praise from his would be grandfather. "Well I just came by to drop the news and distract you from your paperwork, I know how much you hate that stuff." He shuffled in the chair trying to find the comfiest position. 'Hmm I wonder if Jiji knows what a Bijuu is? Nah I'll just look it up in the library later.' "Hey Jiji I was wondering if I could look through some taijutsu scrolls you had lying around?"

The hokage raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh and why is that Naruto?"

"Well I know that I passed the taijutsu exam by the skin of my teeth so I figured I should look into a specific style. Oh and some chakra control techniques would go a long way as well." Naruto was looking at his shoes by the end of his request, figuring the hokage wouldn't be able to help the jinchuuriki.

The hokage seemed to take a few minutes to consider it. "Okay Naruto I will get a few taijutsu scrolls together to help and I can do the same for the chakra control ones as well. But can I ask what has brought all of this on, no offence but you never really seemed the type to be aware of your weaknesses before." The hokage tried not to sound insulting knowing it had taken a lot for Naruto to ask for help.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face at the news of the scrolls but it soon disappeared at the questioning of the hokage. "Let's just say it's been made painfully obvious to me what my weaknesses are." The look on the hokage's face didn't really seem to believe him so he decided to elaborate slightly. "Well the taijutsu part is obvious and the whole chakra control thing was pretty obvious to me seeing as I had to make so many damn clones to pass instead of just the two that everyone else could do."

The hokage had to admit it made sense though he would also have to look in top changing the graduation exam in the future to account for students with above average chakra capacities. "okay then Naruto come over here, now I'm going to take you into the taijutsu libraries this is normally reserved for jounin but seeing as how you did so well to pass the exam and I know that other than Iruka the other teachers didn't help you out much."

Naruto followed the hokage into a room hidden behind one of the bookcases in the office. "Much? Try at all Jiji." The room was huge and arranged into row upon row of scrolls. Naruto thought it looked more like a library that you'd find in the end bosses castle than some room hidden behind a bookcase in an old man's office. The room smelled of old books and dust yet looked immaculate.

Naruto could only whistle at the scale of the room. "Wow Jiji, you really live up to the title of 'Professor' don't you." The aged hokage could only smile at the young blonde.

"Now Naruto I will allow you to look through these for a while until you find a style that you think will suit you. I'll allow you to take a copy of the scroll back with you but I'm warning you now that I will have to apply a memory seal you forget the location of this room, top secret ninja stuff and all." Naruto paled at the idea of his memories being tampered with but he trusted the old man and knew it was worth it, he nodded to let him know he was fine with it. "okay now the scrolls are sorted by type of taijutsu and also alphabetically for there, any questions?"

Naruto thought for a minute then remembered that skill he had created after the taijutsu exam not really knowing how to view it against a wild swing. 'Skill book.' Instantly another orange window opened up in front of Naruto it listed the skills Naruto knew divided into a few different sections listed as ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, passive skills and finally game skills. Naruto knew his new abilities where game like but for it to be stated so flatly in front of him made him blanch. He quickly found the taijutsu style he had developed in the fight and tapped on it, another window popped into existence describing the skill.

**Kazenokami no nagare**** [passive] Lv1 ExP: 0.0**

**Flowing taijutsu style that uses great flexibility agility to evade and move but strong and heavy blows to strike.**

**5% increase in physical attack speed and damage.**

Having already seen the information before Naruto wasn't very surprised at the window he quickly read through it again in order to figure out what best to say to the hokage. "Well I was thinking the type of style I used against Iruka-sensei seemed to work." The hokage nodded having watched the fight through his crystal ball he knew Naruto had shown promise with the style he seemed to create on the spot.

"Okay Naruto, that style seemed to be based on a more evasive and countering style. That would lead you to this section over here." The hokage lead Naruto over to a different section of the small library. "Okay Naruto feel free to look through the scrolls here. But don't take any without my permission I don't expect you to but I won't accept you mistreating my trust like that." The aged hokage's tone was deadly serious. All Naruto could do was gulp and nod.

"Hai hokage-sama." Sarutobi merely grinned at the genin.

"Calm down Naruto I was just making sure you were aware of the privilege you're being afforded by being allowed in here. Now get looking if you have any questions feel free to ask." At that Naruto bolted down the aisle like a child going to unwrap his first Christmas present.

Naruto quickly began looking through the scrolls, he saw some styles that he thought looked cool but didn't think he had the skills to use. He looked through a fair few before he came across the Kazenokami no nagare scroll. His heart nearly stopped when he found it. He pulled the scroll out, it seemed older than the others having clearly not being used for a long time.

'Scan' Naruto didn't know why he decided to scan the scroll.

**Scroll of Kazenokami no Nagare:**

**Scroll holds several forms and kata's for ****Kazenokami no nagare. As well as training methods that will enhance user's flexibility, speed and strength.**

**Upon reading automatically increases level of Kazenokami no nagare by 1.**

Naruto nearly wet himself at the scroll he was holding but calmed his nerves when he saw the sandaime approaching. "Hey Jiji-san, can you tell me about this one, it looks different from the rest." Naruto tried to sound as nonchalant as possible hoping to throw the hokage off his enthusiasm.

"Hmm let me have a look at it Naruto. Kazenokami no nagare, can't say I've ever heard of it before." The sandaime opened the scroll giving a quick scan of the contents. "This is very similar to the style you used against Iruka Naruto. I'm surprised you found this so quickly. It's certainly an interesting form." He thought for a minute still looking at the scroll. "Okay Naruto you can take this scroll, I'll make a copy of it when we get back to my office and I'll get you some chakra control scrolls as well."

The pair walked back into the office where sarutobi sat Naruto down and began drawing a small seal on slip of paper, Naruto didn't know what the hokage was doing but he was starting to worry about the hokage removing his memories, he still wasn't comfortable with losing his memories but he trusted the old man.

"Okay Naruto now please lie down and I will seal the memories regarding the location of the taijutsu room and we can move on. I know you're scared and that's fine but I'm going to have to ask you to trust me."

Naruto just nodded and lay on his back. Sarutobi placed the slip of paper on the genins forehead and ran through hand seals and activated the seal "Memory Erasing Seal" the seal pulsed with chakra and then disappeared. Naruto grunted as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The sandaime merely picked up the genin and placed the young blonde on the couch. Sarutobi walked back to behind his desk and began to write out some chakra control exercises and some basic information on chakra for Naruto, knowing that Naruto hadn't paid all that much attention while in the academy.

It had been two and a half hours when Naruto began to stir the hokage merely glanced towards the blonde and signalled the ANBU in the room to fetch a pitcher of water for the genin. Naruto shot bolt upright as he awoke with a headache that felt like he'd been through the gauntlet. "Jeez Jiji-san I feel like I just squeezed my head through a straw. Did you really need to do that?"

Sarutobi just chuckled at Naruto handing him a glass of water. "I'm sorry Naruto we can't be too safe with security around here." Naruto just nodded in understanding, still confused as to the missing part of his memory.

PING

Warning Malware detected, restoring system to previously safe state.

'Now that doesn't sound good' Naruto just stared at the message as a loading bar seemed to appear underneath it, he just sat and drank the water the hokage had given him. Wondering what was going to happen when the bar finished loading.

**Malware deleted, would you like to send a report?**

**Yes or No**

'Oh fuck no I have no idea what this means but that sounds horrible.' He quickly tapped no and the window disappeared, his vision blurred for a second before all his memories regarding the taijutsu room returned. Blinking he turned to the Sandaime who was just looking him over with a worried look on his face.

"Calm down Jiji, I'm fine just a little light headed. What did that thing do to me anyway?" Naruto was confused why it hadn't worked, he didn't want to lie to the hokage but he didn't know if he was simply going insane or not and didn't want to raise attention to his new abilities, at least not until he understood them better.

"I used fuuinjutsu to seal away a limited part of your memories. Naruto I know that seems excessive but if someone where to find that room a lot of the villages secrets could fall into enemy hands. That room doesn't just contain taijutsu scrolls it also contains effective counter strategies to all the styles known of within and out of the leaf." Naruto knew the information he now had was both priceless and also incredible dangerous.

The hokage walked back to his desk beckoning Naruto to join him. Naruto went and almost fell into the chair opposite the hokage with a grimace and a sigh, his head still ached though the pain was leaving him. "Naruto here is the taijutsu scroll you selected and some notes and methods of training your chakra control. Now I expect great things from you Naruto and if you honestly expect to become hokage one day know you will need to work harder and longer than anyone else. Do you understand?" the hokage spoke with clear care and trust in Naruto but his voice was also stern and strong knowing there was no other option to Naruto.

Naruto sat there, he didn't have many precious people the only people he truly cared for would be the man sat in front of him, Iruka, the Ichiraku's and maybe Shikamaru. Memories of all of them passed through his head. his first time meeting the hokage and how he had treated the boy with care when no-one else ever had, he had gotten the boy his apartment entered him into the academy and put him on the path to make his dreams come true and with the events of the last few hours had done more for him than he could have ever asked for. He pictured training with Iruka and going to Ichiraku's to eat and talk with the caring family the only people to ever show care for him without need or reason to do so. The memories of Shikamaru where brief but he hoped he could be true friends with the young Nara.

Then and there he vowed to himself that he would never allow those he cared for to come to harm, he would be strong enough to do anything and everything he needed to protect those people precious to him.

Naruto stood up from the chair pulling a kunai out of his pouch as he did so he slashed the palm of his hand shocking the hokage then without a whimper or grimace he held his fist outstretched to the hokage blood dripping through his fingers and onto the floor. "Hokage-sama I swear I will protect this village and all my precious people, I will protect the children, the elderly and even those who would treat me with scorn and hatred. My will exists for whatever purpose you would see fit. I will become hokage and I will make sure everyone knows the name Naruto Uzumaki and those who do would never dare threaten those close to him." Sarutobi had no idea what to say in all of his years he had never seen such strong determination from one so young he looked into Naruto's blue eyes and he could see it, he could see a fire burning, one that he hadn't seen in years, it burnt true and strong it looked like if left alone that small flame would reduce the world to ash. He knew then and there that the boy in front of him would be something special. He would be hokage, he would be the strongest ninja ever he would be all those things and more. 'If you could see your son Minato you would be the proudest father in the world. This child is the very embodiment of the will of fire and I have never been so proud.'

"Thank you Naruto, those words mean a lot to me and I believe every word but for the moment you are still a child you cannot do those things just yet but with time and training I know you will be the strongest among us, any of us. Now please come here and let me see your hand." The hokage held his hand out to Naruto the determined blonde had yet to lower his fist but he walked over to the hokage and opened his palm to the aged sarutobi. The hokage looked at his hand and noticed the slash had already begun to heal. He knew the boy held the fox within him, could it be causing this, or could it be something else.

Pushing those thoughts away the sandaime looked at the boy and took note of his ragged jumpsuit and his dull and near broken kunai still held in one hand. "Naruto, when was the last time you got new clothes and gear?" The hokage wasn't fully aware of how the merchants would treat Naruto, sure he knew about the mobs from when he was younger and that the general populace of the village disliked the boy or even outright hated him. But he didn't know about the harsh and sometimes cruel treatment Naruto received at the hands of the civilians.

Naruto was nervous he didn't like to complain about his life and didn't want to cause a fuss but he knew if he wanted to be a ninja he would need several things first. Clothes and training equipment as well as general gear needed by shinobi.

"Jiji the villagers don't really let me into their stores and the ones who do charge me about four or five times what everyone else pays, I don't know why but they do. Anyway thanks to that I can't really get new equipment or clothes heck I can barely afford my cup ramen."

Hiruzen sarutobi had lived a long time for a shinobi, 68 years with nearly 40 of those years being spent as hokage of Konoha. And it took all those years of experience to stop himself from leaping from his window into the merchant's quarter and showing some of the scum who had mistreated his would be grandson what a true demon really was.

"Old man, are you okay?" Naruto was worried he had said something to get the hokage upset with him and didn't know what it was.

The sandaime sighed he regained control of himself and looked at the worried face of Naruto. "Naruto I'm going to write down the address of a shinobi store, its run by an old friend of mine I'm sure he will be more than happy to help you get everything you could need. Do you believe you will have enough money to get what you need?"

Naruto pulled his little toad purse Gama-chan he was a bit thin lately and Naruto was really looking forward to earning some money as a ninja. Naruto counted through his money hr figured he had around 2000 ryo, it wouldn't be nearly enough for a set of clothes and new equipment.

"Uh I have about 2000 ryo. I guess I'm gonna have to wait til I get paid to get some stuff." Naruto picked up the scrolls the hokage had given him and went to leave. "See ya Jiji try to give me an awesome team eh."

"Naruto wait." Naruto turned around confused about what the hokage wanted. "I'm going to give you some money for equipment. Keep in mind though that I want it all back as soon as you start earning money from missions." Naruto wasn't sure the old man had given him so much today.

"Jiji are you sure you should be doing all of this for me, I mean there are plenty of orphans in the village that could use the money more than me.

Sarutobi chuckled at the young genin. "Naruto it's precisely that reason that you deserve this money, trust me Naruto this is more along the lines of investing in the progress of a ninja that will prove to be an invaluable member of my forces. He threw Naruto a small scroll. "Send my regards to Higarashi-san when you see him."

"Hai Jiji-san, I'll see you soon."

**PING**

**A quest has been created: hole in my pocket.**

**Go to The Sharpened Leaf and purchase new equipment**

**Reward: 50 ExP**

**Do you accept: Yes or NO  
**

* * *

Naruto was again jumping from rooftop to rooftop going to the address that the hokage had given him. He looked around the village the sun was soon to set and most stalls in the street below had begun to close up for the evening.

On a rooftop just ahead and to his right Naruto could see the silver haired jounin from before leant against a chimney reading a small orange book. Naruto figured he would apologise for interrupting the man's meeting with the hokage earlier.

The silver haired man looked up from his book to find the young blonde he had seen earlier land a few meters in front of him. "Uzumaki Naruto, now to what do I owe the pleasure?" the silver haired man had a headband covering his left eye and a face mask pulled up and above his nose, the part of his face that was visible would be his right eye which was curled upwards in what Naruto assumed to be a smile.

Naruto had his head down and was shuffling from foot to foot. He hated apologising it always seemed so awkward. "I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting earlier today. As I said I didn't realise you had a meeting with the old man."

The jounin just waved his hand in a lazy manner. "Ah don't worry about it Naruto we were just finishing up anyway. So what did you want with the hokage anyway?"

"Just asking for a few pointers to improve my skills, I'm a genin now after all gotta look the part. He gave me a few pointers on chakra control and stuff." Naruto could swear he had seen the man before but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Anyway I just stopped by to apologise." Naruto turned to leave trying to remember the way to the sharpened leaf.

"You look lost need a hand?"

Naruto turned red from embarrassment. 'Dammit my first day as a genin and I'm making myself look like a bigger idiot than Kiba.' "You don't know where The Sharpened Leaf is do you?"

"Aww poor little genin lost on his first day." Naruto looked like he was about to erupt, he needed to take the man down a few pegs.

'Scan' the man revealed to be Kakashi Hatake's information revealed itself in front of Naruto, he gave it a quick look taking in the information as fast as he could when he noticed something that took all motivation to prank the man away. "Inu-san is that you?"

Kakashi was shocked he hadn't been in ANBU for a few years but one of the jobs he was frequently assigned was to protect Naruto and had on a few occasions had to drive off mob's or take him to the hospital.

"It is you isn't it no one else has that hair." Naruto lost all control at this point and practically glomped the jounin.

"Naruto please get off of me, how the hell would I explain this if someone saw, I don't need that on my reputation." Seeing Naruto making no effort to get off of him he slowly peeled the orange monstrosity and the boy inside it off of him.

Naruto took a minute to get himself back together then proceeded to kick kakashi in the shin. "That's for just disappearing you dick, I thought you died." Naruto's glare could have a burnt a hole through the jounin's skull.

Kakashi still hopping and rubbing his shin "I'm sorry Naruto but when we leave ANBU we don't get to revisit clients or targets from our missions." Naruto knew this but didn't know he was a target or a client.

"Why did you all protect me anyway what was so special about me, no other kid had an ANBU guard on them." Kakashi kept a blank face though inside he was face palming over and over again for letting it slip about Naruto.

"It's nothing Naruto the hokage just didn't like the way the villagers treated you." The jounin hoped beyond anything that Naruto would just let this go. "it is good to see you again Naruto and I am sorry that I couldn't keep in touch. But thank you for worrying about me. Also try to keep my ANBU codename a secret could you." Naruto seemed to have let the issue lie and was happy to have met Inu again. "And the sharpened leaf is just down that road there, see you around Naruto." With that he ruffled Naruto's hair much to the boy's disdain. He then shunshinned away, Naruto just jumped away towards the shinobi store.

* * *

Back in the hokage's office the jounin sensei of Konohagakure had gathered to discuss the team formations for this year's genin. There were several famous jounin aiming to be sensei this year, the most notable of course where sharingan kakashi the famous copycat ninja said to have copied and learnt over a thousand jutsu. Another of the jounin present was Asuma Sarutobi son of the sandaime as well being a former member of the twelve guardians of the daimyo. The next and newest jounin in the room was one Kurenai Yuhi known as the ice queen of Konoha and known as one of the best genjutsu users in the village. Finally and most surprisingly was one of the last known uchiha in the elemental nations, one Obito Uchiha the last loyal uchiha in the shinobi corps apart from the newly promoted Sasuke Uchiha.

"Okay you all know why you are here, please state your wishes for team configuration and I'll take your suggestions into consideration." Sarutobi had to admit this was one of his favourite parts to being hokage, moulding the lives and futures of the younger generation and ensuring the will of fire lives and burns on. "We will begin with you Asuma seeing as you were here first."

Asuma stepped forward from the line of jounin smiling at his father as he did so. "I wish to re-create the ino-shika-cho team with their children having all graduated this year. we have all seen how their abilities can complement each other and how effective they can be." He stepped back into the line jounin feeling confident with the case he had presented.

The hokage seemed to think over this proposition for a few moments. "Well you do have a good point asuma, though as you have stated we already have a team in the ranks that can perform just as well as those three and will be better and infinitely more experienced than them for the foreseeable future. I will take this into consideration." Asuma's smile dropped momentarily but he saw the sense in his father's words. "Kurenai-san if you would please state your preferred team."

Kurenai stepped forward and bowed to the sandaime. "Hokage-sama I wish to form a reconnaissance, infiltration and tracking team with Hinata hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and finally Shino Aburame. Their clan abilities will complement each other well and combined with my own genjutsu skills I believe I can create a very effective team." Kurenai stepped back just as Asuma had done believing she had made a good argument with a strong cause to be accepted.

Again the sandaime sat and mulled this over again though this time he looked over the three genins folders. "Again you have made a good argument here Kurenai-san though I do have some concerns, you have stated that you wish to take three children from some of the more prominent clans in Konoha yet you yourself are a newly promoted jounin, while I have no doubt in your skills I do have to question whether you would be able to take on such a large responsibility, I do not mean to insult you I just want you to think this through. Also while I see the logic in creating a team purely for infiltration and tracking I have to state some flaws in this, for one two of the three members of your team are close range fighters and the other a long range support type, none of the clans these three belong to are used to using any elemental affinities, as such you yourself are not know for any elemental affinities. There are a few more reasons that this team does not sit well with me though I think it would be better for those reasons to be spoken of in private if you should wish to hear them, thank you for your suggestions Kurenai-san." Kurenai looked dejected as she returned to the line of jounin, she was sure she had thought of everything when it came to her team of genin yet all the hokage's arguments made sense to her, she couldn't argue either as she didn't want to seem petty.

The hokage looked over the jounin in-front of him. "Obito if you will please state your case, know though that in accordance to some demands from the council that while I do agree with them I would not enforce this as they have made me. Obito you will have been ordered to be the jounin sensei of Sasuke uchiha in order to train him more effectively in the use of his sharingan should he awaken it." Obito stepped forward he was a tall man around six feet tall, he had the raven coloured hair signature of the uchiha clan, he possessed a lone onyx coloured right eye with the other covered by his Konoha headband, the right side of his face was heavily scarred from an incident when he was much younger in the third shinobi war, since then he had become one of the most powerful shinobi in the village and his tag-team partnership with the jounin to his left kakashi Hatake had driven them both to near s-rank status throughout the elemental nations. He wore the same standard jounin attire as his partner as well.

"I have no problem training Sasuke-kun as the last member of my family I also have no preferences on the other genin assigned to me, I would like to ask for Uzumaki Naruto but I get the feeling kakashi might try to cave my skull in from behind." Obito just chuckled at this while kakashi just rolled his one visible eye. "Though I would like at least one tracker on my team." Kurenai was annoyed at this but couldn't seem to blame obito, his happy go lucky attitude just made impossible to stay mad at the man.

"Very well obito, so long as you're comfortable with training Sasuke we will have no problems, please refrain from teasing kakashi though." The hokage turned to said jounin and signalled him to step forward.

Kakashi had been thinking about which members he would like for his team and had been looking over all of the genins files since he left the hokage's tower earlier in the day. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara that's the team I want and I also believe it the best choice of genin to compliment the others skills. Naruto with his immense chakra reserves and my guidance I believe will become a true ninjutsu powerhouse. Hinata hyuuga using her clan's taijutsu style will always be a close range fighter not to mention she would provide the team with a skilled tracker and scout. And finally with the long range support and tactical abilities Shikamaru Nara would complete this team and bring the most out of the other two's abilities." The other jounin where shocked at the research and thought kakashi had put into this, well except obito who understood Kakashi's drive to be Naruto's sensei perfectly well.

The hokage just leaned back in his chair and stared into the silver haired cyclops' eye. "hmm I'm surprised to admit your team choice does make a lot of sense to me and was the closest to what I was originally planning for your team kakashi though I was tempted to place the Haruno girl on your team." This shocked Asuma and Kurenai as Hinata and Shikamaru where the genins they most wanted respectively.

"If I may hokage-sama I think the haruno girl would be a mistake, she has shown previous dislike bordering hatred to Naruto which would disrupt the team dynamic. Also if I were to judge the girl purely on her skills she has near perfect chakra control though has little to no chakra reserves. This leads me to think the girl would be a decent genjutsu and medic Nin with sufficient training and clearly the best person to train her in this aspect would be Kurenai-san." At hearing this Kurenai was shocked she hadn't even bothered to look at the Haruno's file but had to agree with kakashi if what he said was true.

"Very well I believe we are done here unless anyone else has anything to say? No, okay come back here tomorrow at nine am, you will be meeting your genin at the academy at ten. Dismissed." The hokage turned to look over the village as the jounin's left. 'This may take some time to think through, kakashi has given me some good ideas though.' Sarutobi took out his pipe and a small pouch of tobacco, patting the tobacco down with aged and practiced care, lighting it with pure Katon manipulation he laid back into his chair and puffed away looking over the village and mulling over his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto sighed preparing himself to get kicked out of the store as soon as he entered, but hey it was a quest they weren't meant to be easy. He remembered the hokage's words about the man who owned the store being an old friend of his. 'Relax Naruto just relax you're a shinobi now the mobs won't chase you and you need to do this.' He sighed but braced himself; he stepped through the large oak and glass doors of the shop.

Ryu Hyabusa was an old man at this point in his life. He had retired after the second shinobi war and had opened up this shinobi store so he could serve those ninja of the next generation. He saw the easily recognisable Naruto walk through his doors and was surprised though he didn't let his face show it. 'So the brat made genin then, hmm I'm sure danzo and his lot will have something to say of this but the boy has done no wrong.' He smiled at the blonde who shuffled nervously before walking up to the counter.

Naruto fingered the scroll the hokage had given him before handing it to the smiling man on the other side of the counter. "Umm excuse me sir but hokage-sama told me to come here to pick up some new equipment now that I'm a genin." Ryu looked through the scroll Naruto had given him.

"Ryu-san, I'm sure you're aware of who Naruto is and how the other villagers have treated him, please help him get everything he needs to become a genin, a few packs of shuriken and kunai, as well as a standard field kit and some training weights should do. Feel free to charge the fee for all of this equipment to my personal account. Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime, Hokage of Konohagakure. Oh and please get rid of that orange monstrosity for something a bit less visible."

Ryu just rolled the scroll back up and placed it behind the counter. "Okay then Naruto where would you like to start?" Naruto just smiled at the older mans masked face but didn't move to say anything not sure what he needed the most or where to start. "How about we start off with getting you some kunai and shuriken?"

The pair walked through the store picking up whatever Ryu told him to, the old man told Naruto to pick out whatever caught his eye. He quickly came to the clothing section; he picked out some standard ANBU cargo pants tying them to his ankles with some bandages and into a pair of black shinobi sandals. He picked out plain white t-shirts with a simple black swirl that was on the back of most Chunin's vests. He also picked out several black and blue hooded jackets that had a fur outline surrounding the hood. "well young man not to disrespect your previous choice in clothing but this makes you look very respectable, I'm not sure about the fur hood but each to their own I suppose."

Naruto just smiled at the masked man playing with the zipper of his hoodie as he did. "Hey you're the one selling them." Ryu just chuckled and lead Naruto to the counter. Something caught Naruto's eye from his peripheral vision as they walked through an aisle labelled as 'chakra conductive weaponry' Naruto walked over and standard into a glass cabinet at a pair of special kunai, they had four finger holes in the handle, with a single serrated edge both being slightly longer than regular kunai but shorter than you're standard tanto. 'Scan' he had to know more about these weapons that seemed to just call to him.

**Chakra Blades (Chakra conductive Trench knives)**

**Made from highly chakra conductive metal. Possible to infuse chakra into blades to increase damage, piercing ability and length.**

**Added bonus, highly compatible with**** Kazenokami no Nagare, increases experience gain by 10%**

Seeing this Naruto's eyed began to sparkle and a small amount of drool began to leak from his mouth splattering onto the glass cabinet. Seeing this dry smile came to Ryu's face underneath his mask. He quickly bonked Naruto on the back of the head. "Brat please don't drool on the merchandise like a pervert in a bath house." This quickly brought Naruto out of his stupor.

"Please, please, please….. PPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE can I have them." Naruto was somehow bouncing up and down with excitement while on all fours begging the shop owner.

Ryu was stunned he didn't know why the young blonde was so drawn to the chakra blades but had to admit he had good taste, he had made these blades for asuma sarutobi years ago before he went to join the twelve guardians. Unfortunately he left the village before they were completed. "Hmm I suppose I could give them to you, the person who commissioned them doesn't want them. Sure go on then son you can take them, but you better look after them, I made those myself and if I find out you lost or broke them , I'm gonna be pissed." He finished giving Naruto a glare that sent shivers down the young man's spine as he could swear he could see a dragon glaring at him behind the old shop keepers emerald green eyes.

Naruto took the weapons out of the cabinet and along with everything else he had collected walked over to the counter placing them down as Ryu walked behind. "So how much is it Ryu-jisan?" Naruto fumbled for Gama-chan taking out all the money he had and scattering it onto the countertop.

Ryu was surprised he assumed the boy would just let the hokage pay for everything. "You don't have to give me this Naruto Hokage-sama has agreed to pay for everything."

"I wanna pay for the chakra blades, I don't need them really I and can't ask the hokage pay for them knowing that." Ryu had to admit he was impressed by the young man; he didn't really want to tell Naruto that the blades that are worth much more than that if he tried to sell them.

"Very well, that amount should cover the blades, okay so with the 3 packs of twenty shuriken another twenty kunai, chakra weights all the clothes and the two field kits that should come to, 15000 ryo." Naruto paled at the amount of money he would be in debt to the Hokage.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure you'll earn enough money to pay that off soon enough." Ryu eye smiled much in the same that kakashi did though with both eyes. "Now Naruto I want you to train hard and become a strong ninja, the hokage seems to have faith in you and if that old crone does then so do I."

"Of course I will Ryu-jisan, I will become strong enough to protect all of those precious to me and pay back everything I owe to Jiji-san, and everyone in this village." Naruto face took a darker shadow upon it at the last part but Ryu paid it no mind.

"Naruto if you ever feel like you need some pointers on how to use your new weapons your welcome to come round in the evening and I will give you some pointers, that's when I train my niece. I believe she was in the year above you in the academy as she graduated last year."

"Sure Ryu-jisan, I wanna go train though gotta make sure I'm ready for the team selection tomorrow. I'll be sure to come visit." With that Naruto bolted off hoping to get some training in before it got too late in the day.

Ryu just returned to his counter. 'That boy should become something special.'

* * *

Naruto arrived in a clearing in the woods just outside the main part of the village. He had gained some experience from finishing the quest as soon as he had left the sharpened leaf, he hadn't levelled but wasn't bothered he didn't expect to with so little experience. Naruto quickly looked through the gear he had bought, looking around to make sure that no one was near he changed from his old orange clothes and placed on his new outfit zipping the hoodie up about half way and then quickly tying the headband he received for passing around his left bicep.

He then opened up the Kazenokami no Nagare scroll the hokage had allowed him to take. He read through the scroll taking time to memorise all of the forms and katas, the scroll gave information about the different ways to train the body of the user in order to utilise the style to its fullest potential. He kept reading through the scroll, one of the sections described feeling the air waves produced by the enemy's attacks allowing the user to evade and counter easily, it also had a section describing the usage and some forms and katas needed to utilise small weapons normally smaller than a tanto.

**PING**

**Kazenokami no Nagare's level goes up by one due to skill book being read**

**Kazenokami no nagare**** [passive] Lv2 ExP: 0.0**

**5.5% increase in physical attack speed and damage**

Smiling Naruto closed the window pleased that his Scan ability had yet to lie to him about anything. He decided that before it got too late he would go through the kata's of his new taijutsu. Before that though he quickly put on his new chakra weights 'okay so the way Ryu-jisan described it I have channel a small amount of chakra into the weights and they will automatically set themselves to a weight best suited to increase Naruto's strength, they would slowly increase while he slept and could be deactivated by sending another pulse of chakra to them. Naruto activated the chakra weights with his arms instantly dropping to his sides and knees buckling slightly. Taking a second to flex his arms and legs adjusting to the new weight Naruto took a quick glance at the scroll then putting it away and setting into the basic kata and began moving through the forms.

* * *

After around two hours Naruto stood in the clearing his brow covered in sweat arms and legs aching from the exercise, he had just finished going through the katas for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he wanted to continue but his muscles screamed at him and he knew they needed to cool down. Knowing this he sat down under a tree the sun had gone down about an hour ago yet it was a full moon so there was plenty of light in his would be training area.

**PING**

**Due to diligent training and practise Strength stat +1, Speed stat +1**

"Wha!? I can increase my stats through training? Actually that makes perfect sense I must be an idiot I swear I don't know how people put up with me being that stupid sometimes…. Oh wait they don't." Naruto frowned realising he was an idiot and even if people had been cruel to him over the years, he had driven a lot of his classmates away through sheer stupidity.

Feeling like he needed to increase his knowledge a bit more he decided to read the hokage's scroll about chakra.

* * *

Chakra is the energy all shinobi use to power their techniques, strengthen their muscles and even enhance their senses. This energy can be separate into two forms, physical and spiritual. A ninja can increase the amount of physical energy available to them through training, stimulants and exercise. A ninja can increase their spiritual energy through studying, meditation and experience.

Once the chakra has been moulded and channelled through the bodies Tenketsu points. The most common method to manipulate chakra is to use hand seals. The possibilities through manipulating chakra have shown to be limitless with no known end to the possible uses for chakra.

Chakra control is what we use to refer to an individual's ability to control specific amounts of their own chakra. Chakra is taken by extracting energy from the user's cells for the physical aspect and their consciousness then mixing them together within their body. General training methods to increase one's chakra control would be the leaf floating technique, tree climbing technique and finally the water walking technique. (Information on each is listed below)

The higher forms of chakra control are known as shape transformation though this is not needed until your control improves.

Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra; these affinities are known as Suiton, Katon, Futon, Raiton and finally Doton. These five are water, fire, wind, lightning and earth respectively. Each of these affinities are stronger or weaker than another, with water beating fire which beats wind which negates lightning, that is able to pierce earth which can easily block water.

There are also abilities known as Kekkei Genkai which can mix certain elemental chakra e.g. the Hyoton release was known to be able to combine wind and water chakra to create and manipulate ice. The Shodaime was famous for being able to combine water and earth chakra to create wood with Mokuton release.

* * *

Naruto sat there after reading feeling like his mind had just absorbed a bit too much knowledge for one sitting, he didn't understand all of it so decided to read through again slower this time to make sure he understood it all.

After reading through the scroll several more times he felt like he had finally understood most of the scroll. He still didn't fully understand the whole Kekkei Genkai thing but he got the feeling that no one really did. Leaning back against the tree he let all the knowledge sink in mulling it over in his mind.

**PING**

'**Due to diligent study Intelligence stat +1, Chakra control stat +1**

"Well that makes sense, if I get stronger from training I suppose I'd get smarter through studying, the chakra control thing is a nice bonus as well. I'll get started on the chakra control tomorrow but it looks like I was reading that for quite a while.' The moon was high in the sky and Naruto guessed it to be around midnight, he took to walking home though having recovered a lot didn't really feel like jumping around at that moment in time. Just as he was about to leave the 'training' area he seemed to walk face first into an invisible barrier and falling flat on his backside.

"Oww what the fuck is this shit?" Naruto was holding his nose and looking to the 'wall' he had walked into. 'Scan' the information on the barrier in front of him revealed itself. "Okay so this is a barrier for an Level 1 dungeon." He took a few steps back and turned around facing the clearing around him. He looked around not finding anything; he focussed on his hearing trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Quickly losing his temper the blonde yelled out. "Whatever the fuck is causing this better show yourself right now!"

**PING**

**Would you like to begin Level 1 dungeon?**

**Yes or No**

"well that doesn't sound good at all, though it sounds like it's below my level so I should be okay, but seriously this thing couldn't wait til I was recovered." Naruto checked himself over; his stamina had mostly recovered from the earlier training. He reached into hoodie to touch his holster that he had wrapped around his shoulders; he grabbed both of his chakra blades and placed his fingers through them. Holding the one in his right hand in a reverse grip and the left in a standard grip like the scroll instructed.

"Fuck it yes" he may as well have smashed his fist through the yes button. At first nothing happened but then the ground started to crack in some places. "Well this is gonna be interesting at least." He dropped into his fighting stance and dash into an open clearing with no cracks.

The cracks burst open and five blue bugs burst from the ground hovering slightly in the air. Naruto visible had to gulp, he looked at the five bugs that looked to be as long as his legs and more mouth than body. 'those things are bigger than most dogs, what the hell is this?' panicking Naruto fumbled his speech before. "Scan, scan NOW!'

**PING**

**Bug Bite:**

**Bug monster with minor flight capabilities, fly around in groups of two to five, can inflict poison with their needles and teeth.**

**All stats below genin level baring speed which is mid genin level **

Having a decent idea of his opponent's capabilities Naruto knew what he needed to do, he quickly threw several shuriken at the group of bugs, they all managed to dodge. Fortunately that was Naruto's plan as he had managed to separate the bugs from one another he pulsed chakra to his legs and dashed forward to meet the left most bug which was furthest from the rest. The bug turned to see him coming straight on it opened its mouth to reveal several six inch long teeth dripping with a purple-green liquid, the bug tried to snap at Naruto, but he had slid underneath the bug stabbing his reverse gripped blade into the bugs carapace, using it as leverage flip himself upright and slamming the bug down to the ground. Realising it was dead Naruto turned to see the rest of the bugs flying towards him at a reasonable speed, knowing their speed wasn't that great he took out some more shuriken and dashed forward barrelling straight into one of the bugs slamming it away from the other three at which point he turned and threw the shuriken at one of the bugs clipping it's wings causing it drop to the ground injured but not defeated. Refocussing his attention on the bug he slammed into he saw it flying slowly towards him though looking a bit stunned and wobbling in its flight. Naruto simply waited for it to get near and with two parallel slashed from his blades bisected the bug in two before it could even open its mouth to snap at him.

The two remaining bugs able to fly had risen to about eighteen feet in the sky before dive bombing directly towards Naruto who back flipped out of the way as they crashed into the ground before springing off as soon as he landed seeing one of the bugs teeth dug into the ground launched himself at it but feeling a slight air wave from his right side ducked to avoid the other bug before countering with a spin kick that caught it full in the undercarriage and splattered it leaving blue blood on his leg.

"I swear to kami that better wash out, I just bought this stuff." Seeing the bug with its teeth still stuck in the ground begin to vibrate Naruto jumped backwards before it released a dark yellow gas into its immediate surroundings.

'Scan' the information revealed the gas to be a smokescreen attack of the bugs that had a slight paralytic agent to it. Being wary of the bugs' movements Naruto circled around before he found the previously injured bug crawling towards him at a jogging pace, he merely tossed a single kunai towards it which hit it square in the carapace where it slumped over leaking the blue liquid across the dirt.

Turning to the final bug he could hear it struggling in the smokescreen so he just waited for the smoke to dissipate, when It did it revealed the bug still with its teeth stuck in the ground not taking any chances Naruto dashed forward as quickly as he could and cut the bug in half with a quick downward slash. With all the bugs defeated Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

**PING**

**5 bug bites defeated 300 ExP gained**

**Loot remaining: 3 Antidote, 1 Paralysing Poison Vial 500 ryo**

"Loot? Wonder where it is?" Just as he finished speaking the window closed revealing three green lights and one purple and one gold light floating at arm's reach in front of him. He naturally reached out and touched the lights where they proceeded to fly into one of the pockets on the inside of his jacket. He reached inside to find four vials of liquid in the pocket and Gama-chan was a bit fuller. "Okay that's useful I guess." He started walking towards the edge of the clearing hoping to leave the 'dungeon'.

**PING**

**Level up: level 3 obtained**

**+10 stat points to allocate.**

"Thank god this was all worth something at least. Status screen" he looked through his screen wondering on which stats to level up.

**Naruto Uzumaki: level 3**

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 10, Speed: 9, Defence: 6, Stamina: 12, Chakra: 24 (+255), Chakra control: 8, Endurance: 7, Intelligence: 10, Charisma: 9, Vitality: 10, Stealth: 10**

**Bijuu control: 0%**

"Okay so my increases from training and reading the scroll have already been applied, guess I could increase my speed some more seeing as all I know at the moment is taijutsu, though if I increase my strength I can increase the damage output." Naruto stood there pondering what to do for the time being. He decided to put three points into strength and four into speed leaving them both at thirteen. He decided to save the other three for a later time when he could think over it more.

Walking towards the edge of the clearing he reached his hand out to make sure he wouldn't walk face first into another invisible barrier. Sure enough his hand came into contact with the barrier. "oh come on I beat the bugs what else could I have to do." He walked around scratching the back of his head in thought. "There must be another monster or something that I need to defeat."

Jumping up to the top of a large boulder nearby he looked around and seeing the trees rustling to his left hand side. He threw two shuriken in the direction of the rustling, at first nothing happened there was merely dead silence in the clearing as it seemed everything had stopped. Then there was earth-shaking roar that shook all the trees around where Naruto had thrown the shuriken. Naruto could feel the power behind the roar and fell into a position described in the scroll to give the best evasive movement. He reached for a kunai to throw at the first thing he saw.

Before he could even get his hand into the pouch a huge lizard came marching out of the woods, it must have been at least fifteen meters tall and stood on two hind legs with two smaller arms hanging in front of it. It had a huge head and jaw with hundreds of razor sharp teeth; it also happened to have a single shuriken embedded in its left eye. Naruto winced at the sight of the monster. 'Nope, nope not happening this is all a dream, there are no such things as giant lizards that could crush me with one foot or eat me or crush me then eat me.' At this point the lizard breather a stream of fire in Naruto's direction aiming to roast the blonde where he stood. Naruto just leaped to the side and landed in the clearing a good distance from the monster. 'Or crush me and cook me then eat me.' Feeling the heat from the flames Naruto had to accept that this was in fact real. He gathered his courage and prepared to fight the lizard. 'Scan'

**PING**

**T-Rexaur:**

**Alive since the beginning of time, it's strength and vitality are extremely high it's better to run if you encounter one.**

**Jounin level strength and high chunin level vitality, all other stats low genin level.**

Naruto just gawked at the screen in front of him. "What the fuck is this some kind of boss battle, how the hell am I meant to beat this? And why is it telling me to run away when I'm stuck here."

**PING**

**Scan's level goes up by one, more information on designated target available to user.**

"Not now you stupid thing." Naruto closed the window so he could concentrate on the monster. Realising more information is never a bad thing Naruto quickly scanned the T-Rexaur again. Looking over the new information Naruto was surprised to find a small description of the monsters weakness. 'Okay so its weakness is its underbelly and its speed which is almost non-existent. Guess that means I can deal some major damage with a few well-placed strikes there." Stretching his legs out and settling into his evasion form he waited for the Rexaur to attack.

The monster charged at Naruto resembling a freight train, a very toothy train that looked like it was incredibly hungry. Naruto quickly sent a pulse of chakra to the weights on his wrists and ankles before dashing away at a speed Naruto had never felt before, he bolted to the Rexaur blindside and as it turned to face him he had ran straight underneath and jumped up using its own leg as a springboard where he then planted both of the blades into the lizards chest just below its ribcage and dragged them downwards as he fell leaving a near two meter long gash in the beasts torso hearing its pain filled roar so close Naruto began to tremble. He didn't see the leg coming never mind the clawed foot that caught him full on with Naruto barely blocking the worst of the damage with his left arm, which just happened to produce a very audible snap as Naruto skipped across the ground away from the Rexaur, the beast continued to roar and thrash around in pain.

Naruto tried to lift himself up off of the ground groaning from the pain shooting up and down his left arm, he glared at the beast seeing the large wound on its chest. 'oh come on that must have done some damage but it only looks like a scratch at that thing' Naruto growled at his own weakness, there was no fear though he swore to himself he would grow strong to protect his precious people and he wouldn't allow some jumped up gecko to end his life here. 'I can't deal enough damage to this thing to put it down.' Looking at blades in his hands he suddenly remembered what information his scan ability had given him about the blades. 'Okay there was something written about increasing the length and damage I can increase' he wracked his brain trying to remember what to do. 'It said something about infusing chakra into the blade I wonder if that'll work.'

Seeing the monster still thrashing around Naruto tried channelling chakra into his right-hand blade it took a moment but slowly a blue shroud surrounded the knife. 'No this won't do it needs to be longer, sharper.' The shroud began to thin and lengthen along the blade til it resembled a small beam of blue vapour pouring out from the blade. 'Sharper this won't do any damage.' Focussing everything he could into sharpening the chakra. It started to thin out but this time it stayed the same length but the blue shroud took on a more angular shape as the density of the chakra increased. It slowly took on the form of a two and a half foot long blade extending out from the knife which was effectively a handle at this point.

**PING**

**A skill has been created through a specific action.**

**A skill to increase the density, length and shape of user chakra, 'Chakra Formation' has been created.**

**Chakra Formation [active] Lv1 ExP: 0.0**

Looking at it Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of himself slightly those thought were quickly dashed as the Rexaur appeared to have regained some form of control. It turned to Naruto and let loose another roar before a stream of fire shot towards Naruto. Naruto quickly dashed out of the way using his newly upgraded speed. He avoided the snaps from the Rexaur's jaws while slashing with his chakra at the beast leaving small gashes and cuts on the beasts face. The Rexaur just span and went to whip its tail at the young blonde, Naruto jumped over the tail though had to wince at the pain coming from his arm. Landing back on the ground Naruto saw the Rexaur stumble after missing its attack so bolted in under it again. Knowing the beast probably wouldn't allow it uses its leg as a platform again he focussed chakra into his legs augmenting his jumping power, he leapt like a flash towards the beasts under belly and aimed the chakra blade into its torso impaling it with the blade, the beast roared again but still didn't fall so Naruto pumped as much chakra as he could into the blade, the blades length increased before it burst out the other side of the Rexaur before Naruto swept it to the side cutting it through and taking its arm off as well.

Naruto fell to the ground panting from sheer exhaustion both physical and in using nearly all of his chakra to maintain the blade and then lengthen it so much while keeping the density. He just smiled knowing he had won, what he didn't notice until it was too late was the large corpse of the Rexaur falling towards him. 'Oh come on.'

The force off the fall sent a shudder through the ground of the clearing.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a pitch black corridor with the only light being a small red pulse in the distance. He felt groggy and could barely keep his eyes awake. "Ugh I feel like hell, and where on earth am I?"

Feeling like he was drawn to the light he started walking towards it, as he was walking he noticed the ground under his feet was a pool of water around an inch or so deep. As he kept walking the water got deeper and deeper, by the time he entered the huge room where the red light had come from the water had reached to his knees.

But before he could question that a huge red-eye opened up to look at him from behind a huge cage that put the Rexaur's size to shame. The eye seemed to be looking the boy up and down, as it closed Naruto felt a wave of killing intent flood over him, he fell backwards as his knees buckled and gave out.

Naruto couldn't help but shake on the ground before the killing intent faded only to be replaced by a demonic laughter that seemed to ring through his ears and shake his very mind. Naruto tried to see where the laughter was coming from when suddenly all the laughter stopped when the eye opened again. "**Be gone human come back when you've proven yourself worthy of my power**." Without any notice a red almost malevolent shroud blasted Naruto backwards into the corridor once again as the red light faded and Naruto fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's note:

10000 fists requested/recommended I put Naruto's stats at the end of the chapter so I figured I would oblige.

**Naruto Uzumaki: level 3**

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 13**

**Speed: 13**

**Defence: 6**

**Stamina: 12**

**Chakra: 24 (+255)**

**Chakra control: 8**

**Endurance: 7**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Charisma: 9**

**Vitality: 10**

**Stealth: 10**

**Bijuu control: 0%**

Skill list:

Scan: lv 2

Free running; lv 2

God wind flow: lv 2

Chakra formation: lv 1

**About Naruto's skills, I won't be giving him a ridiculous amount as I've read a few fic with a Naruto that had an arsenal of just and the author seemed to forget most of the interesting ones, I also need to re-iterate that Naruto will not be OP in this fic as I find those type get boring fast and I'm hoping to make this one quite long in length. **

**Also I don't have a beta and hate reading my own stuff so there may be a few spelling errors or random symbols in the text, but nothing that shows up on auto-correct.**

**Until next time Smogged Troll**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not own me, I do not own him, and we are perfectly happy in our relationship and want to take it slow.

**Naruto: New Game New Challenges**

**Chapter 3: Party up!**

* * *

The sun shone over Konoha in the morning and out into a clearing that looked like it had been through hell, there where scorch marks everywhere, trees had been felled by some unstoppable force. There where kunai and shuriken scattered around the clearing truly giving the clearing the look of a battlefield. The area had been decimated that was all it could be described as but there lying in the centre of the clearing was a young man looking like it was the most comfortable night sleep he had ever had.

The rays of sunshine of sunshine hit the boy's face, as the light rested on him the boy's eyes began to flutter open and he grumbled and stirred on the ground before slowly waking up. Naruto suddenly bolted upright not knowing where he was, he looked around at the battered clearing. "Whooo I really did make a mess last night." The boy whistled though he quickly looked around. 'Where the hell is that lizard at, I know I killed it but where did it go?'

Noticing a small blue light pulsing in the corner of his vision Naruto reached out to tap the light figuring it was something to do with the windows.

**PING**

**1 T-Rexaur defeated 400 ExP gained**

**Loot remaining: 2 Dino Bone, 1500 Ryo**

Having completely forgotten about this was going to happen. 'Huh okay then guess I'll take that then, not sure what they are but can't hurt to take them.' The window disappeared leaving behind a dull grey light and a golden one again, tapping the grey light it tuned into a pair of foot long dark brown bones, while the golden light again flew into Gama-chan making it expand slightly. Naruto quickly scanned the bones revealing them to be something called a crafting material. 'I wonder if I take these to Ryu-jisan he can do something with them.'

Looking to the sky Naruto figured the time to be near eight am. 'Okay so I've got around two hours to get to the academy. Guess I'll head home and change then grab some food at Ichiraku's.' Naruto stood up and immediately felt his limbs groan from the new weight attached to them. 'Looks like the weights gone up then.' Grabbing the bones and turning back in the direction of the main part of the village Naruto sped off towards his apartment licking his lips at the idea of his beloved ramen.

In the hokage's tower Kurenai Yuhi arrived to question the hokage on his concerns over choice of team. "hokage-sama you said I could come to talk to you about your concerns." The jounin looked annoyed but still retained a look of respect for the leader of her village.

Sarutobi looked up at seeing the brunette walk through the doors to his office. "Ah yes Kurenai-san please sit down." She quickly took a seat opposite the hokage's desk, she had no idea what the hokage's reasons could have been. "Now I know that you felt I was being cruel towards you yesterday, it may have seemed like I was mistrusting of your skills, but in all honesty Kurenai-san can you honestly say that training and protecting the lives of three of the future leaders of some of our more prominent clans, including the hyuuga heiress." Seeing the scowl that crossed Kurenai's face for the briefest of moments the hokage knew he had insulted her. "Now Kurenai as I said yesterday I do not doubt your skills or prowess, but I don't believe your first team should be this important to the village's future." Kurenai had to agree it made sense but she felt she was good enough to lead them and she truly wanted to be there for Hinata.

The hokage knowing this wouldn't be enough to appease the jounin so he continued. "The final reason I have for this is regarding your relationship with the Hyuuga girl, I know you care for the girl and I have noticed the treatment given to her by her family and honestly if I could I would put an end to the way she is treated but unfortunately the clan laws prevent me from interfering with the way they act."

Kurenai sighed she hated the way they treated Hinata, and hoped to look after the girl as her teacher. "I don't understand why this is an issue regarding my team selection hokage-sama."

"You are too close to the girl to be an effective sensei and team leader." The statement was simple but it shocked her she didn't expect the hokage be so blunt, she went to argue but he raised his hand cutting her off. "I know you see her as something of a surrogate daughter, this is why I believe you may not push her as hard as the rest of the team, and you may also have trouble giving her orders that could place her in danger even if that is what needs to be done. While my concerns could prove to be false as Hokage I cannot take that risk." Sarutobi sat and watched while Kurenai mulled over the reasons behind his decision.

Kurenai raised her head and looked the sandaime dead in the eye. "I accept hokage-sama, I do not agree but I must accept."

"Good, now Kurenai-san the other jounin should be hear shortly to be informed of their team assignments." Kurenai stood and waited for the other jounin to arrive, it didn't take long with the only exception of punctuality being kakashi who was fifteen minutes late. "Welcome everyone now that kakashi is here we can begin the team assignments."

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the shower shivering from the freezing cold water quickly drying his hair and wrapping a towel around him. Looking himself over in the mirror Naruto realised he seemed thinner than before, not weaker though. His muscled looked actually existent and slightly defined with some of the baby fat that normally laced his features having disappeared, not entirely he still looked very much the thirteen year old boy he was but he had to admit he looked healthier.

Entering his room Naruto dried his hair enough for it not to drip everywhere, he quickly dressed himself in his new outfit, and even with the complete lack of orange in the outfit he had to admit the new clothes were certainly comfortable. 'Hopefully sakura-chan will like the new me.' Naruto couldn't help but smile picturing the pinkette; he truly believed she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 'Too bad she's such an annoying fan-girl of the teme's.'

Quickly grabbing the chakra blades and placing them into the holsters that lined his torso, feeling more comfortable (and infinitely more badass) with them on. He took his keys from the bowl near the door and left his apartment locking it behind him and strolling off towards Ichiraku's.

Having finished a solid eight bowls of breakfast ramen and feeling sufficiently fuelled for the day Naruto was quickly closing in on the academy. 'I wonder whose team I've been put on; hopefully it won't be anyone to annoying, heck I could even make some more friends.'

Walking through the hallways of the academy Naruto could hear his classmate's squabbles. "Get away from Sasuke-kun Ino-pig you know he's uncomfortable being near you." Naruto simply sighed knowing he was going to be walking into a battleground of insults and piss poor wrestling.

Sliding the door to the classroom open he was greeted by Ino and sakura rolling around on the floor in what looked like a giant dust cloud with the only visible sign of the girls being the odd limb that would fly out of the cloud. Ignoring the scuffle Naruto went to sit next to Shikamaru who somehow had managed to sleep through the chaos. Choji was too the Nara's right hand side eating his way through yet another bag of chips, the Akimichi just nodded towards Naruto having a look over his new outfit and being surprised, though he didn't show it as he just kept eating his chips and turning back to watch the dust cloud. Shikamaru merely lifted his head and grumbled a greeting before dropping his head back into the crook of his arm.

Iruka walked into the class and sweat dropped at the sight of the two would be kunoichi wrestling in the middle of the class. "SHUT UP!" the two girls immediately separated both looking like they had just been caught in a storm. They sat down to the closest open seats with sakura sitting next to Sasuke and Ino sitting to Naruto's left. "Good now that you're all seated I will begin to call out the team assignments along with your jounin sensei. But first I would like you all to know that I'm proud of every single one of you, you have all worked very hard and I'm glad to welcome you all to the shinobi ranks of Konoha. I hope you all prove yourselves to be strong and powerful shinobi." Naruto listened closely to iruka's words slightly saddened by the fact the man wouldn't be his sensei anymore.

Iruka listed out all of the teams from one to six they were all full of students Naruto had never bothered to learn the names of. "Team 7, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino jumped up onto her chair pumping her fist into the air before turning to sakura and flipping her off. "Eat it forehead." Sakura looked ready to explode at the colour her face had turned. Sasuke just grunted a response having already been told by Obito that he would be his sensei. Kiba seemed to be talking to the dog sat on his head.

"Sit down Ino, now as I was saying team 7 your jounin sensei is Obito Uchiha. Okay next, team 8 Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. Your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" Choji and shino turned and nodded at each other.

"This is bullshit, why does Ino get Sasuke-kun while I get stuck with the creepy bug boy and lard-ass over here." The temperature in the room suddenly dropped with a dead silence the only noise being a slight buzzing emanating from shino, while Naruto and Shikamaru had to hold Choji back from yelling or worse at the girl who had just insulted him.

"Sakura the team designation are decided by the hokage, now I want you to apologise to your teammates for insulting them." The pinkette grumbled an apology before glaring at Ino who seemed to have stars in her eyes. "Okay now team 9 is still in circulation so we will move straight onto team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki."

At the announcement Naruto and Shikamaru shared a smile and a nod before Naruto turned to Hinata who looked like she was about to burst, then Naruto smiled at her and she promptly passed out. "Iruka sensei Naruto isn't here though!?" Ino Questioned not realising the blonde was sat next to her with his hood up hiding his neon locks.

"Try looking to your looking to your right Ino." Ino turned to her right not recognising the boy in the black hoodie, though once he removed his hood and smiled at her she nearly jumped out of her seat. "Naruto! When the hell did you get here?" 'I didn't notice him without that orange monstrosity. Is it just me or does he look thinner, stronger, almost good-looking.' Shaking those thoughts away she barely heard Naruto's response.

"Jeez Ino you really don't pay that much attention do you, I was sat here before you." Naruto ignoring the platinum blonde turned back to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei who is our jounin sensei then?"

"Ah yes that would be Kakashi Hatake. The sensei for each team should be here soon." Naruto's smile seemed to split his face in two at the news.

'Yes! I can't believe my luck, Shika and Hinata on my team as well as Inu-san as my sensei, this couldn't get better.'

**PING**

**New Sensei acquired:**

**Raiton affinity 1.1X ExP gained, new skills available to unlock**

Naruto still not used to the alert window popping up was startled by it. Not wanting to seem insane he stopped himself from reacting outwardly, still looking over the information he didn't really know what it meant. He knew about elemental affinities thanks to the hokage's scroll. He was still slightly confused by it all though he figured he could just get kakashi to explain it all to him later on.

* * *

Slowly the jounin sensei began to arrive; the rest of the graduating class had disappeared leaving behind teams seven and ten. Naruto and Shikamaru had moved to sit with Hinata with the two boys talking about what their sensei would be like. "I hope he gets here soon I don't think I can handle the hassle much longer." Shikamaru said this while glancing to the other end of the classroom where Ino was currently pestering Sasuke for a date who had taken to staring out of the window completely ignoring the blonde.

Kiba walking towards the three with Akamaru still sat atop his head as per usual called over to them. "So looks like someone got lucky with their team." The dog-boy was looking straight at Naruto as he said this eliciting a low growl from the blonde that could have given any of Kiba's family a run for their money.

"You're right Kiba we did get lucky with our team; though I gotta admit I do feel sorry for you. It would be far too troublesome having to deal with those two every day." Shikamaru cut Naruto off from starting an argument. Kiba though paled knowing this was going to drive him mad for the foreseeable future.

The group of teens sat in the classroom for another hour or so before Kiba and Naruto had enough and began planning a prank for their respective sensei.

"Naruto please don't tell me you're planning to prank our sensei on the first day." Shikamaru really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Yep you know it; it serves the bastards right for making us wait so long." The rest of the genin just stared at Naruto's overly casual response.

"You BAKA's, you better not get our sensei pissed at me and Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled at the two though inside she wanted to get even with their sensei for making them wait. Sasuke just grunted again, not really interested either way towards the prank.

Kiba had started setting up a trip wire while Naruto had somehow procured some oil, and had spread it across the floor in front of the trip wire. At the end of the slick Naruto had placed some sandbags and feathers. Sasuke looking at the trap just smirked "Dobe there is no way Obito and kakashi will fall for such a simple trap, they're jounin for a reason."

Before anyone could respond the door opened up revealing Obito, who promptly tripped on the wire. Performing a graceful flip in mid-air Obito landed perfectly, though his momentum caused him to slip on the oil and fly into the sand and feathers. Kakashi rounded the corner seeing the end of Obito's adventure. The genin just burst into laughter with even Sasuke chuckling at his _'uncle's'_ misfortune. Kakashi just stepped over the wire and walked over to his fallen comrade. "Get up you blithering idiot, how you could fall for such a simple trap I don't know." Kakashi pulled up the clumsy uchiha and turned to the group of genin still trying to contain there chuckles. "Now you lot know there will be severe consequences for whoever did this." Kakashi released a small amount of killing intent to prove his threat.

Naruto and Kiba immediately paled at the killing intent while the rest of the genin just turned to look at the two. "Bah teme shut up and leave the kids alone; I did the same thing to Minato-sensei back in the day so it doesn't really bother me." Obito began to blow the sand and feathers off before realising they were stuck to him. With a sigh and a single hand seal his entire body pulsed red for a second, when it dissipated the feathers had turned to ash and the sand had fallen loose. "Now Sasuke grab your team and meet me at gates to the compound." With that he disappeared in a flame shunshin." Sasuke merely stood and walked out of the classroom by himself, with Ino and Kiba following after him quickly.

Kakashi turned to his team, Shikamaru was actually awake and paying attention with Hinata sat next him fidgeting nervously. Naruto on the other hand was beaming at the silver-haired man. "Just meet me on the roof okay." Like his teammate he disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

The three stood to walk to the roof, admittedly Naruto had to kind of man handle the lazy Nara into moving, the entire time muttering troublesome Hinata shuffled nervously behind the two of them.

* * *

In front of the uchiha compound team seven had just arrived with Obito leaning against the main gate. "Why hello there, took you long enough to get here." Obito smiled at the look of his team though he got the feeling things would take some time to mould them into an actual team.

Sasuke just scowled at his cousin. "Well what do you expect; you refuse to teach me the shunshin so we had to walk."

Obito just sighed and waved Sasuke's scowl away. "How would you knowing the shunshin help your team get here faster smart-ass?" Sasuke just continued to scowl. "Anyway now that we are here how about we have a little introduction, my name is Obito Uchiha." Before he could continue Sasuke just scoffed at the man. "Ignoring my twerp of a cousin allow me to continue, I have served as a jounin since the end of the third shinobi war. My likes are training, fire and sushi; my dislikes are Kiri and water. My dream for the future is to become hokage and that's about it." The three genin simply sweat-dropped at the simple introduction given.

'Great we have a grown up Naruto as a sensei and he really shouldn't to talk to Sasuke-kun that way.'

'He sounds like Naruto but he smells stronger than anyone I've ever met. This should be fun.' Kiba thought petting akamaru as he did.

"Okay then go ahead and introduce yourselves, Inuzuka you're up."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka; my likes are my pack, akamaru and steak. My dislikes are pretty boys and fan-girls. My dream is to be a great clan-head and lead my family in the future." Sasuke and Ino scowled knowing that his dislikes were directed towards themselves.

'Okay this isn't too bad he seems like he could be a good shinobi, gotta make sure he doesn't just dive in to fights though, the whole fan-girl thing could be annoying gotta agree with the pretty boy comment though.' Scratching his headband where his left eye would be "Right Blondie it's your turn."

Stepping forward Ino flipped her hair back in what she assumed to be a seductive manner; Sasuke didn't pay attention though Kiba's eyes did glaze over for a second. "My name is Ino Yamanaka; my likes are flowers cherry tomatoes and shopping. My dislikes are sakura and rainy days. My dream is to become a great kunoichi, get married and raise a family." Blushing and glancing towards Sasuke with the last comment.

Sighing at having to deal with a fan-girl on his team obito again scratched his face. 'Well this is gonna be awkward' "At that last statement Blondie I have to let you all know that anything beyond friendship is not allowed between team-mates while on missions, so until you are all chunin try and keep your hands to yourself." Smirking at Sasuke's look of relief and Ino who was crying anime-tears at this point, he turned and looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke hurry it up."

Rolling his eyes and huffing Sasuke turned to his teammates. "Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and rice balls. My dislikes are fan-girls and Obito. My dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man." Kiba just nodded through his introduction though was curious about this man. Ino just looked beaten down for the most part.

"Well done you moody brat you managed to string a few sentences together. Anyway tomorrow I will be conducting a test of sorts with you three, if fail you will be sent back to the academy and forced to repeat the year."

"What!? But we passed we're genin now." Both Kiba and Ino screamed at their new sensei. Sasuke merely scowled at his cousin.

"Oh calm down brats, each jounin sensei is to give their own test to their genin teams to see if they're capable of being genin. Know this though the average pass rate of the teams is one in three. And know you must all pass in order to continue, if one fails you all fail." Obito let that information sink in, he turned to leave before continuing. "Meet up at eight am at training ground seven tomorrow. Don't be late." With that he again vanished in a flame shunshin.

* * *

Naruto dragged Shikamaru to the top of the academy and proceeded to dump him on the floor Shikamaru grumbled slightly but couldn't really argue as Naruto just stared at him daring him to say troublesome again. Hinata arrived as well though she had to supress a giggle at the boy's interaction.

Kakashi appeared from behind them motioning them to sit on the bench opposite the railing he had taken to lean against. "Well I guess we should start with introductions."

Shikamaru glanced at the two other genin who didn't look like they were about to say anything. "Troublesome, what do you want to know?" Naruto had to resist the urge to bonk Shikamaru on the head for saying troublesome again.

Kakashi just shrugged. "How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and whatever else you feel your teammates should know?" looking at the three genin he decided to pick out Shikamaru first. "Alright pineapple head you're up first."

"Fine, my name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are sleeping, cloud watching and playing shogi. My dislikes are training, nagging and taijutsu. My dream is to settle down with a nice wife and live a life of mediocrity." Everyone just sweat-dropped at this and Naruto again had to resist the urge to hit his new friend and teammate.

Kakashi regained his composure. 'Okay so he is just as lazy as his father if not more so, guess I can just break him out of that.' Shikamaru shuffled uncomfortably at the sparkle in Kakashi's eye. "Okay the little hyuuga is up next." Hinata had to cover her mouth to muffle the eep.

"My name is Hinata… Hyuuga. My likes are flower pressing, cinnamon rolls and …" Hinata merely blushed while making eye contact with Naruto. Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes and Naruto of course was oblivious.

Trying to regain control of herself Hinata continued. "My dislikes are the colour pink and the uses of seals to control others." Kakashi had an idea about what she was referring to though Naruto and Shikamaru just went with it, everyone had their own issues and who was he to judge. "My dream is to become a strong kunoichi worthy of my father's respect, and to one day unite my family."

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised the girl seemed to have a backbone hidden underneath all that shyness and the bulk of clothing. "Okay whiskers you're up." Naruto just growled at the new nickname, this did not have the desired effect as kakashi just chuckled, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Hinata just blushed again.

Naruto just huffed and pulled down the hood from his head revealing his blonde hair. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my likes are ramen, training, video games and the colour orange. My dislikes are the civilian side of the village and the time it takes to cook ramen. My dream is to be a ninja strong enough to protect those precious to me, whether through respect or fear; I'm not really bothered as to which one."

Shikamaru had to raise an eyebrow at the last part for as long as he had known Naruto he had ranted constantly about how he would be hokage to change his dream was surprised the Nara. Kakashi was slightly concerned about the fear part though over the years he had seen the effectiveness of that method and couldn't argue with it.

"Alright then I suppose it's my turn. My name is Hatake kakashi, former ANBU. My likes are reading my books and training my lightning jutsu. My dislikes are Kiri and water. My dream…. Well let's just say I go by the moment." Kakashi looked at the reactions of his group Shikamaru seemed impressed with his ANBU status, Hinata just nodded at everything though was slightly disturbed by the casual way that he mentioned his hatred of kiri; Naruto on the other hand knew most of this already bar the kiri thing.

"Now tomorrow we will be going through a survival training exercise, now I can see the looks of confusion on your faces so shut up and let me finish, you have all passed the genin exam and you will are qualified to become genin, Now while you are qualified I as your jounin instructor am tasked with testing your metal so to speak, if you do not pass my test you will be sent back to the academy." The three genin paled, surely he couldn't be serious.

'Troublesome, Kaa-san will nag me into lowest depths of hell if I don't pass this one.'

'Tou-san and the elders will be upset if I have to return to the academy.'

"Oh hell no kakashi-sensei, if you're sending me back to the academy I'll kick your ass." Naruto practically screamed at kakashi only for him to disappear and reappear behind Naruto, Naruto could hear and feel the lightning crackling mere inches from his skin. He looked down to see his sensei's hand covered in electricity in a spear hand. "Uh okay so I won't kick your ass, but I will bitch up a storm." Everyone just deadpanned at Naruto's retraction, though kakashi just chuckled.

"Anyway as I was saying the pass rate for this test is only 33.3%, at least that's with most of the jounin sensei, I myself have never passed a team." Kakashi's mask did well to hide the face splitting grin he had at their faces. "Hopefully you will all prove me wrong. Okay meet tomorrow at training ground 10. Make sure you are there for nine am. I wouldn't eat breakfast either you'll probably just throw it up." With that said he disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

The three genin were shocked by the bombshell their sensei had just dropped on them. Surprisingly the first to move was Shikamaru he stood up and turned to the other two. "Honestly this isn't the team I expected though I am happy with it, Naruto with your chakra you would be valuable to any team and Hinata I never really got to know you but from what I've seen you have a decent grasp on your family's taijutsu and your byakugan." The two looked at him and then each other and smiled.

"Haha who would have guessed the lazy ass would be the one giving the heroic speech to his soldiers." Naruto grinned at Shikamaru whose shoulders seemed to slump at Naruto's words. "but I agree Shika, Hinata you didn't talk much so I don't know much about you but you weren't an annoying fan girl and the puts you ahead of any other girl in class by a country mile." Hinata blushed wildly making her look more like a strawberry than a person. She was happy; she had been terrified all night that her team would reject just like her family.

"Hai, I'm sure we will get along well Shika-san, Naruto-kun." Realising the suffix she had added to Naruto's name she bolted for the door and disappeared.

"What an odd/troublesome girl." The remaining genin spoke simultaneously. "Anyway see ya tomorrow Shikamaru, I gotta go train to make sure we don't fail."

Naruto just jumped off the roof dashing from building to building. "Jeez he really is a hyperactive idiot." With that he just put his hands in his pockets and decided to go home and have a nap.

* * *

Naruto arrived at training ground ten to find a clear field with a small lake at the side and a few training posts at the other; the clearing was surrounded by trees. As Naruto walked around he decided to start training and took out the scrolls on chakra control the hokage had given him. They were numbered from one to five; He decided to open the first. 'Tree climbing, Da fuck?'

* * *

Tree climbing:

This exercise is designed to increase the user's ability to control chakra circulation through their body. The user must gather chakra at the bottom of their feet. This is hardest place to designate chakra and control effectively in the body. Once the chakra is applied to the feet the user should walk up a tree as if it were the ground. If you apply too much chakra you will break the tree and be thrown in the opposite direction, too little and you will merely slip off the surface of the tree. The correct amount of chakra will allow the user to stick to the tree. Once you have adhered yourself to the tree the aim is to then run up the tree. In order to claim mastery over the exercise the user should be able to spar and perform jutsu while stuck to the tree.

"Huh okay doesn't sound too complicated." Naruto walked towards the nearest tree forming a half ram seal he guided the

* * *

chakra to his feet and took the first step onto the tree. He had the urge to merely sprint up the tree but decided not to, figuring that he would just cannon off due to his poor control.

Naruto planted his foot against the tree and applied some chakra the bark began to crack and Naruto felt a bit too much resistance and it felt like the tree was pushing him away. He pulled his foot back and looked at the point where his foot had been.

**PING**

**Training exercise unlocked: Tree climbing**

**Progress: 1%**

'Okay so this is starting to get ridiculous, will I ever be able to do anything like a normal person.' He tried closing the window but realised he couldn't. Instead of the close button there was a small line. He tapped the button and the window disappeared to be replaced by a small light that rested at the bottom left corner of his vision he turned to look at the light but found wherever he turned the light remained in the same position. "Oh whatever may as well keep training?"

* * *

Naruto kept practising the tree walking exercise for a few hours trying to regulate the chakra to his feet and found that more often than not he applied far too much chakra to the his feet and broke the bark. Not to say he hadn't made progress he could currently walk to about ten feet up the tree when walking though he seemed to have reached his limit at the moment not being able to get any higher. Getting frustrated he focussed as much chakra into his foot and stomped on the tree, the bark of the tree shattered and splintered with his foot driving into the tree leaving a small crater in the tree about a foot deep and three feet wide. "AHHHGGG Why the fuck doesn't this work!? Apparently I can break the fucker but I can't walk on it?" Naruto continued to rant and rave about the stupidity of the damn thing for a few minutes before calming down. He reached out and tapped the small blue light at the corner of his vision.

**Training exercise active: Tree climbing**

**Progress: 25%**

**Exercise in Cooldown time remaining until exercise can be restarted 2 hours 43 minutes**

Naruto's eyebrows began to twitch violently before he again started ranting and raving about the stupidity of the whole thing, this carried on for about five minutes before he felt a presence appear behind him, he turned quickly retrieving the chakra blades from their holsters and found the sensei for team seven staring at him from atop one of the training posts.

"Yo gaki come over here for a minute." The older ninja called over to Naruto waving his arm around like an idiot doing so. Naruto didn't know why the weirdo wanted to talk to him but figured he had time to kill.

"Aren't you the sensei for the teme, what do you want with me?" Obito couldn't help but laugh at the way Naruto referred to his cousin and promptly fell off of the training post.

"Haha gaki I'm glad you recognise the bastardry that is my cousin." Climbing back onto the training post Obito looked down at a rather pissed off blonde. "As to why I'm here I was doing some training down the way and heard some rather loud and vulgar noises coming from over here and decided to check it out." Obito hopped off of the training post and walked over to the tree for Naruto's training. Obito just whistled. "So what exactly what where you doing here, because it looks like you were trying to kick through it."

Naruto just grumbled about stupid chakra control exercises. "The hokage gave me some scrolls on chakra control so I started to learn tree climbing." Pausing to point at the tree. "Obviously I need to limit the chakra I'm using."

Obito just dead-panned at Naruto 'this kid nearly puts his foot through a tree just be trying to do the tree climbing exercise.'

"Though the big hole is because I got pissed off." Naruto sat on the floor and looked up at the scarred uchiha. "Honestly though I was surprised I could kick that hard."

Obito turned his back to Naruto and looked over the hole his eye flashing red for a second. 'It looks like he released enough chakra here for a fireball jutsu, to think he released that much through his foot his control must at least be decent but it doesn't explain why is releasing so much chakra.'

Obito walked over to Naruto and sat down on the ground next to him. "Kid from what I can see your control should be good enough to perform the exercise, explain to me what you try to do when you're walking up the tree."

Naruto was confused why this guy was helping him, for god's sake he was an uchiha and they were all bastards. Pushing those thoughts away Naruto decided not judge a book by its cover. "Well the scroll said if I used too much chakra I would break the tree and if I use too little then I slip off, so I'm just focusing my chakra into the tree on a trial and error basis."

Obito just scratched at his eye. "Aww poor little gaki, you misunderstood the scroll, when you're doing this you don't try to put you're chakra into the tree you have to try and picture the chakra as a second skin that you use to grip the tree so you can walk up it." Naruto looked like he wanted to rip his own stupid head off his shoulders. "Honestly I'm surprised you got as high as you did."

"So what the hell was I doing?" Obito at this point was doing his best to contain his laughter knowing it would just piss the genin off.

"Naruto what you were doing was a chakra exercise that is used in various martial arts to cause internal damage to the target, though with the amount of chakra you were blasting off I doubt it would be effective in that way, you'd more than likely just knock them back with the force generated." Obito stood and held his hand out to Naruto.

"You know for an uchiha you aren't that bad." Naruto just grinned his foxy grin at Obito.

"Well I'm not exactly an uchiha, but that's a story for another day. Anyway I gotta get back to my own training. It was nice meeting you Naruto." With that the jounin disappeared in his trademark flame shunshin.

As soon as Obito left something just seemed to click in Naruto's brain. He immediately re-opened the training window.

**Training exercise active: Tree climbing**

**Progress: 75%**

**Exercise in Cooldown time remaining until exercise can be restarted 2 hours 33 minutes.**

Naruto just stared at the damn thing. 'I need to get my mind off of this before it kills me or I kill something.' An image of Sasuke appeared but he quickly brushed it aside. 'Guess while this is on 'cooldown' I can work on my taijutsu again.' With that he walked towards the training post that obito had been sat on and began to go through the kata's and forms of Kazenokami no nagare.

* * *

After two hours or so Naruto felt the movements becoming more natural, he felt like he could flow through the style with less resistant and his blows felt stronger. Feeling the sweat from his brow he decided to take a break. He promptly fell backwards into a sitting position. He half expected another alert to appear about his strength and speed.

He reached out and opened the training window; apparently he had another twenty to go before he could train the tree walking exercise anymore. Not wanting to waste any of his time he got up and walked towards the lake deciding to grab some water to rehydrate himself. Looking into the lake the still water reflected his face, his face really did looker thinner than before though his shoulders seemed broader though that could just be his change of clothing.

Leaning forwards to take a drink he had to resist the urge to just dunk his head under the water to cool himself off. Coming back up after taking a sizeable drink he looked back at the water as it slowly settled. Feeling curious he tried something he doubted would work. 'Scan'

**Naruto Uzumaki: level 3 **

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 13, Speed: 13, Defence: 6, Stamina: 12, Chakra: 24 (+255), Chakra control: 8, Endurance: 7, Intelligence: 10, Charisma: 9, Vitality: 10, Stealth: 10**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Last known Uzumaki, Third jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.**

**Agility based taijutsu fighter, Primary affinity (?) Secondary Affinity (?)**

"… What the hell is going on how come I don't have any affinities? And what the hell is this jinchuuriki thing? This thing just keeps giving me more questions than answers." Naruto figured it would be best to make a trip to the library at some point to try and make some sense from everything.

Trying his best to ignore the confusion Naruto stood up stretched out his back, legs and arms walking back over to the near eviscerated tree. Naruto opened the training window to see that the cooldown period was over. "Finally let's get this show on the road."

Forming a single seal Naruto focussed inwards, he quickly found his chakra the whirling raging storm that was his life essence he siphoned off the amount he would have fallen off with normally before he began trying to form a layer of skin-like chakra around his feet. Stepping onto the tree he could immediately feel his chakra acting as a sort of glue. 'Good this feels a lot more natural.' Placing a second foot onto the tree he tested the feeling again and once he felt secure went to take another step up the tree but as he did he ripped the bark off it still being attached to his foot.

"Okay so I'm obviously still using too much chakra if I'm ripping the tree apart, though at least I'm not just being blown off anymore." Lowering the chakra output to his feet he tried taking another step but as he did his feet began to slide down the tree slightly. He quickly added a bit more and stopped. Once he was no longer ripping bark off or sliding down he began to walk up the tree finding no difficulty in doing so he broke into a light jog and eventually he was full on sprinting in circles up, down and around the tree. "Ha Ha this is awesome. I feel like a spider on steroids like this."

**PING**

Not expecting the alert Naruto quickly lost concentration and fell off of the tree before making an oh so graceful landing on the ground. "Uugghhh that's going to get me killed one day." He grumbled retrieving his head from the face like dent he had left in the floor.

**Training exercise complete: Tree climbing**

**Progress: 100%**

**Exercise completed: +2 chakra control, New Exercises unlocked.**

**Tree walking exercise locked.**

"Yes finally the damn thing is finished, and my control got better and if I remember right it's better than everyone else in class except the girls." Naruto wondered for a while what it meant by exercise locked and was slightly worried he may not be able to walk on the tree again, applying chakra to his feet he jumped to the tree again and immediately stuck to it and moved around a bit. "Okay so I can do this so easily now it's unreal."

Disregarding the locked exercise he looked up to the sun to see it was close to setting. Figuring he didn't have much time left in the day he headed home.

* * *

Hinata walked through the Hyuuga compound happier than she had been in a long time, she was on a team with Naruto, and nothing else mattered. These thought were immediately quashed by the appearance of her father though.

"Hinata you have been assigned to your jounin sensei today yes." Hiashi stated the fact it wasn't a question. "Who is your sensei, I would also like the name of your teammates." Hiashi demanded.

Hinata lowered her face to the ground she could never look her father in the eye for too long. "Hai Tou-sama, my sensei is Hatake kakashi and my teammates are Shikamaru Nara and….." Hinata hated that she had to pause but the hyuuga clan had long made their intentions and feelings towards Naruto clear.

Hiashi frowned, he disliked kakashi the man was far too laid back for his taste, not to mention the fact he had no qualms using a stolen dojutsu, it didn't matter to Hiashi the eye was given freely. The Nara on the other hand was good; he had a healthy respect for the general intelligence of the Nara clan. "Hinata why do you pause who is your other teammate, it best not be the cursed uchiha brat."

Hinata had to repress another eep for the umpteenth time that day. "No Tou-sama, the Uchiha is being trained by his cousin I believe."

Hiashi's frown lessened slightly though still remained. "Then who is your other teammate Hinata?"

Hinata began to poke her fingers together again turning her head to the side this time. "Na… Naruto Uzu... Uzumaki." If looks could kill and the general population of Konoha were sure the hyuuga believed they could, then Hinata would be dead on the floor.

'This is unacceptable; I will not have my daughter teammates with the demon child. Sarutobi will pay for this insult.' Without any words or even notice of his daughter Hiashi turned and left for his office.

* * *

Naruto finished his cup ramen while stood in the kitchen; he was waiting for the second to finish absorbing the water. Walking back into the main room he looked at the two large bones he had left on the table. Looking them over again he remembered the scan had revealed them to be crafting materials, he figured that meant equipment or tools could be made from them though he had no idea how.

Picking them up they were surprisingly light for what they were, he figured giant dinosaur bones would weigh a ton. 'Well, I've got time to kill and Ryu-jisan did say I was welcome anytime.' Naruto went into his room and found a storage scroll that Ryu had told him to buy. Placing the bones over it and applying some chakra Naruto was surprised to see the bones disappear as if by magic. 'Well that's awesome; I could probably store enough cup ramen in these to last more than a month.' Putting his hoodie back on and pulling the hood up to cover his hair Naruto jumped out of the window scroll in hand. Wondering if anything awesome could be made from the bones.

* * *

The hokage sat in his office looking over the village, the monstrous pile of paperwork having been defeated for the day, he would soon head home but he had a feeling he wasn't done for the day. Just as he thought his secretary buzzed over the intercom that one Hiashi hyuuga would like an audience with the sandaime.

"Let him in please, also could you please call kakashi for me." Hiruzen laid back into the chair feeling the comfortable pillows squash and reform around his aging body.

Hiashi strode into the hokage's office like a man possessed; he would not stand for the demon to be on the same team as his daughter. "Hokage-sama what is the meaning of having the Uzumaki boy on the same team as my daughter!?"

The sandaime just stared at Hiashi for a while before motioning for him to sit. "is there a problem with Naruto being on this team, Hiashi-san?" the hokage would be civil for the time being, he didn't like people questioning his authority but Hiashi was a clan head and thus had some leeway. But this was the case of give a man an inch and he will take a mile apparently.

"Why on earth is that _boy_ on the same team as my daughter, never to mind you allow the thief of a jounin to be their sensei?"

Said jounin appeared in a leaf shunshin behind Hiashi. "Do you have a problem with my leadership skills hyuuga-san?" Hiashi turned to glare at the man; kakashi merely rolled his visible eye at the fool.

Hiashi stood to face kakashi. "You're damn right I have a problem, I will not allow my daughters eyes to be taken just to increase the strength of yourself or other shinobi. What Obito allowed you to do is an abomination!" Kakashi didn't seem to pay attention to the man merely tilting his head to look at the hokage, who just seemed to shrug his shoulders.

"First off hyuuga-san as the one of only two jounin with dojutsu currently looking for a genin squad I am the only one truly qualified to teach Hinata, secondly you know the specifics of what happened between myself and Obito and I would prefer you stick to the facts not run away in your own delusions, I dealt with the uchiha for long enough and I will not deal with you also." Kakashi had taken to staring directly into the pale white eyes of the hyuuga head.

The sandaime did not want a full blown brawl escalating in his office so stood to his feet. "Both of you sit down now." His voice was firm and left no room for questioning. "Hiashi-san, Hinata will not be removed from said team let us get that straight from the beginning, also do not question the motives of shinobi under my command. Finally Naruto has been placed on this team by personal request of kakashi, I also feel this is the best team make up possible with the genin available."

Hiashi looked positively murderous, not only was the hokage being stubborn as per usual but he was giving him a dress down in front of some lowly jounin. "Then what would you have me do hokage-sama. I do not rust this man and I certainly do not trust the Uzumaki." Hiashi's fists were balled and the whites of his knuckles looked like they could crack at any moment.

The sandaime merely looked at the man no emotion apparent on his face. "You do nothing, this was never up for discussion, you are a retired jounin and while yes you are a clan head which gives you some privileges, but control over shinobi under my command is not one of them." Sarutobi stood much slower this time and gestured to the door, he knew it would piss the hyuuga off but at this point he just wanted to go home and would not sit and allow for one of his strongest and most loyal jounin to be insulted, never mind the slights to the boy he viewed like a grandson.

Hiashi was furious the hokage had never dismissed him so casually before, he would not let this stand there would be consequences for this. No one insults the Hyuuga. He stood and left with no other words for the other men in the room.

"He certainly is a bratty one isn't he Hokage-sama." Kakashi eye smiled at one of the most powerful men in the world.

"Yes though if anything were to happen to his daughter it would be much more than a mere temper tantrum. And I do not want to have to deal with that. Is that clear Hatake?" kakashi just gulped and nodded at the man, sarutobi may have been old but there was a reason he was called the '_kami of shinobi'. _"Good now you may leave, I wish to go home and drink some tea."

* * *

The bell above the door rang alerting Ryu that he had a customer though he didn't really seem to react, his _'reading'_ material was far more interesting than whatever else could be going on in the store right no.

"_Cough, Cough!" _huffing to himself he placed his little orange book down onto the counter looking up to find the black-clad form of one Naruto Uzumaki, now there was a surprise the boy really did look much better in his new clothes, well what could you expect with such quality merchandise. "Jeez Ryu-jisan I didn't think you were pervert as well."

Shrugging his shoulders Ryu removed his feet from the counter and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I don't want to know why you know what this book is, anyway is there any way I can help you Naruto I doubt you need any more equipment?"

Naruto just grinned at the retired ninja retrieving the sealing scroll from his pocket and opening it on the counter. "Actually Ryu-jisan I was hoping you could tell me about these." Channelling some chakra to the scroll caused a poof of smoke and revealed the two large bones.

At this Ryu's eyes looked like a child in a candy store. "Na…Naruto where did you get these, these bones are made from pure T-carbon?"

Rubbing the back of his head and displaying his foxiest of grin Naruto just chuckled lightly to himself. "I found them while I was training and they looked kind of cool, plus they're so strong and light I figured you might be able to work some magic with them."

Ryu was stunned, Naruto just found one of the more expensive crafting materials in the world by accident, and what kind of luck did this boy have. "Naruto these bones are more than just light and strong. Like I said they're made from T-carbon, give a good smith these and in a few days he could make some of the strongest armour you could ask for."

This time it was Naruto's turn for his eyes to widen. "So what do you think you could make from these Ryu-jisan and how much would it cost me?"

The old smith just picked the bones up and gave them a once over. "Naruto if you let me keep one of these bones for myself I can make you some leg and arm guards for free."

Naruto just beamed at this he had no idea he would be getting free stuff, he loved free stuff though he did feel slightly guilty again for the old man's generosity. "Are you sure? I mean you've already done so much for me."

"Trust me Naruto; one of these bones is more than enough payment for me. Come back in a couple of days and I'll have them ready for you." Ryu just picked up the bones and turned to leave for the forge.

"Thank you so much Ryu-jisan you're the best!" with that Naruto left the store and bounced to the top of the nearest rooftop yawning and picturing a goodnight sleep in his bed and looking forward to the test tomorrow, there was no way he could fail, he was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Chameleon jumped from tree top to tree top no leaves where disturbed no branches snapped, it would take a miracle to even know he had been there. The Masked ANBU had left the village the day before to begin his search for the toad Sannin and currently the most powerful shinobi registered to Konoha.

Landing atop the tallest tree for miles his mask searched the surrounding landscape, it was lit up by the moonlight and fire country truly looked beautiful like this. Honestly he only had a vague idea were Jiraiya could be, though he had a month to find him. He was thankful for that at least it was plenty of time.

Chameleon was uncomfortable leaving Naruto alone and unguarded for such a long period of time but he would never question his orders, he never had and he never would. With those thoughts pushed aside he dashed off through the trees once again.

* * *

Naruto woke up faster than he ever had before, he would never have called himself a morning person, the countless number of broken alarm clocks that littered the garbage would attest to that, but today was different, today he had a team he had a sensei and most importantly he had a goal, he would be the one who defends this village and he needed to be strong enough to do so, moaning and stumbling in the morning wouldn't get him any stronger.

He jumped in the shower uncaring that it was cold, it was always cold. He washed himself and jumped out. He walked back into the main room still drying his hair and started making his breakfast. He'd decided to invest in actual ingredients on his way back from the sharpened leaf, it only took a simple Henge and he hated himself for having never thought of it before. still having ingredients and knowing how to cook were two entirely different things, he wanted so badly to just run to Ichiraku's and order twelve bowls of ramen but he knew he would need to eat more to grow stronger and taller, he would never admit it to anyone but he hated that he was the shortest in the class, he saw being small as an insult to his greatness.

He decided to cook something simple, he fried some eggs and cooked some toast and had grilled some bacon. Well at les he had tried, the toast was burnt the eggs were under cooked, the only thing that actually worked was the bacon, god he loved bacon the few times he had eaten it before he felt like his life was complete, if Ichirakus could make bacon ramen he would never leave. He scooped all the food onto a plate and went to sit down at the small table next to the window.

**PING**

**A skill has been created through a specific action.**

**It's just cooking dumbass, 'Cooking' has been created.**

**Cooking [active] Lv1 ExP: 0.0**

Naruto just face palmed, "Cooking, COOKING! Really I mean come on what does this….how…. oh forget it…..DID THIS THING JUST CALL ME A DUMBASS!?" punching the close button Naruto ate his food, got dressed and left for training ground ten for today's test.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up in a slightly different way from Naruto. Grumbling and rolling around in his bed waiting for the alarm clock to stop he was suddenly yanked foot first from his bed by his mother.

"Get your lazy ass up, breakfast is in five minutes. Now go get a shower." Shikamaru didn't get a chance to utter troublesome as he was literally flung into the shower the water already running. Walking away his mother began to grumble herself. "That's what the lazy ass gets for not telling me about the graduation exam."

Back with Shikamaru he had lazily washed his hair, this involved leaving it tied up squirting a tiny amount of shampoo on it and just standing under the water, that was all he did he didn't feel anymore was necessary he never did enough exercise to build any layer of dirt on his person.

Having dried himself off, barely, he sat down at the dinner table and tucked into the meal his mother had prepared. "Shika you better pass this second test or I swear to god I will take over tour training personally." His mother may have been a civilian but Shikamaru and his recently sat down father both shivered at the implication.

Shikaku turned to his son. "Regardless I will be upping your training in the clan techniques now that you're a genin." Seeing the look on his son's face and trying to save him from his mother's wrath he continued. "Now, now Shika you know as well as I do that in any real mission you will need to be able to offer more than just the Kagemane no Jutsu to help your team survive." He may have been manipulating his son but he knew he needed it. Plus he knew Shikamaru knew he was being manipulated. Who proceeded to roll his eyes, nod and utter troublesome before standing to leave for training, he managed to avoid the frying pan from his mother as well.

"Damn Nara's and there troublesome this troublesome that. I swear if I wasn't around you lazy asses would get yourselves killed, provided it wasn't too much effort."

* * *

Hinata's morning was much more ordinary she simple woke up, had a short shower, got dressed and ate a simple breakfast that was brought to her by a branch family member. She had tried to argue that kakashi-sensei said she shouldn't eat but the branch member would have none of it. Having eaten her father paid her room a visit and she was informed by her father not to embarrass the clan. Holding back nervous tears at the thought of her father being disappointed even more so she gathered her equipment and left. No emotion between family no good luck no nothing.

* * *

Naruto was the first to arrive at the training ground having utilised his free running ability to jump from building to building and later in conjunction with the tree climbing principle to hop through trees in order to get there at a much faster rate than Hinata's walking pace never mind Shikamaru's lazy shuffle that could put most sloths to shame.

When he got there he leant up against the tree he had eviscerated the day before and was looking through his status window wondering which stat to raise when Hinata arrived. He was too distracted too notice the shy girl's presence til she was a few feet in front of him, though to her it looked like he had been staring at her approach the entire time. "Hey Hinata-chan, you ready to kick this test's ass today?"

Hinata again blushed at the suffix he had attached to her name but quickly repressed the eep it would have normally accompanied. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Is Shikamaru-san not here yet?" she looked around trying to find the lazy boy.

"Nah. He won't get here til dead on nine, so we probably have another ten or twenty minutes to ourselves." He had to resist the urge to wink at the girl, damn pervy book he had found in the hokage's office filling his head with crap.

Hinata though did catch onto the suggested line of conversation and couldn't hide the strawberry like blush that filled her cheeks so she just turned and hid herself from the boy. 'Huh, Hinata mustn't be feeling very well today.' "Are you feeling okay Hinata-chan? You aren't sick are you?"

Hinata didn't have time to react as Shikamaru had appeared. "I see you two are getting along." He drawled almost smirking at the look on Hinata's face and the confusion on Naruto's. "anyway I'm guessing our sensei is going to be late seeing as he was yesterday as well, plus according to my dad he is notoriously late for anything lower than an A-rank mission." Naruto just sweat-dropped at the antics of his once protector, Hinata didn't seem to react other than looking at Naruto, she seemed to open her mouth bu8t decided against saying anything.

They sat there talking amongst themselves for half an hour when Naruto got bored and decided to start on some training not wanting to waste any time. "Well I'm gonna get some training in before kakashi-sensei gets here. You guys are welcome to join in though." Shikamaru just grumbled and went to take a nap.

'Naruto-kun wants train with me… no he's just being nice. Still it's Naruto-kun.' "Hai I can train with you Naruto-kun." Naruto just beamed at the young hyuuga before opening a small scroll with the number two written onto it.

* * *

Water walking:

This training method is used to allow the user to better control their chakra with a constant flow and varying degree of output. To do this the user must emit a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet the user must use the repulsion given by the water to walk across the water's surface. The theory involved in the exercise is to project your chakra into the water as a sort of anchor that will hold you above the water; you must constantly emit a stream of chakra evenly across your foot and into the water. To have truly mastered the exercise you should be able to stand and run across the water without leaving so much as a ripple.

* * *

"So what training do you want to do Naruto?" Hinata was curious as to what was in the scroll but decided not to ask.

"Huh? Oh sorry Hinata I got kind of lost in this." He rolled the scroll back up before turning to the young blue haired girl. "Your family makes you do a bunch of training and stuff right?"

"Hai, I have been trained in the use of my family's taijutsu and dojutsu since I entered the academy." Hinata felt awkward she knew that other clan families trained their children but Naruto was an orphan and thus had the disadvantage here.

Naruto looked to be deep in thought for a moment. "What's a dojutsu Hinata-chan?"

"Uh Naruto dojutsu and Kekkai genkai were covered in the academy thoroughly." Naruto just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Dojutsu is a form of kekkai genkai that manifests in the users eyes like my family's byakugan or the uchiha sharingan."

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much before Hinata-chan, you're really smart. Can you show me what it looks like at least?" feeling embarrassed at such a blunt question.

"… okay let me just concentrate." Hinata formed a seal with both her hands before channelling chakra to her eyes. She had to gasp at the sheer amount of chakra flowing through Naruto's system. 'That has to be more chakra than anyone our age; he has more than twice as much as Tou-san." Studying his chakra a little more she began to see small flickers of red originating from his stomach, before quickly being dispersed through his coils. 'W-what was that I've never seen a different coloured chakra before how is that not hurting him?'

Naruto on the other hand had something entirely different on his mind, focussing on Hinata's eyes. 'Scan' he needed to know about the skills of his teammates and why would he not use his new abilities to find out as much as he could.

**PING**

**Byakugan, 'White Eye' dojutsu**

**Famed dojutsu of the hyuuga clan, grants near 360****o**** vision and telescopic sight. Ability to see through objects and most importantly allows user to see chakra including the chakra flow and network of others.**

'What the fuck? How come an entire family gets a pair of x-ray specs built into their DNA? I'm calling hacks on this. Though I guess it's a good thing she is on my team and not the enemies.' Hinata stood watching Naruto's emotions pass over his face. Rage, annoyance, sarcasm? And finally acceptance.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata was worried she didn't want her near lifelong crush to hate her for her eyes.

"I'm fine Hinata I was just shocked I didn't expect something like that to happen. Those eyes seem pretty awesome though. I'll bet they come with all kinds of cool tricks and stuff." He really did hate lying to others about his abilities but he knew certain people in the village would just try to have him killed or what he believed to be a lot more likely at this point, put in an institution.

Hinata was happy and didn't try to repress the smile on her face. She was glad Naruto didn't outright reject and though he seemed to be hiding something he did seem to have a genuine smile on his face.

"Anyway Hinata have you been taught anything on chakra control by your family?" he was trying to steer the conversation back to training and she knew it but let it go.

"Not really my father and the elders teach us to rely on our clan techniques only and so do not need overly precise chakra control, though our control is naturally higher than others thanks to our eyes." Hinata was slightly ashamed of her clan's ignorance of other techniques but there was a reason the hyuuga clan was recognised as the strongest clan in Konoha and it wasn't just their numbers.

"So I'm guessing you don't know the tree climbing technique?" Naruto just stared without emotion at Hinata and it almost caused her to flinch though it did bring back the stutter that she had tried to get rid of for years.

"T-t-tree climbing technique what do y-y-you mean Naruto-k-k-kun?" the stone wall of emotion that was Naruto broke at this.

"Hahaha calm down Hinata it's just a technique the old man gave me so I could practice my chakra control, apparently I've got way too much and it affects my jutsu." Hinata was glad Naruto wasn't mad at her and always found it funny the way he referred to the hokage, so it wasn't a surprise to her when she unintentionally let out a small giggle.

Knowing why the girl laughed Naruto just carried on. Though a smile did cross his face, he had always enjoyed making people laugh and was the main reason he had become a prankster it wasn't to hurt people, well not normally sometimes the civilians jut deserved it, hell they were lucky he didn't make some of his traps deadly. But no his ranks in the most cases were designed make people happy.

"Hinata the tree climbing exercise is a chakra control exercise where you use chakra to walk up trees." Seeing the look of confusion on Hinata's face he decided an example was in order. "You do it like this see." He slowly walked up to the nearest tree and proceeded to go straight upwards before walking under a branch and sitting down. "See you apply the chakra to your feet like a second skin and use it like a suction cup to keep you from falling."

Hinata was shocked sure she knew Naruto was stronger than he appeared but to be able to do this without having anyone seriously try to teach him in his life was impressive. "Hai Naruto-kun I think I understand." The young hyuuga applied some chakra to her feet before placing a foot onto the tree then with some trepidation and nervousness she began to walk up the tree, she got about level with Naruto though lost concentration at his smile and fell. Spinning quickly in the air she went to right her landing. This was unnecessary though as Naruto had already launched himself from the branch and had caught her bridal style.

Looking up into his sapphire eyes and seeing his toothy grin Hinata felt like she was in heaven. 'Naruto-kun is holding me, he saved me. Oh gods look at those beautiful eyes of his.' Hinata couldn't hold on any longer and promptly passed out.

* * *

Kakashi had been watching the whole thing from a nearby tree-top. 'Well I must say I'm impressed that Naruto understands the tree climbing technique so well and in such a short period of time is truly of note.'

Assessing each of his team and how they reacted to each other he knew there wouldn't be too many problems in training their teamwork though that didn't mean he would just pass them for the just that. He needed to test their skills individually and together first.

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke he made his way to the genin.

* * *

"Shikamaru do you know what is wrong with Hinata?" Naruto was panicked and had no idea why the young hyuuga had fainted.

Shikamaru just waved his concerns off. "Troublesome, Just place her down on the ground she will wake up soon." 'I swear Naruto can be so insightful about people yet so dense when it comes to reading their feelings for him.' Sensing someone appears Shikamaru slowly stood up and turned to their newly arrived sensei.

Kakashi waved a quick hello with an accompanying eye-smile. "Good morning brats… why is the blue one asleep?" Kakashi knew why but didn't want his team to know that he had been observing them for a while now.

Shikamaru just shrugged not wanting to go through the effort of explaining. "I don't know sensei I caught Hinata when she fell but she seems to have passed out." Kakashi just crouched down by the girl before removing a small vial from his jacket and waking the girl up with it. "Uh what is that sensei?"

"Smelling salts Iruka told me I might be in need of them with Hinata on my team, I'm glad I listened to him." Hinata began to stir before she bolted upright and promptly head-butted Naruto straight in the nose using a small cracking noise to fill the clearing.

"Ah I'm so sorry Naruto-kun are you okay?"

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he cradled his damaged snout. "Don't worry about it Hinata this is nothing." He then cracked his nose back into place. "See all fixed." Hinata felt horrible but it was impossible to be sad with Naruto's giant smile raining down on her the way it was.

"Okay now you're all up an at'em it's time to get this test started. I trust you all prepared well." Receiving three nods he continued. "Good, now the aim of my test will be this." Pulling out two small bells he jingled them in front of his face. "You are tasked to retrieve a ball from me by noon, which by the looks of it gives you just under two hours remaining. Those who don't get a bell will be tied to the training posts and will not be given food." Hearing no stomachs rumble at this he lifted an eyebrow. "You all ate breakfast didn't you, care to tell me why?"

Hinata was the first to answer though rather timidly. "Sorry sensei but one of the branch family wouldn't let me leave until I had eaten my breakfast." Expecting a similar reason Kakashi just shrugged it off.

Shikamaru was up next though he didn't seem to be bothered by the whole thing. "You didn't order us not to and I need some energy to keep me going. This is all too troublesome to go through on an empty stomach." Kakashi was glad someone realised to look underneath the underneath, though the irony in his statement caused the rest to sweat-drop at this.

Naruto was up last and was just sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh I just forgot and wanted some food." If they had sweat-dropped at Shikamaru's response at this they just deadpanned. It was to be expected of Naruto to not pay attention to small things like that.

"Anyway like I said you all need to get a bell to pass this test, and before you make a wise ass comment Shikamaru I do realise that there are only two bells. But know that the person doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be going back to the academy"

**PING**

**A quest has been created: Trash talk**

**Pass Kakashi's test and complete Team 10**

**Reward: 500 ExP**

**Do you accept: Yes or No**

'Uugghhh I can't be dealing with this right now. YES!'

The Nara just narrowed his eyes at this he had never heard of a two man genin squad, what was kakashi playing at here, there had to be some gimmick or trick to this test, no genin could possible go up a jounin one on one and win. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt 'teamwork, that's the test he's trying to turn us against each other but his aim is for us to work past it and work together. I just hope the other two figured this out.'

Over with Hinata she was currently in panic mode. 'No this isn't fair, I finally get to spend time with Naruto-kun and now we might be sent back to the academy.'

It didn't take Naruto long to figure out it was about teamwork either, he turned to Shikamaru both sharing a silent nod to the other.

"Okay kids when this timer hits noon you better have a bell, good? GO!"

Kakashi saw Shikamaru running through hand signs and prepared for him to launch his shadow forward before all this though Naruto had dropped a smoke bomb to hide the genin, Shikamaru quickly connected his shadow to Hinata's forcing her to jump away in the same direction that he and Naruto had done.

'Huh? So Shikamaru and Naruto figured it out did they? Well I suppose this should make it interesting. I'm surprised Naruto figured it out though I guess it's to be expected of a Nara.'

Taking out his little orange book Kakashi started to take a stroll through the training ground.

Shikamaru landed on a tree branch at the same time as a very confused Hinata and a fully focussed Naruto landing behind them. Seeing the hyuuga girl's confusion Naruto turned to face her. "Hinata calm down. The test is designed to drive us apart but it's meant to test our teamwork no genin could hope to go up against a jounin solo and win."

Hinata listened closely following every word of her long-time crush and wanted to slap herself in the face for not realising this sooner. "I understand Naruto-kun, so what is the plan?" Naruto didn't answer he just turned, Hinata following his gaze found Shikamaru looking back and forth between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Troublesome, in order to get a plan I will need an idea about his abilities so I will need to someone to go and test the waters so to speak." Both Hinata and Shikamaru just turned to look at their blonde teammate.

"Fine, fine I'll go get my ass kicked for a while then shall I. I swear Shikamaru you better come up with something good and fast or I swear you will never hear the end of this. Hinata can you use your byakugan to find where he headed off to?" Hinata nodded and with a quick seal activated her eyes and pointed in the direction of Kakashi. With that Naruto jumped out of the tree and sped off in the direction Kakashi went in.

"Well it certainly makes things easier having such a willing workhorse on the team doesn't it?" Hinata though annoyed by Shikamaru's wording couldn't help but agree and nodded along.

'How did Naruto know I could do that with my eyes? He didn't even know what a dojutsu was earlier.' Shrugging she kept her eyes activated and decided to watch the proceeding scuffle between teacher and student.

* * *

Sensing Naruto approach Kakashi ducked a swipe from Naruto's chakra blades before sidestepping an upwards slash form the blade in his reverse grip. "Aww the little ninja that would decided to come out and keep his sensei company." This earned a small growl from Naruto who merely continued his assault on the masked man.

Naruto decided that a straight kenjutsu assault on the man would bring no dividends so let himself fall quickly into the Kazenokami no nagare and slowed his breathing. Kakashi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. 'Now that's a strange stance. I wonder what he has planned.' Naruto had dropped both of his shoulders letting his arms hang loosely, his back was slightly hunched over with one foot extended towards Kakashi and the other slightly behind him and pointing at a ninety degree angle to the first. Both knees were bent to allow quick movement. It closely resembled an unguarded brawler style but Kakashi's years of active duty told him otherwise, there was something about this style and he wasn't going to like it. It was then that he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw something in the normally sapphire blue but couldn't make it out in time before the young blonde had dashed towards him.

Naruto let the two blades drag on the floor as he approached Kakashi, using the tension created he quickly snapped a slash upwards at Kakashi who merely leant backwards to avoid the slash before sending a simple jab back at the genin. Naruto feeling the airwaves of the jab coming span around them surprising Kakashi again, while he span Naruto used the blade in the reverse grip to deliver a quick puncture to Kakashi's ribs or would have had the jounin not blocked the stab with simple backhand to the outside of his elbow. Naruto just continued his spin and utilised the momentum to attempt a sweep kick to Kakashi's shin which the jounin merely jumped back from.

"Impressive speed and strategy Naruto, I must admit I haven't seen that style before but if you want me to actually pay attention to you you're going to have try much harder than that." Naruto fumed he had tried hard yet Kakashi hadn't even put his damn book away yet.

'I need more speed to even hope to get past his defences.' Wondering how he could increase his speed he realised he still had two stat points to allocate, never mind his weights to remove. 'Status screen' while leaning down and pulsing chakra to his weights to turn them off he added to quick taps to increase his speed to fifteen before confirming. He felt his muscles pulse and his reflexes quicken. "I know I can't beat a jounin but I will not be ignored!" with that Naruto bolted at Kakashi once again this time though Kakashi had to move a lot quicker to avoid the genin.

As Kakashi kept hopping away from the accelerating blonde he couldn't resist getting in a few pot-shots. "Ah temper, temper Naruto you wouldn't want to lose control in anger would you." Naruto knew he was right and controlled his emotions he wouldn't be able to utilise the Kazenokami no nagare fully if he just rushed his opponent.

Drawing two kunai for each hand he launched them at the jounin before pumping chakra into his legs and kicking off towards the fight.

"Wow I didn't know Naruto-kun was so fast." Hinata was in awe of her blonde crush he had never displayed skills like this in the academy, heck no one had the closest in speed would be Sasuke but even he would struggle to keep up with Naruto now.

"That's because he didn't have these skills in the academy, that or he has kept them hidden for a long time." Shikamaru and Hinata were sat in a tree watching the battle progress, Hinata had her byakugan activated and was watching every movement of the battle. Shikamaru on the other hand having seen enough formed his familiar almost hand seal and was mulling over a plan of action.

Back with the action Naruto had forced Kakashi to holster his precious book after brushing up against a bell after feinting to slash at his chest before hooking the blunt side of the chakra blade around Kakashi's blocking appendage and pulling said jounin into a powerful knee. This was quickly blocked though Naruto had only used it as a distraction in order to swipe at the bells unfortunately he only managed to jingle the bells.

"Well Naruto I admit I'm impressed you are certainly a lot faster than I expected and though your taijutsu has holes in it you're certainly making progress 'almost as the fight progress really.' I think it's about time I end this little spar of ours. With that the jounin disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared behind the genin and crouched fairly low with his hands forming some sort of seal.

'Nope, nope not dealing with this I quit, Shikamaru better have plan by now.' Naruto having sensed mortal danger performed a quick Kawarimi with a log.

Kakashi stood looking at his fingers being embedded around three inches deep into the log. He was disappointed he never got to use the jutsu his sensei had taught him and Obito during their own genin exam.

* * *

Naruto landed next to Shikamaru and Hinata lightly now that he had his weights off his movements were a lot more fluid and graceful. "Okay I've been your guinea pig for long enough don't you think? Please tell me you have plan started by now." Naruto looked pleadingly at Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Yeah we do, though we need you to be the front man again, you cool with that?" Seeing Naruto nod Shikamaru went through his plan with Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was again taking a stroll through the training ground reading his book. 'If these kids don't hurry it up they are gonna fail.' Almost as soon as he had finished thinking this way Naruto dove out of the tree line to his right before plummeting towards Kakashi. 'Only Naruto again, they better have something better than this.' The jounin raised a kunai to block the overhead strike from Naruto though he was surprised to see the small chakra coating along the blades this time. 'Huh he must have been holding this little trick back before, though it appears to only be regular chakra so it's not too threatening.' Delivering a quick side kick to Naruto's waist he watched the blonde bounce away before he turned to block a palm thrust from Hinata. "Ah I was wondering when you would show up Hinata." The young hyuuga went on a quick offensive and Kakashi had to say he was mildly impressed with the girls skills, she wasn't as fast as Naruto overall but her hands moved at a much higher rate, though he was well versed with the hyuuga fighting style and made sure to not have any of his tenketsu closed by the girls gentle fist style.

Naruto had quickly recovered from the blindsiding kick from his sensei and dashed towards the ongoing battle. Trying to move in tandem with Hinata's attacks proved to be easier than he thought it would be. Kakashi after delivering a quick hook to Hinata's ribs quickly span and delivered a thrust kick to Naruto's gut sending him crashing into Hinata leaving them bundled on the floor. The two quickly stood before sharing a glance and going through a few hand seals each.

Suddenly the training field was filled with illusionary Naruto's. 'Well this is interesting, I mean it's no shadow clone technique but this could still have its uses.'

Hinata had activated her byakugan and transformed into a Henge of Naruto. Naruto still stood beside her yelled for all of his clones to charge, Kakashi just stood knowing the first wave of Naruto's would be fakes, as a shinobi of any quality he knew to watch the shadows of clones in order to discern the real ones from the fakes, seeing two Naruto's moving in from behind both with shadows he quickly span and began blocking quick palm thrust. 'clearly Hinata, though she must have impressive control to be able to utilise her taijutsu and byakugan while keeping a Henge active, guess I'll file that titbit away for later.' He quickly knocked the girl away dispelling the Henge before turning to face the Naruto with a shadow, or should he say Naruto's with shadows. 'Okay this is interesting. Must be Shikamaru'

The two Naruto's charged the jounin with the first flaring his chakra blades and going for a few quick jabs; blocking them Kakashi grabbed the boys sleeve preventing him from utilising the flowing nature of his taijutsu. Noticing the other Naruto mere inches away from making contact he went to throw the original into it.

Naruto flew through the air before going straight through what was revealed to be a clone. 'What the, oh shit I'm dealing with a Nara.' Kakashi instantly froze looking down he saw the clones shadow connected to his own and also leading back into the now revealed Shikamaru's. 'Hah the brat's managed to get the drop on me.' He could easily overpower the jutsu but decided not to as most opponents they would face would not be able to. Hinata quickly dashed in and took the bells from his waist.

"Alright Shikamaru let me go you have the bells now." Shikamaru released his hold over the jounin and nodded to the eye smiling jounin. "Well you all performed very well. Naruto I'm surprised how proficient you are, the reports from the academy are clearly incorrect. I was also surprised you knew how to channel chakra into the blades though clearly in need of work is still an accomplished feat. Hinata your taijutsu was very good for your age and should be commended. Though most impressive was your ability to coordinate with Naruto's attacks. Finally Shikamaru your planning clearly shows you're intellect, though I guess that's to be expected from you and your lazy kin. Not too take anything away from your skills though, the usage of Naruto's clones and taking advantage of the known weakness of the jutsu and capitalising with your clan techniques was excellent."

Looking at the smiling faces of his three genin Kakashi had to supress a smile, it was time for the final part of the test. "Okay then now it's time for the awkward bit. Hinata you have to choose who to give a bell to, bear in mind the person who you don't will have to go back to the academy."

Hinata was terrified she really didn't want to have to choose, sure she had a crush on Naruto for the longest time, but it was Shikamaru's plan that got them the bells. "Kakashi sensei I would like to give them both a bell each, they both contributed much more than me." She then proceeded to toss each boy a bell.

"Hinata its fine I can go back to the academy you don't have to worry." Naruto tried to protest but the girl looked like she wasn't going to be listening.

"Mah, mah you two calm down I'm clearly the one who should go back I only performed one jutsu you two did all the work." Shikamaru had discovered Kakashi's plan but didn't want to oust him just yet.

"Shut up you lazy ass I'm not letting you go back to the academy and mooch around for another year." Naruto was mad madder than he had been in a long time, how dare Kakashi try to break up his team, they'd just proven they could work extremely well together, and who ever heard of a two man team, no-one everyone was in a three man team. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh you son of a bitch INU! This is just another part of your test isn't it?"

Kakashi face-palmed at Naruto's slip of the tongue but let it go. "Yes, yes well done Naruto, and calm down Hinata you don't have to choose. I get the feeling you already knew Shikamaru." Looking confused Hinata turned from left to right seeing her teammates smiling at her then to her sensei. "Congratulations team 10 pass."

**PING**

'NOT NOW!'

* * *

Author's note:

Hi sorry about the two week wait but I had to go visit family last weekend and that put a major hitch in my writing time so I decided to catch up and try to make this chapter a little longer.

**Naruto Uzumaki: level 3**

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 13**

**Speed: 5**

**Defence: 6**

**Stamina: 12**

**Chakra: 24 (+255)**

**Chakra control: 10**

**Endurance: 7**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Charisma: 9**

**Vitality: 10**

**Stealth: 10**

**Bijuu control: 0%**

Skill list:

Scan: lv 3

Free running; lv 2

God wind flow: lv 2

Chakra formation: lv 1

I know I have this categorised as an adventure/romance genre and there will be romance in it but not for a long time. There will be a few girls interested in Naruto, though I must stress that it will not be a harem.

There will be a few OC's with some crossing over from some games but not so many that it changes the canon overall.

I don't feel like elaborating on the whole Obito thing just yet either, give it time and it will make sense.

Until next time Smogged Troll


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto new game new challenge: chapter 4

* * *

"Shut up you lazy ass I'm not letting you go back to the academy and mooch around for another year." Naruto was mad madder than he had been in a long time, how dare Kakashi try to break up his team, they'd just proven they could work extremely well together, and who ever heard of a two man team, no-one everyone was in a three man team. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh you son of a bitch INU! This is just another part of your test isn't it?"

Kakashi face-palmed at Naruto's slip of the tongue but let it go. "Yes, yes well done Naruto, and calm down Hinata you don't have to choose. I get the feeling you already knew Shikamaru." Looking confused Hinata turned from left to right seeing her teammates smiling at her then to her sensei. "Congratulations team 10 pass."

**PING**

'NOT NOW!' The alert window opened up directly in front of the young genin as per usual, this time blotting out the view of everyone around him.

* * *

**Quest completed: Trash Talk**

**Rewards: 500 ExP**

'Yaaaay… I can't wait to deal with this for the rest of my life. Close' thanking the gods he'd figured out how to close the alerts without making himself look like a raving lunatic with a major physical twitch Naruto refocused his attention on his team and sensei, Kakashi seemed to be saying something but Naruto hadn't been paying attention and as such he had no idea what was being said.

**PING**

**Level up: level 4 obtained**

**+10 stat points to allocate.**

Naruto had to physically restrain himself from exploding at the alert window for interrupting him yet again. To the other three in the clearing it merely looked like Naruto was pissed off at something. "Do you have a problem with that Naruto?" apparently Kakashi had just finished explaining something when the alert had appeared.

"Huh, oh sorry Kakashi-sensei, no I don't have any problem… could you repeat that again though just in case?" Naruto had never been more embarrassed yeah sure this situation happened a lot at the academy but no-one cared there and neither did he, he was more than happy to take being yelled at by Iruka or whoever else as long as he could go back to doodling or people-watching, pretty much anything other than pay attention.

Kakashi just sighed. "Okay, okay Naruto you seem to be pretty tired to not have heard what I said but here it is again. From tomorrow onward you are all genin in the shinobi corps of Konohagakure and therefore are expected to take missions regularly." Now while Naruto knew that he would be going on missions as a ninja it was always more of an aspiration and a dream, with the prospect of going out into the world on missions in front of him he couldn't he couldn't help but smile and bounce excitedly like a child the night before Christmas. "Now we will be taking missions in three days' time, in that period I will be drilling you all on teamwork and helping to improve your individual skills." Shikamaru was bored now having already heard this once before and had taken to a small nap against a tree. "It should take about four hours per mission and that should allow us to finish everyday around three." Hinata remained where she was but wasn't really paying attention either. "Then from four until nine we will be training as a team." Shikamaru had grumbled and moaned when this was first announced but Naruto was positively beaming, five hours of training a day, this is going to be great.

"Wait how can we do our ninja missions in such a short period of time, even travelling would take much, much longer than that." Kakashi just flashed Naruto an eye-smile and turned to leave.

"Never mind that Naruto just leave that to me. Anyway you're all free for the rest of the day so go ahead and do what you want." Naruto was still confused and honestly hoped to receive a decent amount of training from Kakashi today but it seemed like the rest of the team was tired seeing Hinata still seemed out of breath from the test and Shikamaru was asleep by now though that didn't really mean much from the nara.

"So are you guys going home then?" Naruto didn't want his team to leave but decided to let them leave as no-one really had as much energy as him.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun I need to go let my father know that I passed the secondary test." With that Hinata turned to leave. "Goodbye nara-san, Naruto-kun." And with that the young heiress walked away. Or was she skipping Naruto couldn't really tell.

"Get your lazy ass up I know you aren't asleep over there." Seeing as Shikamaru made no effort to get up Naruto decided to 'motivate' his friend. Picking up a small rock, not too small that it wouldn't hurt but not too large that it would injure. "I said get up you lazy ass." Shikamaru still didn't move so Naruto decided enough was enough and launched the rock at his 'sleeping' friends head.

Just before the rock made contact Shikamaru rolled to the side in a way that made it seem like he was still asleep. 'That lazy mother… alright dodge this you god damn sloth.' Naruto plucked a single shuriken from his holster and threw it into the tree above Shikamaru.

"If you wanted to wake me surely you could have tried a bit harder with the aiming Naruto." Shikamaru could hear Naruto running away from where he was before the throw and had a horrible feeling all of a sudden. "What the hell is that buzzing noise… oh Naruto you piece of shit." Looking up Shikamaru saw the shuriken Naruto had thrown embedded into a large beehive.

Naruto sat against a tree and couldn't hold in his laughter at watching his new teammate bolt upright and run around in circles before disappearing into the distance. "That'll teach the lazy-ass to ignore me next time." Standing up and seeing he was the only one still left in the clearing Naruto decided to re-open the his status screen and look at increasing his stats once again since his level increase.

'Status screen' the familiar alert popped up in front of him and he began to study his stats more closely. 'Okay so I've got pretty balanced stats now, minus my defence and endurance. I guess I could increase these, but I don't really see the need to increase these just yet. I mean what's the point in being able to take a hit when I could just avoid it altogether.' He sat there for a while just pondering which skills to increase.

'My chakra is still really far away from the rest though the (+255) is kind of weird it does mean I don't have to worry about increasing that anytime soon. I could increase my control some more but its good enough at the moment for what I can actually use it in.' looking through the bottom few stats he was still confused. 'Why on earth is charisma a stat? I mean I get it in games but I don't see how I'm going to be able to use it now.' He began to think back over the test with Kakashi and realised the most useful ability he had was his taijutsu still. 'I guess I could increase my speed some more that's always useful.' He decided to add five points to speed bringing it up to an even 20.

The familiar light pulsed before flying into him. He felt his muscles tighten for a second before relaxing. 'That still feels weird I doubt I will ever get used to that. I suppose I could just increase my intelligence and strength for now.' With that he added two points to strength and three to intelligence. Two more lights flew at him and he felt a brief headache and his muscles expand slightly.

Deciding to test out his new speed he began dashing back and forth around the training ground before hopping into the trees and bouncing around like some sort of rubber monkey hopped up on coke. "Hahaha this is great I've never felt this light before. I wonder if I can go faster?" pumping chakra into his legs he began to rocket around now easily moving faster than Kakashi had been during the test though he knew Kakashi would have been holding back a lot to test mere genin. But seeing something in the corner of his eye caused Naruto to lose concentration and go barrelling face first into the side of a tree.

Obito sat atop the training posts watching Naruto fly around the training ground before hopping into the trees. 'Well I gotta admit the kid has speed, more so than some chunin, though he doesn't look used to moving that fast.' Almost as soon as he had thought that Naruto went splat. "Ouch, you okay kid?" obito yelled across the clearing.

Naruto just grumbled and tried to pry himself off of the floor though the grass and bark in his mouth was stopping him from responding. Spitting it all out and wiping his tongue Naruto turned to easily recognisable uchiha. "Oh it's the stalker sensei, how can I help?"

"Oh you do wound me Naruto, how can you treat one of your lifelong protectors that way?" This genuinely puzzled Naruto before he thought back to how Kakashi was one of the ANBU who used to watch over him as a kid, this man couldn't be another could he.

'Well it's certainly not Neko as he doesn't really have the chest for it…' the proverbial light-bulb immediately went off above the blonde's head. **"**Hōō-san is that you?"

"Well I'm hardly going to say yes to that am I, but I won't say no either." Hopped off of the training post obito stretched his legs and flexed his arms. Sitting in that position too long made him feel for older than he cared for. "Anyway Naruto what are you up out here, are you stalking me or something? I get the feeling Sasuke gets enough of that for the two of us."

Naruto would have punched the man if he didn't realise how much stronger the older man was from himself. "Right… anyway how can I help you Hōō-san?"

Obito just released a small chuckle. "It's nothing really Naruto I was just wondering how the test with Kakashi went, neither of us has ever passed a team, though I just never wanted one, he always used some convoluted test to try and trick his teams."

"Well we passed the test and I don't know what convoluted means but we managed to see 'underneath the underneath' I think Kakashi sensei might have gone easy on us though if what you said is true."

"Don't worry about that Naruto, well anyway congratulations on passing. Don't train to hard today though you don't wanna hurt yourself do you?"

Obito just reached down and ruffled his hair bringing a small scowl to Naruto's face. 'God-dammit I wish people would stop doing that, I'm not a dog!' "Hey Hōō-san how did the test for your squad go then?"

This caused obito to roll his one visible eye and sigh heavily. "Well it went pretty abysmally and honestly I wouldn't have passed them if I had a choice, but hey gotta follow whatever the council says." Naruto seemed confused he knew Kiba and Sasuke would be at the very least competent for genin and while Ino could be a pain she still had her clan-techniques to rely on.

"I don't understand, what happened Hōō-san?" Obito originally thought it best not to explain his team's flaws so openly but then thought against it it's not like Naruto would do anything with the info.

"Well Naruto let's just say the teamwork didn't exactly flow today."

* * *

**Flashback:**

Sasuke arrived at training ground seven hands in pockets, shoulders hunched over and bottom lip looking swollen and heavy, basically he was living up to any name Naruto could have ever thought up about him. But hey he was happy-'ish' this way. Though said 'happiness' was quickly dashed as he had to sidestep to avoid an Ino glomping him from behind.

"Aww Sasuke-kun don't you wanna hug from little old me?" a quick no and storm off from the raven haired uchiha seemed to curb the platinum blondes efforts.

"Yo Teme, blondie any idea how long it will take sensei to get here?" Kiba was the first to arrive though had ignored the arrival of his teammates at first, seeing as he knew exactly what was going to happen anyway.

"He's normally late to everything so we might be here for a while. He probably won't get here until nine at least." Sasuke seemed a bit more talkative than he did in the academy already, though Kiba suspected that probably had more to do with fan girls squealing after he spoke a single word. Speaking of which Sasuke was forced to dodge another hug from Ino just as Obito arrived.

"Ah I see you are already practising some taijutsu. That's good, though you may want to improve your speed and power a little bit blondie, Sasuke isn't all that fast and you barely touched him.

Ino just pouted and thought about yelling at the man but decided against, Sasuke just grunted as per usual not appreciating his uncle's attempt at humour.

"Anyway brats it's time for your genin test, today you are all going to fight me." Kiba shivered a little bit the adrenaline already pumping through his veins. Sasuke seemed to have a smirk on his face. Finally there was Ino who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"How the hell are we meant to fight a jounin? I mean sure Sasuke is super strong but dog-boy here won't be able to do much and I've got no delusions about my own strength." Obito had to stop himself for catching the girl about her other delusions but thought against it.

"Calm down blondie I'll be giving myself a handicap, I won't use any ninjutsu also." He threw a small pool of ninja-wire at Kiba. "You're going to my right hand behind my back." Kiba quickly tied his hand up trying to make it extra tight to try and give them as much of an advantage as possible. "Alright Kiba that should do, now your aim in this fight is going to be knock me on my back." All three seemed to ease up at this but that's not what Obito wanted so he threw out some killing intent which immediately got the tension going again.

All three genin gulped but immediately dashed away into the trees. 'The council can make me take the team all they want, but I'll be damned if I don't get some fun out of this first.' "ALRIGHT BRATS YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE BECAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" with that he stormed into the treeline releasing a constant stream of killing intent.

* * *

**Flashback off:**

"Well needless to say it didn't exactly go well from there, the brats refused to work together what with Sasuke trying the usual uchiha machismo crap, Kiba charging in like a bull with akamaru and Ino fangirling it up for the most part. Kiba and Ino worked together after a screwed with them some and Sasuke tried to take advantage of their 'distracting' me. Anyway I passed them now I have to deal with them til they're all chunin."

Naruto had no-idea what to say he was struggling to understand why he was sat here listening to what appeared to be the whiniest ninja he had ever met. "I gotta say you aren't like most ninja I've met you seem a lot more carefree, and I don't just mean lazy like Inu-san."

Obito just laughed and waved Naruto's concerns off. "I can be serious when I need to trust me, but I don't see the need to act like a drone all the time. My advice Naruto enjoy the time away from missions as much as you can, you'll either go insane or get yourself killed." He turned and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "You remind me of myself Naruto, you really do. Trust your teammates and gain the strength to protect those closest to you or you'll live to regret it." With that the sharingan user leaped into the trees and back towards the village.

'What a weird guy, seems nice enough though. Anyway I still gotta get used to this speed so back to training.' With that he launched himself into the trees once again focussing chakra to his feet and legs increasing his speed even more. 'This really is gonna take some getting used to.'

* * *

Four ANBU leaped through the woods of Hi no Kuni they had been travelling for the past day or so on their way to one of the seedier cities that lie around the borders of the country.

"I swear this bitch better be in the town, we finally had time off and now we have to look for some runaway Sannin." A large muscled man with a bull mask on yelled to no-one in particular.

"Don't disrespect tsunade-sama that way she was allowed to leave the village after years of service. And if you ever call any woman a bitch again I'll make you my bitch faster than you can say woof." The purple haired woman with the cat mask snapped at the younger ANBU member making him pale slightly under the mask, he had seen his senpai do terrible things to male opponents who had pissed her off.

"Will you two shut-up and stop flirting I'm not happy about this mission no-one is but the faster we get home and can have a goodnight sleep." Boar was one of the more senior ANBU members and was well liked throughout the corps. But being well liked doesn't mean people can't be shit-scared of you. At least that was his motto anyway.

The final member of the group just rolled her eyes and fazed them all out and resumed her day-dreams.

* * *

Naruto had just stepped out Ichiraku's ramen having eaten/inhaled ten bowls of the noodles and was currently wondering on what to do he had trained for a few more hours after Obito had left and even managed to level up one of his skills. 'Free-running' had increased to level three and the stat bonus had increased from 5 to 6 percent. It wasn't really noticeable in terms of speed but he had to admit he suddenly found he could see paths through the trees much clearer with some of the branches almost appearing to glow slightly.

'Hmm what to do, what to do? I suppose I could head home for the day and read up on those scrolls Jiji gave me. Or I could do a bit more training seeing as it's not too late I could probably sneak in another hour or two.' Deciding on the later Naruto patted his belly once3 more and then leaped off onto the closest rooftop and hopped towards the village gates hoping to practice some of his more unconventional skills.

Half an hour later Naruto had landed in a small clearing outside the village the moon shone through the trees bathing the ground in a pale glow leaving the grass shining a pale green and blue. 'This place really is beautiful at night.'

Looking around he couldn't sense anyone near so he took out this chakra blades and focussed a small amount of chakra into them. 'Chakra Formation' the blades erupted into a small bluish flame before it settled down into a more structured blade like shape.

He studied the blades a bit more the length of the metal was just shorter than his forearm while the chakra extended the blade another six inches or so, deciding to check the sharpness of the chakra he took a slash at a nearby tree. The blade cut through the bark leaving a clear gouge. 'Okay so my chakra is sharper than the blade but still gives some resistance when I try to cut things.' Honestly he expected the chakra to cut through the tree like butter like he had the t-Rexaur but he guessed that was more to do with the amount of chakra he had pumped in to the blade seeing as he almost passed out immediately afterwards.

Feeling a bit experimental he pumped more and more chakra into the blade and watched it grow and grow, though as he did he could feel his energy leaving him, once he got to the same length as he used against the t-Rexaur he could barely stand. 'Okay I guess I'll just stick with between six inches and a foot from now on.' He decided to rest against a tree and go over the scrolls the hokage had given him.

* * *

As the moonlight shone over the Konoha streets a lone shadow could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the village was in a lull at the time, with patrols being a bit slow and no civilians around. The shadow seemed to know all of the patrol patterns and could avoid them all easily.

Seeing a gap in the patrols the shadow leaped out from where it was hiding quickly running up and over the village walls and leaping into the woods that lay beyond. As the shadow reached the apex of its jump the moonlight revealed a man with shoulder length white hair hidden by a bandanna and a pair of dull green eyes. His clothes consisted of a flak jacket and plain black outfit.

"Okay good I'm out of the village and it doesn't like the ANBU are following me." The shadow revealed to be Mizuki headed towards a clearing he had prepared beforehand to rest and regain some energy before heading off to join his master.

* * *

Naruto had just finished reading a scroll given to him by the hokage, the scroll listed different ways in which to apply chakra to his muscles in order to strengthen them. The idea seemed pretty easy to him though there was a small warning about overloading the chakra before the muscles are strong enough. So Naruto decided against it until his body was stronger and his control was more defined.

Standing upright and stretching out Naruto started to go through a few kata's for the kazekami no nagare. He went through each motion as slowly as possible while coiling his muscles as much as possible. The scroll said this would increase the precision of his movements and allow him to memorise the movements more fluidly.

After training for half an hour Naruto heard someone approaching the clearing, whoever it was wasn't exactly being quiet, not wanting to disturb whoever this was Naruto jumped into the tree he was under and hid in the shadows of the branches.

Mizuki landed in the clearing and looked around quickly making sure no one was nearby. "Huh, could've sworn I heard something from over hear." Shrugging it off the white haired traitor walked over to the tree Naruto had been training against and was currently hiding in. he channelled some chakra into his hand before placing it against the trunk of the tree, the bark promptly swung open revealing a two small travelling scrolls and a backpack. 'Okay with this I can take a quick rest before making my way to rice country.'

'What the hell is Mizuki doing here, and why does he have that huge scroll Jiji keeps in his office?' in all his confusion Naruto lost the focus he had been using to keep himself stuck to the bottom of the branch he was hiding underneath. Reapplying a small amount of chakra he quickly re-stuck himself.

Unfortunately he had made a little too much noise and Mizuki in his paranoid and twitchy state had already launched a huge shuriken in Naruto's direction. The young genin barely had time to dive away from the tree before the shuriken ripped through the branches.

Naruto landed in the clearing having already dropped into his taijutsu stance. "What the hell Mizuki-sensei, why'd you throw that huge fucking thing at me?" Mizuki merely laughed he'd thought the ANBU had discovered him but it was just the kyuubi-brat.

"Naruto why the hell are you out here and hiding in the trees no-less?" Mizuki was already fingering a kunai into his hand and didn't give Naruto the chance to respond before he launched it at the young blonde. Naruto just dived to the side and drew the trench knives from their holders.

"Stop throwing things at me you stupid asshole!" Mizuki again just laughed and dashed towards Naruto. Naruto remembering the spar he had with Mizuki the other day knew a lot about the man's taijutsu style though it was obviously in a stronger and faster form today. Naruto just focussed on evading the thrusts and kicks for a while before he lost his footing and took a side kick to the ribs from Mizuki causing Naruto to bounce away like a Ping-Pong ball. 'God-dammit that hurt, how the hell am I meant to beat a chunin.'

"Hey demon is that really all you got; you'd think the kyuubi would have a bit more I don't know bite to him than this." Naruto really didn't understand what was going on at this point, judging by his sensei's getup he was leaving the village and with the hokage's scroll no less. Not to mention the fact he was trying his best to riddle him with more holes than Swiss cheese. Deciding to fight first and ask questions later Naruto started circulating his chakra through his system unknowingly but slowly healing his damaged ribs. Naruto reached down to his thigh grabbing a handful of shuriken and launching them at the traitor. Mizuki not afraid of the approaching weapons in the least merely pulled the second giant shuriken from his back and span it incredible fast in front of him as all the smaller shurikens clattered to the ground. "Really Naruto did you honestly think that would work." Mizuki goaded the boy only to find him missing, hearing something behind him Mizuki turned and let loose a mule kick to Naruto. The blonde merely spun around the kick slicing at the back of Mizuki's thigh at the same time before rolling under a left hook and jumping to relative safety.

"Hehe, for a chunin you aren't that great are you Mizuki sensei?" Naruto waved his bloodied blade in front of his face nodding to himself in satisfaction. Mizuki at this point was furious he'd allowed the demon brat to injure him; while not a grave injury his movement would be affected and escaping the ANBU would be even more difficult now. "Anyway Mizuki-teme mind telling me why you have Jiji's scroll?" Naruto knew the hokage would never give that scroll to anyone without a damn good reason.

Mizuki didn't care for the demon-brat and he certainly didn't understand the hokage's affection for the boy but he wouldn't let this affect his escape he merely needed to kill the boy and be on his way. "Because I stole it, why else would I have it. I admit I initially planned to get you to steal it after you failed the exam, but then you had to go and pass." Naruto just scowled at the man's smug look but didn't say anything. "Anyway I must be on my way, Orochimaru-sama is waiting. And I'm afraid you won't be returning to your precious village." Mizuki began to spin his giant shuriken around his hand this time looking much more threatening than before.

'Shit, so this guy is leaving the village and stole the scroll I gotta stop him or he's gonna kill me as well." Naruto again settled into his stance preparing to attack Mizuki before he could throw any other pointy things at him.

**PING**

**A quest has been created: Bad Teacher**

**Defeat Mizuki and return forbidden scroll**

**Reward: 600 ExP**

**Do you accept: Yes or No**

'Yes, just fuck off and let me deal with this.' The screen vanished just in time for Naruto to see Mizuki's shuriken a few feet from separating him into two. Without having enough time to dodge Naruto wrapped his chakra around a log of wood nearby and swapped positions with it instantly. Said log was torn to shreds by the giant shuriken leaving Naruto hidden in the underbrush watching Mizuki in silence. 'I really need to find a way to sort these alerts out.'

"Come out come out wherever you are demon scum I wanna play with you." Mizuki was growing impatient with this and wanted to leave. Naruto seeing the chunin favouring his left hand side after he'd slashed his other leg circled around to Mizuki's left before dashing out the brush and focussing chakra to his blades increasing their length by around a foot and the sharpness increased as well. Mizuki turned towards Naruto's charge wincing as he did so before blocking Naruto's blades with a pair of kunai, Mizuki was forced to jump backwards though as Naruto's blades had cut straight through one kunai and half way through the other. "I gotta say I'm impressed demon you're more skilled than you let on in the academy but I'm afraid it's time to take of the kids gloves." Mizuki began running through hand seals before resting on the bird seal. "_Doton: Doryūsō (Earth release: Earth style spears)_ Mizuki yelled Naruto panicked not knowing was about to happen before he noticed the earth shifting a few feet in front of him and a large spike of earth shot towards him. Quickly rolling to the side Naruto managed to dodge before looking at Mizuki who still had his hands held in the bird seal. Hearing the earth churning again Naruto focussed chakra to his legs before dashing away in a serpentine manner as spikes seemed to be growing all around him trying to skewer the blonde.

"What the hell is going on? You aren't meant to be able to spam jutsu like this." Though as he finished complaining he turned to see Mizuki begin to sweat the jutsu was clearly taking its toll on him. 'I gotta finish this now while he's tired and focussed on the jutsu. Pumping even more chakra to his legs Naruto burst forward towards Mizuki with both arms overlapped across his chest and pumping chakra into his blades extending them to the same length as a normal katana.

Mizuki seeing his jutsu being dodged by Naruto was cursing the genins new found speed before he turned towards him even faster than he had before. 'Shit what the hell are those blades he has.' Feeling the pressure coming from those blades he brought two more kunai up to defend him before trying to jump away only to be stopped by his injured leg. "DAMMIT I WON'T BE KILLED BY THE DAMN KYUU….." he was cut off as Naruto had now appeared right in front of him and had slashed straight through both his kunai.

Naruto was so focussed on Mizuki he didn't even notice how little resistance his kunai gave as his chakra cut straight through them. It was then that everything seemed to slow down. Naruto knew exactly what was about to happen and even though he knew it needed to be done he still didn't want to kill someone, then he remembered the oath he had taken to the hokage and his will hardened before time seemed to speed back up again.

He was stood behind Mizuki looking at his hands the where covered in blood; he dropped his trench knives to the ground as they clattered and he turned to look at Mizuki, or at least what was Mizuki. The man's left arm lay on the ground separated from his body while his chest on the right hand side looked like an axe had chopped straight through his ribs. It was safe to say the man was dead. Naruto just slumped to his knees and tried to rub the blood on his hands in to the grass to get it off of his skin.

"Naruto…" Naruto span around quickly picking up his blades in the process only to come face to face with Iruka.

* * *

Minutes earlier with Iruka:

Iruka was jumping through the woods of Konoha in search of his long-time friend turned traitor Mizuki; he still couldn't believe he had stolen the scroll of seals. The hokage had split most chunin into squads of four and the jounin into pairs while the ANBU acted separately but Iruka had dashed away before team assignments so he could find Mizuki and talk some sense into him.

The scarred chunin instructor was heading towards a clearing he and Mizuki used to meet up in and train in their genin days. 'God-dammit Mizuki what the hell has gotten into you these past few months.' The truth was Mizuki had come to Iruka a few weeks ago talking about leaving the village having become tired of life as a chunin instructor with no signs of promotion. Iruka had quickly shot the idea down and thought he had convinced his white-haired friend to stay loyal to the village. He knew he should have informed the hokage but he just played the whole thing off as his life-long friend being temporarily frustrated, how he was meant to know he would steal the scroll of seals for kami's sake.

Hearing the sounds of battle Iruka turned to his left slightly and increased his speed, whatever was happening in that direction couldn't be good? "_Echolocation no jutsu_" releasing his chakra outwards around him Iruka quickly found the battleground and those who were there. "Kami no, Naruto what the hell are you doing out here." Iruka's chakra bounced back towards him giving him a detailed image of Naruto trying his best to avoid what looked like spikes made of rock firing out at him. "I gotta hurry before Mizuki kills him."

Jumping through the trees as fast he could Iruka landed in the clearing just in time to see Naruto drop his blades to the ground, his best friend stood behind Naruto before slumping to his knees already dead with an arm and a portion of his chest already on the ground.

"Naruto…" seeing the blonde turn around in such a paranoid state put the Chunin's grief to rest as he knew he needed to be there for Naruto right now. "Naruto calm down I'm not here to hurt you."

Naruto seemed to relax but still kept his weapons in hand. "Why did Mizuki-sensei steal the scroll from Jiji, why did he attack me, why did he make me kill him?" Naruto had tears in his eyes but never took his eyes off Iruka nor did he lower his weapons. "Why are you here Iruka?"

"Naruto I came here to stop Mizuki and bring him back to the village." Iruka walked towards Naruto his hands held in a placating gesture before he knelt down to be at eye-level with the blonde. When he got there he noticed the state of him, the boy was covered in dirt and blood, and his clothes had dozens of small and large cuts over them likely from the doton jutsu Mizuki had used against him. "Naruto calm down you know I'd never hurt you." Naruto lowered his weapons but still didn't drop them. "Why don't you tell me what happened here? You can take your time to regain some composure if you like." Naruto just nodded before diving into iruka's arms before sobbing into the older man's flak jacket.

"I didn't wanna kill him, I really didn't but… but I didn't have a choice." Naruto's voice could barely be heard but Iruka just nodded and rubbed the blondes back and hugged him back.

"It's okay Naruto take your time." Iruka looked over to Mizuki's body as a sad frown spread over his face. 'How could he do this to his village?' turning back to Naruto the frown disappeared to a look of concern. 'This is gonna be a long night.'

* * *

Sarutobi sat at his desk looking through the crystal ball and watched as Iruka consoled Naruto, he had been following Iruka towards the battle so had only seen the closing moments of the battle and had to say he was impressed by Naruto's speed and the way he manipulated his chakra blades to finish the fight.

"ANBU." Four masked figures dropped from the ceiling to kneel in front of the hokage. "Mizuki has been killed and the scroll is currently with Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto in sector 21." The hokage trusted these ANBU above all others and was glad none of them reacted to Naruto's name.

"Sir, I understand Iruka-san being there but I'm confused as to the involvement of the Uzumaki boy?" the rest of the ANBU nodded along.

"Naruto was the one responsible for defeating Mizuki, now I want two of you to go find the two of them and bring them back here. Be minded though not to rush them though, Naruto appears to be quite torn up about his first kill and I wish to have him report to me while in a suitable emotional state." The ANBU who spoke nodded to the two ANBU to his left and the two disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

The hokage just sighed before turning to view the village. 'I hope he didn't mention the kyuubi to Naruto. When should I tell him about the fox?" He turned to look at a framed picture of the fourth hokage on the wall of his office. 'You really did leave one hell of a mess for me to clean up minato.' The hokage smiled though in spite of his thoughts as he watched Iruka comfort the young genin. 'I should probably call Kakashi to talk to Naruto as well, as his sensei he should be here to guide the boy.'

* * *

Naruto had regained his composure about five minutes ago when the two ANBU arrived; at this point Naruto was sat under a tree holding the scroll of seals against his chest and between his legs. Iruka was stood to the side looking over the body of Mizuki. "Umino-san, Uzumaki-san the hokage has asked us to escort you to his office." Iruka turned to look at the ANBU and nodded before kneeling down and sealing Mizuki's body away in a scroll. The ANBU's had to admit they were impressed with the damage Naruto had inflicted to win the fight and were curious what kind of technique clan less genin could have used.

Iruka walked over to Naruto and helped him to his feet. He noticed Naruto seemed to have a vice grip on the scroll not trusting anyone else to hold onto it. The other ANBU who hadn't spoken walked in front of Naruto before leaning forward to get to eye level. "Naruto-san could you please hand over the scroll of seals so I can take it to the Hokage?"

"No." Iruka knew Naruto would be protective after everything but didn't think he would refuse the ANBU. "After tonight I'm not sure who to trust at the moment, I hope you don't mind keeping it til we see Jiji?" Nobody could see it but the ANBU had an eyebrow raised behind his mask.

'Huh smart brat, paranoid but smart.' The ANBU leaned back before looking straight at Naruto. "Fine whatever just don't drop it." Naruto seemed to calm down at this and merely rolled at his eyes at the ANBU's tone. "Anyway we best be off, I assume you can keep up Naruto?"

"I'll do my best." And so the four jumped into the trees heading towards the hokage's tower leaving behind a battered clearing with earth spikes and slash marks covering the ground.

After everyone had left two figures entered the clearing. "I gotta say the kid's got a lot of potential; I know Mizuki was rusty after teaching for so long. Not to mention how lucky he got injuring his leg, but still to beat a chunin after only just graduating is pretty impressive." the figure revealing to be Obito turned to the second, revealed to be Kakashi.

"Yeah the kid will go far, with the right training at least." Kakashi took a look around the clearing once more before he noticed a small snake slithering into the bushes not far away from them. He went to kill the snake but was beaten to the punch as Obito had already grabbed the creature by the tail and holding it in front of his face.

"Looks like one of Orochi-temes. Best get rid of it then." The snake snapped forward at the jounin's throat but before it could make contact it erupted into flames before falling to the ground as a small pile of ash.

"You really do have to make everything as flashy as possible don't you." Obito just flashed a huge gran and thumbs up at Kakashi. "Don't do that you like Gai." Obito just hung his head in shame at that while crying anime tears. "Anyway let's head back, I get the feeling the hokage is gonna want me there to talk to Naruto."

"Whatever let's just go." Obito grumbled still mad at being compared to Gai before disappearing in his trademark flame shunshin.

* * *

Naruto and Iruka were stood outside the hokage's office with the two ANBU before Iruka knocked on the door, hearing the hokage yelling enter the two walked inside. Naruto stopped and looked to his left and right. 'Damn didn't even notice them leave.' He turned back to see the hokage sat behind his desk leaning forward onto his elbows and his hands propping up his head.

"Hello you two I see you managed to retrieve the scroll of seals for me." Iruka nodded hesitantly before looking down at Naruto before elbowing him in the shoulder.

"Hai Jiji, though I was really just defending myself against Mizuki." Naruto said rather sadly still struggling with having killed the man. Sarutobi nodded grimly traitor or no it was always said when one of the leaf died and to have his would be grandson be the one to do it just made the feeling worse. Looking up at Naruto the hokage could see him holding the scroll of seals tightly between his teenage hands.

"Naruto I know you don't want to hear this right now and I'm not saying this because of what you were forced to do but rather your reaction to it." Naruto looked up into the aged eyes of his Hokage. "Naruto I'm proud of you, I can see the grief you hold for what happened to Mizuki but I want you to know that you did the right thing, he may have once been a shinobi of the leaf but he abandoned his comrades and his village the moment he stole that scroll and tried to escape."

Naruto had to admit the old man always had a way to make him feel better. "Thanks Jiji, I know I had to do it but… I can still hear it, I can hear the sound my blades made when they cut through him, and I can feel the resistance against them… I… I can still see the blood on my hands." At this point Naruto was shivering with his eyes closed and the scroll held tightly against his chest. He felt a pair of wiry but strong arms wrap around him and pull him into their chest. He knew it was the Hokage no one else had the same air of warmth about them.

"Naruto, you have done nothing wrong, I'm proud you grieve for your enemy it shows to me you are a true shinobi of the leaf. But please stop this, you cannot blame yourself and dwell in the past for too long, doing so will only hold you back and get you killed." Hiruzen stepped away from the young genin and took the scroll of seals with him before quickly sealing it away in a smaller scroll.

Iruka had been silent the whole time but knew not to interrupt the two before this point. "Naruto I'll let you and the hokage talk." Iruka turned to the hokage after seeing Naruto nod. "Unless there is anything you need from hokage-sama I will be on my way."

"No thank you Umino-san, thank you for efforts today though." Iruka merely nodded and turned to leave but not before patting Naruto on the shoulder and giving the boy a warm smile.

"Naruto I'm waiting for Kakashi to arrive and then I hoped you could go through what happened between you and Mizuki, is that okay?"

Naruto just nodded at his Hokage. "Uhuh, sure Jiji but isn't he always late to everything." Just as Naruto finished speaking Kakashi shunshinned into the room. "Never mind Jiji." The hokage just chuckled.

"Yo, anything I miss?" Naruto just stared at the man with his best 'WTF do you think face' while the hokage just rolled his eyes having seen Kakashi and Obito hiding in the brush towards the end of the fight.

"Kakashi-sensei I was just about to report to Jiji about my fight with Mizuki." Kakashi just nodded and the hokage signalled for Naruto to begin his report.

* * *

Ryu Hyabusa stood in the forge of his weapons store staring at the bracers in front of him, he had worked all day on them it had been years since he had such quality material to work with, the bracers already had the basic shape designed and it would take another day to fix the functionality and design of them. He had already finished the shin guards he had promised Naruto them being much more basic and easily crafted. He had wondered about increasing the length of them if he had enough material left over from the bracers but quickly dismissed that idea knowing armguards would be much more important than those on his shin. So he had revised his design ideas for the bracers after thinking what he could do with the bones. The bracers currently had overlapping plates that would repel most weapons and some jutsu, he'd also realised the bones where chakra conductive and so had improved their design. He was still working out the kinks in the design but when finished he knew Naruto would be over the moon with them.

Looking at the clock he realised it had just gone midnight and whistled to himself. "I best close up and head home." Taking one last look at the Dino-bones Naruto had given to him he could barely repressed a squeal in excitement. It had truly been far too long since something had entertained him this much. "Hmm I wonder if Naruto will ever bring me anymore materials… oh well food for thought I suppose." With that he shut off the heat to the forge and closed up the chop before heading to Hyabusa compound. "Better sneak in don't wanna wake ten-ten." Ryu while at one point a feared shinobi and master black-smith was still terrified of the women in his family and their obsession with really pointy things and the different ways of making holes with them.

* * *

"I still don't understand why Mizuki would take the scroll though Jiji, surely his life in the village wasn't that bad?" Naruto had just finished recounting what happened that night to the Hokage and Kakashi and the two had to say they were impressed with the detail he went into and the level his abilities could be taken to be at.

"Naruto people have a multitude of reasons for doing things, people call me the professor and I've been Hokage a long time and even I don't know how the human mind works its mystery." Kakashi just nodded normal people were hard enough to wrap your head around and shinobi tended to always be on the crazier side of the spectrum regardless. "Now I don't know why Mizuki left the village but I can only assume he had a contact on the outside he was going to meet up with, he didn't mention anything along those lines to you did he Naruto?"

Naruto paused to think over what Mizuki had said to him over the course of their fight and was struggling to come up with anything when he remembered Mizuki mentioning Orochimaru. "Uuuhm well I'm not sure if this is what you're looking for but he did mention something about an 'Orochimaru-sama'." Sarutobi immediately paled at the mention of a man he once would have gladly called his son.

"Are you sure that was the name he said Naruto?" Naruto had never seen the hokage react this way before if he didn't know any better he would have said the aged hokage was scarred.

"Y…yeah he said he didn't have time to waste on the likes of me and that an Orochimaru-sama was waiting for him." Again sarutobi looked pale before Kakashi spoke up for the first time in a while.

"I was going to wait for Naruto to leave before I mentioned this but seeing as he already know some of the information I see no reason not to mention it hokage-sama." Sarutobi saw no reason to hide whatever it was Kakashi had to say from Naruto and waved Kakashi to continue. "When I and Obito inspected the battle-site after Naruto and Iruka left with the ANBU we found a small white snake that was clearly one of Orochimaru's summonses. Don't worry though Obito incinerated it before it could return to its master." Sarutobi at this point just turned his chair around and looked over the village and let loose an elongated sigh.

"That will be all for this evening you two, Naruto please come back tomorrow morning and we can discuss a reward for defeating Mizuki. If that is all Kakashi… good Naruto if you have any questions regarding which Orochimaru is you can ask Kakashi, I'm afraid I don't have the energy to answer any questions at the moment." Kakashi just bade farewell to the hokage before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder before guiding him out of the room.

"See ya tomorrow Jiji I hope you feel better soon." That brought a chuckle to sarutobi, having the newest generation worrying over him a Kage for over thirty years in total. With that the student and sensei left the Hokage's office and Kakashi immediately shunshinned them to the roof of the tower.

"Okay then I know you aren't the type to just let this go so fire away." Naruto just smiled at his sensei for knowing him so well although he supposed he would do after guarding him along with Obito for who knows how long.

"Well the major one is who is Orochimaru and why did it feel like Jiji was scared of him?" if Kakashi was stricter or even just more energetic he might have scolded Naruto for implying their leader could be scarred of anyone but at the end of the day he knew the boy was just worried about his 'grandfather'.

"Orochimaru was at one point the Sandaime's star pupil and one of the Densetsu no Sannin and some believe to be the strongest of the three. Kakashi expected Naruto to be trembling in his boots at this point but the boy just looked slightly confused though was trying to look like he understood. "You have no idea who they are do you?" Seeing Naruto shake his head in the negative Kakashi just sighed "I wish you had paid more attention in the academy I know for a fact that this is covered. The Sannin where at one point the three strongest ninja in our village bar the Hokage himself and all three are said to be Kage-level shinobi." Naruto understood that perfectly well if the jaw hanging loosely from his face was any description.

"Wait if they are such strong and important ninja then were the hell have they been for the past thirteen years surely they'd be practically worshipped in the village for awesome they are right?"

"The Sannin have all left the village each for different reasons for example Jiraiya-sama The Toad Sage doesn't work from the village though is still in our shinobi ranks as he operates a vast spy network that requires him to move around the elemental nations nearly all the time and rarely comes back to the village." Naruto nodded he had paid attention in the academy when information gathering came up as he saw it to be one of the more important aspects of being a shinobi. "Next we have Senju Tsunade last member of the Senju clan and said to be the strongest Kunoichi and greatest medic of all time. But she left the village at the end of the second shinobi-war due to her grief over the loss of the people she held most important in her life." Again Naruto nodded understanding why she was no longer in the village, even if the idea of leaving the village didn't make much sense to him.

"And then we have the third and final member of the Sannin Orochimaru, while the other two were allowed to leave the village of their own will after years of service to Konoha Orochimaru is labelled a missing-nin and is quite possibly the most dangerous criminal from Konoha alive today."

Naruto was stunned he had fought and killed the underling of one of the most powerful shinobi known. "So how come he is a missing-nin and not just dead, what happened?"

"Straight to the point aren't you? Orochimaru is a detestable human being if you could even call him that anymore. The man was labelled a criminal by Hokage-sama after he was caught performing experiments on countless shinobi and civilians." Naruto frowned at this sure he hated the most of the civilians in the village but he wouldn't experiment on them. "And we aren't talking blood tests and seeing how fast people can run Naruto. One of his many atrocities was to experiment on unborn children trying to give them bloodlines, the Sandaime and his ANBU at the time found dozens of corpses in his labs but when the hokage went to capture him he escaped and has been a missing-nin ever since with barely any word ever being heard of him until today." Naruto looked shocked at this he didn't think humans were capable of things like that never mind someone practically raised by the old man. Kakashi seeing the look on Naruto's face just shrugged at the young blonde.

"Well I'm not gonna sleep tonight see you soon Kakashi-sensei." With that Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin. 'I seriously gotta learn that'

**Ping**

**Quest completed: Bad Education**

**Rewards: 600 ExP**

"Ah I was waiting for you to show up. Huh looks like I didn't level up oh well maybe next time." 'Close' with the window closed Naruto went to jump home.

**PING**

"God-dammit what now" Naruto yelled as he stopped himself from falling over the edge of the tower.

**Mizuki defeated 600 ExP gained**

**Loot remaining: 3x Fuuma Shuriken, 3x Accuracy+ 2500 ryo**

The window closed revealing three grey lights and another three red with the now familiar gold light hanging between them. Naruto just shrugged and reached out to touch them. The gold light flew straight into Gama-chan as per usual with the red ones flying straight in between Naruto's eyes, he honestly felt like someone had just poked him in the eye with a stick but when he opened them everything seemed to be a little sharper but not by much. Finally the grey lights just hovered there before Naruto reached out once again this time before the lights flashed and three Fuuma shuriken appeared with his arm in the hole of all three. "Whooo, sweeeet free weapons." He folded them up and placed them into a pouch he kept on his lower back underneath his hoodie. 'Wait for it….'

**Level up: level 5 obtained**

**+10 stat points to allocate.**

**Skill trees unlocked**

**Please select primary and secondary Skill Trees.**

'There it is … wait what the hell, skill trees?' with that the status window opened up followed by another window that seemed to have three glowing kanji to the furthest left, middle and furthest right, the three being Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu respectively.

"Nope fuck this I can deal with this tomorrow. This is too much for one day" with that Naruto jumped off the tower onto the closest building and made his way home.

* * *

Rice country

A tall figure walked through the corridors of what seemed to be a maze like building, the figure was holding a small clipboard covered in numbers and formulae. "Kukuku it appears experiment 3C was successful I believe it's time to start moving onto human trials." The man looked up from the clipboard before opening a door that seemed to blend into the wall.

"Orochimaru-sama how has experiment 3C gone then?" A bespectacled man asked from behind a small desk. As the figure stepped into the light he revealed himself to have paler than pale skin, long ink black hair and yellow eyes shaped like those of a snake.

"It went well the enzymes are fully integrated into the seal and no longer act alone. They are under full control of my chakra." Orochimaru went and looked over some more information on his desk. "Kabuto, I want you to gather test subjects for me, I will need at least twenty don't expect many to survive the process." Kabuto nodded before standing up and leaving the room leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts.

It had been a few hours and Orochimaru had merely sat at his desk occasionally making notes on the clip board when a small black snake popped into existence on the desk. "Shirogara is dead master… burnt to ashes if it matters." Orochimaru's widened momentarily before narrowing.

"Fine you may go." With that the snake disappeared. 'I knew that fool Mizuki was taking too long, but for him to get one of my snakes killed is too much, I f he is even still alive I will make him wish he had never existed… actually I could always help Kabuto with an extra subject.' "Kukukukukukuku." The pale skinned monster returned to his note making a sadistic grin on his face that all knew to fear.

* * *

Naruto landed on the roof of his apartment feeling tired, depressed and just wanted to sleep. Climbing through his apartment window he landed straight on his bed he was tempted to fall asleep there and then but decided to get some food first.

Standing in the kitchen making a sandwich he thought over everything that happened that day, the test with Kakashi, training by himself, talking to Obito and finally the whole Mizuki disaster. It was then that he remembered what his self-scan had told himself. "Why does the kyuubi keep coming up, the things dead everyone knows that." He was still worried though, he had no idea what a jinchuuriki was but he needed to know. Normally he would have let it go but he couldn't stop thinking about the way Mizuki kept calling him a demon and at the end he could have sworn he called him the kyuubi. Remembering to ask the Hokage about it tomorrow he ate his sandwich and went to bed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the late update my computer decided to melt about a month ago, and having to re-write 10,000 words was pretty sucky once I got a new laptop. Anyway there are a few things to mention. To those who have read it it's obvious I'm taking some inspiration for Naruto's new powers from the manwha The Gamer but it's really just the way game interface is put out that I'm using, there won't be anything else to do with it. Not that it isn't awesome which it is, anyway I digress.

Another point I wanted to note was that I will be introducing new characters into the Naruto universe, these characters will mostly be from other games with a particular series in mind, I'm not saying there will be a ridiculous number but there will be a few and they will be tied into the Naruto verse not just dumped in. As this is my first fic, I'm asking you readers for ideas/suggestions on who/what characters you think would be a good crossovers into the Naruto verse.

I'm not one to ask for reviews but I'd like some feedback on the story so far positive or negative either way is good with me.

Jutsu list:

_Doton: Doryūsō: _Earth release: (Earth style spears) lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density.

_Echolocation no jutsu:_ The user releases a pulse of chakra from all his tenketsu at once, the chakra spreads in a way similar to a sound wave, if it hits an object or person with a chakra signature it is returned to the user acting like a sonar.

**Naruto Uzumaki: level 5**

**Age: 13**

**Strength: 15**

**Speed: 20**

**Defence: 6**

**Stamina: 12**

**Chakra: 24 (+255)**

**Chakra control: 10**

**Endurance: 7**

**Intelligence: 13**

**Charisma: 9**

**Vitality: 10**

**Stealth: 10**

**Bijuu control: 0%**

Skill list:

Scan: lv 3

Free running: lv 3

God wind flow: lv 2

Chakra formation: lv 1

**+10 stat points to be allocated**

Until next time Smogged Troll


End file.
